Yet We are Remaining
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Alex loves the host by Stephanie Meyer, but when her worst nightmare comes true- the souls have invaded earth- and she has to lead 62 kids into to saftey, she agrees. But who would have thought it could be so hard? T just in case, R&R, full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Okay- I know I really shouldn't be uploading ANOTHER story at the moment, but this one not only will you guys be conting on it-but another friend of mine will too! So really-it's not THAT bad. And plus- this is my first 'Host' story. I abosouluty LOVE the host- i wish stephanie meyer would write another one, like a sequal...Right summary time!**

**SUMMARY- Alex is a quiet eight grader who's favorite book is The Host by Stephanie Meyer. But her and all her friends would have never guessed that it would turn real...yes our worst nightmare..the souls really have invaded earth! With some help from her friends, she and 61 other kids ranging from high-school to kindergarden make it through the attacks, and when Alex is suddenly pushed into leadership because she's the only one that knows what to do, her life is turned upside down. Even AFTER they find a big enough shelter, there's always a problem...tratiors, crazed middle schoolers, a unknown beast, high annoyingly squeakey voiced friends- you name it!**

**NOTE: all the people in this story are people I know- but I have changed their names...so if anyone seemes weird or something to you- well that's because I just really know some odd people! And all the things in here are relections of how they act and yah...**

**Disclamier: I do not own the host, and I am not stephanie meyer- but I do own some of this plot and all the characters (Kind of...)**

****

Chapter One: The Coming

I knew that they were coming, long before anyone would try to listen. It was written so clearly, but everyone was blind to the ink.

Their coming wasn't quite how I expected it, but then again my only information didn't give out thing like that. It gave the aftermath, and it was scary.

They came slowly, starting at California making their way across the states with confidence, their wrath sinking into every crack in the earth. I had no doubt that after us, they'd go for the rest of the world.

Everything- all held up in one book. The answer to our prayer's and the way to survive; and I'm the only one in my school that's read it.

Yes, way back I did do a book review on it, and people listened but of course didn't really hear what I was saying. Back then I would have never thought that it would come true. Back then we didn't know a lot of things.

Now you may have a lot of questions; who are they, what book, what knowledge?  
They are souls, aliens from another planet. The book is The Host, by Stephanie Meyer. And the knowledge is every sentence in that book, telling us all about these 'souls'.

As if Stephanie was a physic, everything in her book matches these souls. Down to the very last detail.

And as soon as we heard, we started taking precautions. Such as deciding what we would bring to safety, if we made it. And knowing that our school would be our meeting place. We would have never been able to guess what would happen.

It was a normal day; well no day anymore was normal. We were always tense and on edge waiting…and then the loud, shrill siren blasted through the small town of Green Bay, Wisconsin. Every one dropped what they were doing.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my tiny bag. It didn't hold much, it couldn't. Just a few special things. It hurt to leave my room, so much more things I wished that I could bring with me. But they were mostly heavy things. But in case we had to run, we had to carry light.

A sharp searing stab of pain cut with razor sharp claws through my body, leaving my house that I had grown up- lived in for almost ten years…it was June right now.

And then running down stairs my mother, father, brother and sister and I got to our school were already there was a nervous buzz hovering in the air.

Hot fear churned in my stomach, and I bit my lip so hard that it drew blood. The tangy flavor didn't distract me as much as I would have liked.

"Alex!" I turned around, and my brother did the same as one of my friends Kenzie ran over to me with her two younger brothers. Her face was plastered with fear.

"Oh Alex!" She cried, embracing me in a hug. I hugged her back.

"It's okay Kenzie." I tried to comfort. She looked up, a sympathetic look on her face.

"You know that's a lie." She answered hoarsely, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Of course…" I agreed. I looked around the crowd of gathered people.

"How many people are here?" I asked. Kenzie shrugged.

"I don't know." She snorted.

We were both quiet for a second, and I closed my eyes feeling a wave of worry lap at my brain. What would happen? Our school was small, three levels with one hallway in each. Although the school was our safe place, I really couldn't imagine myself being safe there. They would find us easily. Kenzie suddenly broke my thoughts.

"You were right." She whispered, "Everything in that book was right. You knew." She confessed. A nodded.

"Thanks, and if we survive today, I know what we'll have to do." I said.

"I'll believe you this time. Just look where not believing has gotten us." Kenzie said with a small laugh. I didn't join her.

"Even if the whole town had listened, it wouldn't have done much good." I said with a sigh.

"You know, I'm sort of interested to see who's all here." Kenzie admitted. I laughed.

"Then let's go see!" I started walking through the crowd. For ten minuets we walked around, seeing people from our school and not alike. By the time we were done and our teacher started letting us in the building we estimated that there were 645 people here.

You want to know why we started going in the building? It's because we could tell that they were coming. It was first a dark black line on the horizon and following it was a low crunching sound.

Although souls were supposed to be nice and kind, they could be mean when the seekers came for us.

Then there was a buzzing sound, the whirl of helicopters, as they grew closer. Now everyone was in a mad hurry to get into the building, a lot of screaming and running.

Kenzie grasped my hand tightly, and a squeezed back. She gave a thin smile, but I knew it was fake.

We piled into the school, being pushed and shoved by various people. It was crowded and a worried cloud hung over all of our heads.

Over the roar of the crowds, I heard Jasper's voice. Jasper was short, although in our class, had blue eyes and light brown hair. He was a good friend…Well when I heard his voice, Kenzie pulled me to him.

Standing by him, okay more like searching for something, was the freshman boy and his best friend Dylan.

Dylan's short black hair was spiked and his deep brown eyes were worried.

"Jasper…" I panted. Jasper glanced at me, but nothing more. Instead he worriedly tugged on his duffle strap. Around us, a crowd of kids had gathered. They were all wearing mostly the same expressions, and most were close to tears.

We stood in the center of the school, the gym doors to our right, the lower level stairs behind us and the 2nd level stairs to our right. We were stuck.

But not for long. Like a light bulb going off above Dylan's head his eyes were suddenly bright.

"Jasper, Alex, Kenzie," He called over the roar, "Follow me!" Then he bolted down the stairs, and we followed. I was aware of a wave of kids following us.

We reached the middle level hallway, green painted lockers lining the walls.

With fearful, jerky movements Dylan grabbed the door to the Social Studies room, and I heard the click as a door being opened. Without waiting for Jasper, he ran into the room, dodging chair and tables.

A white painted wooden bookshelf was at the end of the room, on the west side. I really didn't know if anything was ever behind that, but Dylan did.

I logically thought we should pile into the closet just a few feet away, but then again that would be a poor hiding spot. It wouldn't take them long to find us.

I turned back to the bookshelves that Dylan had pushed aside and was standing in front of a white wall.

"Dylan!" Jasper hissed, "That's just a wall!" Dylan didn't look at him just held up his hand.

"Shut up Jasper!" He mumbled. Jasper gave a huff and stood by me. Dylan ran his hands down a dent in the wall, giving a satisfied grunt as he caught his fingers under something. We all watched him with deep curiosity as he pried open a door.

Now that I knew where the door was, it was all to clear that it was there. But before it would have seemed like an empty wall. The door gave in easily, swinging open with a creak. He turned back to us.

"What is that, Dylan?" Kenzie asked, disgust tinting in her voice. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Just get in!" He commanded. Kenzie eyed Jasper and me but was the first to tenderly step inside. There was a wall of cables hanging down, and she pushed them aside to reveal a deep dark gaping blackness.

She walked into it, although I detected the slightest bit of worry. I stepped forward next, and was about to step in when the door started to swing close. I caught it and held it back.

Dylan came to stand beside me, and I could feel his hand almost touching mine.

"Go in Alex, I'll hold the door." He offered. I was about to let him but then I looked at all the kids waiting. And then the open door leading to the hallway, and then the sliding wall to my left.

"No. I'll hold the door and make sure they all make it in. You lock those two entrances," I said nodding to both the openings, "The best you can." I told him.

I could see that he knew I was right, but he locked his jaw for a quickest second before nodding.

Just as Jasper darted forward, the lights flicked out. Although the window gave us a little illumination, it wasn't nearly enough to stop some kids from whining in fear.

Jasper looked at me before running into the opening. Then another kid came.

I kept count as each head passed me. Five, ten, twenty…they just kept coming. I could hear the shifting of desks and chairs and Dylan shoved them in front of the openings. Soon, it was just Dylan and I standing in the room.

He came over to me. We both heard the footsteps of the seekers above us. He looked at me.

"Get in Alex." He whispered. I looked at the bookcase beside me.

"What about the book case?" I asked him. He sighed and flinched. Then with a long look at the ceiling and then at the doors, I understood in an instant what he was going to do.

"No Dylan!" I cried. "You can't!" He gave a pained chuckle.

"Somebody has to move the bookcase back in front of the door, Alex." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Please don't…you don't know what you'd be giving up." I begged. He gave a shrug.

"I'll…I'll be fine. I'll hide in the closet." He jerked a finger at the closet.

"You know they'll find you right away." I whispered, looking down at the floor. He bit his lip because he already knew.

We heard the thundering footsteps come down the stairs.

"Just get in, Alex." He hissed. I raised my chin.

"Not unless you do." I insisted. I wasn't leaving him behind.

"Alex," He moaned, "Don't do this to me. Just be safe with the rest."

"I'm going to stay out with you…better decide quick Dylan." I said, "The clock is ticking away."

He glanced back at the door.

"You can't even see the door in the wall- please Dylan we'd be fine." I told him, "Even without the bookcase."

The footsteps sounded right outside our door. He sighed and took something out of his pocket and turned it on. It was a flashlight.

"Come one." He whispered. I nodded and stepped into the tangle of cords, and he followed.

I pushed the cords aside and stepped back to let him pass. The light flashed and I saw a black wall.

He pulled the door behind him shut and using his flashlight quickly did something that I assumed was locking it.

Just as we heard the seekers bust down the door to the classroom, Dylan clicked off the flashlight, and we were plunged into darkness.

* * *

Ohh, first chapter! How'd ya like it? Good bad or what? I know it might not be very good but yeah...and just so you know the POV is always Alex's, or my characters...mmmkay? If you like it- i'll update every friday...and I want to so press the little review button and we can all be happy!


	2. Chapter Two: The Hideaway

**Okay! Like I said- I'll update ever friday! So i am updating. Thanks to everyone who looked and a specail thanks to TopKat90- the only one who reviewd...so TopKat90- you get to do something specail! I have already written quite a few chapters, but I'll PM you with what I need you to do....yeah so...Oh yeah- and all the chapters will probally be really LONG- this one's I think pushing about 17 pages...**

**TopKat90-Thanks!**

****

Chapter Two: The Hideaway

Dylan waited in the total darkness for twenty agonizing minuets. I listened intently to the Seekers as they filled in, the tables being thrown away easily.

"I swore they came in here." One of them said.

"Well…" A higher pitched voice said crossly, "They aren't here now!"

We held our breath as we heard the footsteps fall painfully close to the door we hid behind.

"Henri…" A third voice called, "Look I think it's a closet. That's where they could be hiding." The footsteps faded away and I heard them creak open the old closet door.

Dylan stiffened and clenched his hands around the flashlight.

"I would have been found." I heard him mutter so quietly that I had to strain to hear it even though I was standing right next to him.

I heard some more talking outside, and I didn't even want to hear it.

Instead I sat down, leaning my back on the cold wall behind me. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin in my knees.

I tried to funnel out the voices outside of the door by closing my eyes as hard as I could. Dylan sat down beside me, lazily setting one arm over his left leg.

We waited a long time, the only noises after awhile was our labored breathing. After it had been nearly half an hour without another nose, Dylan cleared his throat.

"Do you think they're gone?" He whispered to me. I hesitated. They would leave this place alone for a while after they had swept it clean of all humans.

"I think…" I whispered back. He nodded. Then, stiffly, he sat up and flicked back on the flashlight. I pushed myself up off the floor, dusting my legs off.

"Kay, Dylan, where do we go now?" I asked, following the dancing light that he moved around.

"This way." He said confidently, and let the light illuminate small passageway barley big enough for someone to fit through.

"Is that the only way?" I asked with a small squeak. He glanced at me, his face turned into a frown.

"Yes…it is." He answered. Then as if to prove it, shown the flashlight around the small room, and indeed it was the only passageway.

Boldly, he walked up to it. He gave a smile, "Ladies first…" He said with a somewhat evil smile. I held by breath and got down on my hand and knees.

The hole was small, muddy and stunk of mold and fungi. My hands touched something wet and slimly and I flinched and drew it back.

I couldn't see my own hands in front of me, and I used one hand to feel along the edges of the packed dirt. The hole sloped gently and I tripped and fell. A snicker came from behind me.

"Oh, shut up you." I growled to myself so he couldn't hear.

Not to show weakness to him, I picked myself up although my hands were stinging and red.

I crawled for a while with Dylan not to far behind me. I felt a sigh of relief as a musky light shown not to far off. I scrambled faster to reach the light and met it in mere minuets.

I waited for Dylan who gave a laugh as he came out.

"You're all muddy." He snorted pointing to my jeans. I looked down and saw they were all splotched with brown mud. I rolled my eyes and started down another passageway, the only one in that room too.

Luckily this one had enough room for even Dylan to stand up in it. And this one was shorter too, only about one hundred steps.

There was a low murmuring at the end of the tunnel and I prayed it was the rest of the kids. A sudden dark shape darted out, a low warning hiss.

I flinched, taking a small step back. The figure appeared from the shadows it was Kenzie, a long metal pole raised above her head like a weapon. Her mouth was twisted into a snarl but changed her expression when she saw us.

"Oh thank god! I thought it was them…" She spat with incredibly venom.

"Yeah, just us." I said rather sheepishly. I glanced at her weapon, "Uh, Ken…what is that!" She lowed the pipe, and tossed it between her hands.

"Oh this old thing…I found it laying on the ground. I thought it might come in handy. Knock the snot out of a leeker."

"Seeker." I corrected. Kenzie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" She growled.

"Did the rest of the kids make it?" I asked worriedly. She nodded.

"All down there," She said jerking her thumb to a tunnel, "I made sure all of them made it!" She told me proudly.

I pushed past her, and she was surprised and paused for a moment before following after Dylan.

The talking grew louder and louder with each step. There was another taller figure at the end of the tunnel, bearing a pipe like Kenzie was.

This time the person didn't jump at us like Kenzie had, but instead stiffened as I passed her. I glanced at the person, and then took a double take.

"Rose?" I asked. She smiled and hugged me.

"Alex! We were so worried when you hadn't came back after a while!" She breathed happily. I grinned.

"I can take care of myself." I laughed and she nodded. She was quite for a minuet and watched with deeply, and drew in a sharp breath when Dylan appeared behind me.

He huffed and scratched his head giving a light chuckle, "Uh, Rose…" He murmured. Even in the dim light, I could see Rose's cheeks turn bright red. She giggled faintly and looked down.

"Hi, Dylan." She answered. I stepped aside and they both stepped forward, although Rose tripped and just before she hit the ground, Dylan caught her.

She was mesmerized for a moment, staring at him, her lips slightly open. One of his hands held her waist and the other was wrapped around her arm. The stared at each other for a few seconds before they suddenly realized they had audience.

Kenzie elbowed me and snickered pointing at the two. "Love birds." She hissed under her breath. This time even I laughed quietly.

Dylan set Rose upright and tried to say something but it only came out as air. Rose was pretty much in the same state.

Rose found my hand and squeezed it hard, excitement coursing through her veins. Dylan was looking at her, an expression on his face I couldn't read.

"Okay!" Kenzie said loudly, squeezing between Dylan and Rose, "Let's go!" She said and pushed back a slim piece of wood over an entranceway.

"I told everyone that you know all about the souls and you know how to save us all! And everyone believed me!" Kenzie raved, struggling as she tried to lift the wood away. I stopped in my tracks gawking at her.

"You…did…what!" I asked when she looked at me strangely. She shrugged.

"They…they had questions!" She told me, slightly exasperated, "And I had to give them answers."

I groaned and purposely banged my head against the wall, giving a grunt. "Why…me?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Lex…I'm sure you'll fine something out." Rose said, patting me on the back. I turned my head to glare at her.

"Thanks Rose," I said dryly, "You're a great help."

She brushed past me, following Dylan and Kenzie. I stayed behind, trying to muster up a solution, because I knew as soon as came to where all the kids were-they would expect ME to guide them.

Me, 14 year old me! I didn't know what I would do. And my friends weren't much help either. Kenzie was edgy, although we all were, she was unusually edgy. And Rose was trailing Dylan like an obedient puppy.

"Go, and face your fears." My inner self whispered to me. I didn't want to listen, and deep down, I knew they were right.

But I really didn't want to sit in a hole until someone found me…no, that wouldn't work. My best choice was to follow into where Kenzie had gone.

It was lighter in there, and the voices were laughing although still worried. I hesitated in the threshold of the door leading to the room. I didn't know where or what we were under, and I didn't care.

The room seemed so carefree compared to what it normally was because most of the kids knew that the seekers under here couldn't catch them.

I looked around the room, and caught Jasper's eye. He smiled brightly and stood up from the small circle he was sitting with. The boys sitting with him seemed to take no notice.

"Alex!" He cried, "Hey you! Is it true you know all about these invaders and you know how to save us?" He asked straight off the back. I didn't answer. His expression turned worried.

"Please don't tell me you don't know how." He said with a moan.

"No, no." I sighed, "I do- I just wish Kenzie hadn't told everyone that."

Jasper snorted and glanced over at Kenzie who was on the far side of the clearing.

"Yeah, there are a lot of things that I wished Kenzie hadn't said." He confessed. I glanced upward.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just worried people won't listen to me. You know?" I told him. He milled over the question for a second before answered.

"Well Alex…really I don't because I've never been in that situation." Jasper said with a smile, which was gone in seconds, "But I…uh see where you're coming from." He said quietly when I glared at him.

"Jasper…just help me. Please!" I begged him. He nodded.

"What do I need to do?" he asked. I looked past his shoulder into the clearing. I spotted Kenzie, Rose, and Dylan standing behind a mound of land packed into a stage.

"Mainly, I need your help to figure this out. We need to get over to Kenzie and the rest." I told him. He glanced back at where I was telling him, and nodded.

"Got it, come on!" Jasper agreed. He ducked down, keeping to the shadows and I followed, praying that I wouldn't be seen-not yet.

"Hey, looks like there's four girls and one boy here now!" Rose called as soon as Jasper and I came into sight, safely hidden away behind the mound.

"Oh, shut it!" Jasper spat back at Rose. Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"Pu-leez guys!" I asked, my voice getting higher pitched, "It's like the end of the world and you two are still fighting?"

"It started it!" Jasper and Rose complained in unison, pointing a finger at each other. Behind them, Kenzie rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys…really." Dylan agreed. Rose tried to make it seem like it was hard giving in, but I knew she would to it for Dylan.

"Thank you." Kenzie muttered from behind still. Dylan ignored her.

"Alex please what are we dealing with… and exactly how do you know this?" Dylan asked me. Suddenly the weight of my pack was pulling me down. I shrugged the pack off.

"We…" I panted as I reached into my bag, "are dealing with aliens. Advanced species, yes very advanced. Much more than we ever could be. And how I know," I paused again and pulled out a worn yellow and black book, "Is because I read this book."

Dylan stared at me. "A…book?" He asked skeptically. I nodded hard.

"Yes, you have to believe me on this." I told him. I already knew that Kenzie, Jasper, and Rose believed me. He hesitated, pressing his lips together into a thin line.

"So this book…" He struggled to make a sentence, "Is everything we'll need to know?" I tried to make sense of his question.

"Per say…it's not like a field guide or anything-It's just a book that turned out to be true. But it has almost all the information we'll need." I told him. He just nodded.

"You've read the book then?" He conferred. I smiled.

"Thourghly actually, four times to be exact." I told him proudly, stroking the bindings of the book as if it was a fluffy cat.

"I've read it too!" Rose chipped in. Jasper looked at her.

"How many times?" He asked her with a grin. Rose looked down.

"Once…"

"Just like I thought." Jasper said smugly.

"How many inches have you grown since the first grade?" Rose retorted hotly. Jasper mickicked her and Rose stuck her tongue out again. Dylan laughed.

"Well maybe more people will listen if two people know what we have to deal with." Dylan suggested. Jasper opened his mouth to say something loudly but then snorted.

"Of course you'll stick up for her." He sneered.

"Could we please reach some kind of agreement here? Like a no fighting rule?" I asked, looking at Rose and Jasper with dagger eyes.

The two glared at each other, but didn't say any more comments; although I could see some stinging comments burning a hole in Rose's mind.

"THANK YOU!" Kenzie said louder than the first time.

"Like you haven't had your fights with me." Jasper snorted.

I put my hands on my head, about ready to tear out my hair.

"Can we please focus on the problem right now!" I asked loudly. The four turned to me, and Dylan was the first to agree, with Rose right after, and then Jasper, and lastly Kenzie.

"What is the main problem again?" Jasper asked, looking at me. I groaned.

"The problem is everyone expects me to lead them. And what if they don't believe me? That is the problem." I replied.

"That is a problem." Rose agreed. I looked at her for a long moment.

"Well I'm sure that leading won't be to hard." Kenzie said.

"And you could have someone help you." Dylan offered.  
"And you did say that the information was in a book right!" Jasper asked suddenly. I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"We could have everybody read it! That way everyone would know!" He said like it was the most brilliant thing in the world, "How long is it?" He demanded. I flipped to the back of the book.

"About 700 pages." I replied. He kicked a stone angrily.

"Crap! I guess that idea is out." He looked around the circle, "Any more brilliant solutions?"

Dylan rolled his eyes, Kenzie shook her head and Rose glared at Jasper. Jasper shrunk down.

"Okay…nee-ver mind." He said, pulling out the word never. I gave a huff of frustration.

"I need answers here people!" I hissed. No one answered, "Fine, and Dylan if you don't mind me asking-how'd you know about this place?" I asked him. He blinked.

"Oh well I uh…was in here, last year, when we had one of those burglar practice things. Mrs. Pin showed me in here and showed me around. I think I was the only one in my class to know." He said proudly, and Rose gave a smile while I shrugged. I pulled my eyebrows together as Kenzie yawned. Then I yawned.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked, wearily rubbing an eye. Kenzie checked her pink sparkly watch.

"Like, only 8:30." Kenzie said, "But I'm pretty tired." She admitted.  
"Me too." Rose agreed. I shrugged.

"I guess I am too, but it has been a long day." I told them logically.

"So I guess sleeping somewhere would help." Jasper muttered.

"Dang, just another thing for me to figure out." I sighed.

"I know how I, well we, can solve that." Dylan offered. We all looked at him, "Yeah… in case of an emergency, there's a warehouse like thing in here. But there's not much."

"What kind of stuff?" Rose asked. Dylan shrugged.

"Blankets, pillows, thin mattresses, and some food that would last us two days." He told us.

"That will do, for now." I decided. Jasper looked at me, a smile splashed across his face.

"What now, Mayor Alex?" He asked playfully. I scowled.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." I grumbled.

"I hate to say this, Alex," Kenzie sighed, looking at me, "But Jasper's right. You're basically the leader now…it sounds right."

"If that's how you want to play…then fine!" I snapped, "Dylan and Rose- go to the storage room and pull out as many pillows, blankets, and mattresses as you can fine." I instructed. Rose nodded, as did Dylan although he was older than me.

"Then what do we do?" Jasper asked as Rose and Dylan ran over to the edge of the large clearing. I looked up at the mound that sheltered us. It towered not to high above our head.

"Help me find a way to get up there." I mumbled, pointing up.

Instantly, Kenzie and Jasper started looking around the mound, fingering the dirt. It crumbled in their fingers easily.

"Hey Alex!" Kenzie called from the far end. Jasper and I ran over to her. She was standing by a staircase. Although it was faded and looked unstable, it was there.

Gingerly, I set a foot down on the first step, testing it. It didn't budge. Jasper leaned down and using a few fingers rubbed the dirt to reveal a stone under it.

"There are stones under the dirt." Jasper concluded, standing up and dusting off his fingers, " You should be safe." I nodded and hastened up the stairs, Jasper and Kenzie not far behind.

I reached the top and stood up, and looked down, seeing the kids below her.

One of the kids, a fifth grader named James, looked up. He nudged one of his friends and pointed at me. Then he said something to his friend witch made a few more people look up. In a few short minuets all the kids were looking up at me. There was a low whisper, and the kids were glancing from me to the tunnel leading to the outside. I looked down to the ground about ten feet below me. It made me a bit dizzy looking at it.

Kenzie came up behind me. "Say something!" She whispered in my ear. I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off as someone in the crowd called out "Is it true you can save us?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes!" I called out shakily, "I think I can. But to do it, I need your total loyalty. I need you to accept me as your leader and do what I say." I said. Total silence met my ears, and that made me still a bit uneasy.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked, "If anyone objects, please raise your hand."

A boy in my class named Jonah did, but put it down quickly when he saw he was the only one.

"Jerk…" Jasper hissed, coming up beside me like Kenzie had. I gave a quick smile at him.

"First off!" I started, felling the flow of power rush toward me, "Is sleeping. Behind you, Rose and Dylan are brining out things to sleep on." I said. Everyone turned around and I looked above his or her heads to see a growing pile from a small door. A few people started getting up.

"Sit down for right now…uh please?" I instructed, I didn't want it to feel like I was a dictator or anything…I was trying to make things sound nice.

I nodded to Kenzie not even having to say anything, she ran over to the end of the clearing. She would ask Dylan and Rose how much supply we would need.

All the people under me watched as I pulled out my silver cell phone and it vibrated. I flipped it open and saw a message from Kenzie. I clicked the 'read' button and her message was:

We have 31 single mattresses, 16 double person mattresses, 62 blankets, 31 small pillows, and 16 large pillows…more inventory L8r

I smiled and looked into the crowd. "Is Dexter here?" I asked. Dexter was our walking calculator in our class. Dexter stood up and I motioned for him to come over and up on the mound.

Dexter had short brown hair and tanned skin. He was soon up on the platform with Jasper and I.

"What do you need Alex?" He asked. I showed him the text.

"We have 62 kids here, including me…how many people will need to double up?" I asked him.

"About half-32 to be safe." He said, not even missing a beat. I thanked him and he went back down with the others.

"We have 31 single mattresses and 16 double- so that means half of you will have to double up…Kay?" I told them. Just then an idea hit me…"And when you pick your partners, pick them good because I might assign groups later. Everyone has to find a partner…even if you're sleeping on a single." I added. People were in a hurry now grabbing people and figuring out who would get a single.

I grabbed my bag, throwing the phone into in to and running off. Jasper followed me halfway through the crowd before a boy in our class named Mark grabbed Jasper.

"Hey buddy! Let's be partners!" He said, grabbing Jasper by the arm and pulling him away.

"Help me…" Jasper mouthed as he was pulled away. I gave him a sorry grin. I stopped in the middle, searching.

Then, quick as a dart, I grabbed a girl. I knew whom I grabbed too. I was one of my best friends, Effie.

Effie was a pretty girl with dark, almost black, hair and almond shaped chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Effie!" I panted, "Have a partner yet?" I asked her. She shook her head, "Want to be mine?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course!" She said.

"Good…come with me." I said and we together made our way over to the storage room.

"Alex!" Rose called from behind the stack, "Hi Effie…" She acknowledged.

"Rose, are all the pillows and blankets and mattresses out?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah…Dylan was so strong…" She dreamed quietly. I gave a satisfied nod.

"Cool…" I said and Dylan came out from the storage room, "Both of you find partners." I told them. Rose looked at Dylan, a wistful look in her eyes.

"A partner that is your same gender." I hinted at her. She rolled her eyes but they both ran off.

"Hey Effie…look in my bag and find my paper and pen." I told her, shrugging my pack off.

While she rummaged through my stuff I observed the crowed, trying to find a way to get their attention.

I looked back at Effie and grabbed the pencil and paper from her. "Thanks!"

"Need a way to get the crowd's attention?" She asked me. I nodded absentmindedly. She gave a smile and then gave a shrill dog whistle that made my ears ring.

Everyone looked at me.

"Uh thanks Effie…" I mumbled, rubbing my ear, "Okay! Everyone line up with your partner to get your bed and stuff." I called.

Surprisingly there was little pushing and shoving to get into a nice line. I sat down a few feet from the pile, gnawing on the tip of my pen.

"Effie, give younger people a double and older people singles and give them…." She cut me off.

"The right size pillow and blankets?" She guessed. I nodded. Then she started organizing the bedding into piles of kind and size.

I looked down at my paper, drawing a line down it and labeling one side 'Person 1' and the other side 'Person 2'. I planned to take down all the names and their grade too.

I looked up to see the first pair Mark and Jasper. Quickly I scribbled down their names.

"Effie will give you your bedding." I said and looked back. Effie glanced at Mark…and then Jasper.

"What should I give them? Mark's tall and Jasper's the size of a first grader?" She asked me, joking at Jasper's size.

"Two singles." I answered back.

For almost an hour, I sat writing down names and watching as Effie gave away the bedding. At the half waypoint, I got up to stretch, looking down the line.

One person in particular caught my eye. I did a double take and felt my heart thump faster. I took deep, silent, breaths, and looked away.

"It can't be." I mumbled with a shake of my head. The person that I was imagining I was seeing was someone I hadn't seen in nearly 6 six months. He was a good friend, but I got to see him so little.

His name was Kyle and he had deep blue eyes, pale skin, and sand blond hair.

I sat down quickly, taking down the names and counting down to when I thought I saw him. I didn't look up when I thought I was at the pair.

"Alex…" A voice said. I gave a sigh of relief. It wasn't Kyle's voice. It was a boy named Danny…he lived on my street.

"Oh hi Danny." I mumbled not bothering to look up as I jotted his name down, "Who's your partner going to be?" I asked him.

"Me."  
That voice stopped my heart completely it seemed. I suddenly couldn't breath. I was aware of Effie watching from behind, amazement in her eyes. The voice that had spoken was Kyle.

Stiffly, I brought my head up to see his face. It was almost exactly how I remembered it, although more defined now.

His smile was real as he looked at me. I forced myself to swallow.

"Hi, Kyle." I said, making my voice sound level. Then without looking, I wrote down his name, "Just out of curiosity, what are you doing here?" I asked. And I was curious. He hadn't gone to our school for five years now it would be. He and Danny exchanged swift glances.

"He was over at my house…." Started Danny, pausing.

"And I came with him when the siren rang." Kyle finished. I opened my mouth, but all I could muster was to close it and weakly nod.

"Effie has your stuff." I said slowly, stiffly pointing back toward Effie. They grabbed the bedding…and then they were gone. I was in a daze as I finished the rest of the line, keeping to myself.

When everyone was finally done, I got up and gave a long stretch.

"Man…I'm bushed." I mumbled, "What do we have left?" I asked her.

"One single set and one double set….and we're the last ones." She said. I glanced down. I would let her have the doubles.

"Come on!" She said happily, grabbing both of the mattresses, and I grabbed the pillows and blankets.

I scouted for a place to sleep, seeing most were curled up and quietly talking and others were already asleep. Not everyone was next to his or her partners…I noted. I saw four groups that had singles were split up.

There was the high scholar Jade whose partner was Rose, Marks whose partner was Jasper, Brant whose partner was Dylan, and Brittney who's partner was Kenzie. I yawned and kept looking, seeing no point to ponder.

I found an open spot and set down the blankets.

"Here!" I exclaimed. Effie bit her lip and looked up at the mound.

"You should sleep up there…so you can see everyone." She suggested quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm an eight grader like you, Effie." I objected. She shrugged.

"Yes, I guess so…but you're also our leader." She pointed out.

"I agree with Effie." A voice came from down on the ground. I looked down to see two girls from my class. The one that had spoken was a tall girl named Monica. Beside her, a shorter girl with shoulder length brown hair named Meghan lay.

"Totally!" Meghan agreed. I sighed.

"Fine, come on Effie." I mumbled. I would have her sleep behind the mound while I slept on top.

I heard a faint noise from behind the mound and turned the corner.

"GAA!" I exclaimed quietly. Already laid out behind the mound were Rose, Kenzie, Jasper, and Dylan. I scowled.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. Kenzie opened an eye.

"Sleeping." She mumbled.

"No, I mean why are you here?" I asked. Rose sat up.

"Well…it seems that we're like your helpers. Below you…but above everyone else, so I got everyone together." She explained the frowned, "Your not mad…are you?" She asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, no." I said gently, "I guess your right. You can sleep here." I said. I dropped the double stuff at Effie's feet and reached to grab the single. Effie pulled them away.

"Come on Effie!" I groaned, "I'm tired."  
"You should take the double." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be FINE."

"You're our leader…you" I cut her off.

"You've used that card on me once…and once is all I'll take." I said.

"Let's take a vote." Effie suggested quickly, pulling the single away when I tried to grab it again. I shrugged. They had to see my reasoning.

"Sure…we'll all vote." I said smugly, "Now who says I should get the double?" I asked. Five hands went up, my hand was the only one that stayed down.

"GUYS!" I said, annoyed.

"You agreed to vote." Rose said with a laugh.

"Yeah!" Effie said, nodding to Rose, "Now take the double." She said, handing me the double set. I groaned, but grabbed it and a satisfied look came to Effie's face.

"Good." She said and laid down her small single next to the others, wrapping herself in the thin single blanket. I looked guiltily down at my large, thick blanket and wished she had taken it.

But I couldn't budge her, so I climbed to the top of the mound. On one side of me were my people, and the other was my workers.

It felt amazing and dizzying at the same time to stand above all these kids and know that they depended on me, and I was their leader.

As the last rays of daylight faded, so did the lights inside of our cave. I lay down and closed me eyes, tossing and turning with worry.

At first my confidence had drove out all the worries, but now I wasn't sure what to do. And I was getting sick at the thought of all the people that didn't make it.

Today, that siren had blasted through the city. And we had fled to our safe place, and they had come. 645 people had come, hoping to be saved. Only a handful of us had made it into the door…all of them kids. The rest had been caught, and a soul put in them. So many loved one lost. My mother…father…grandparents…Mrs. Pink…my godmother…my friends parents and siblings…all of them…gone.

645 people came today…and only 62 kids are safe- no one else made it.

* * *

**Ohh...second chapter! How did you like it? Remember every friday-something to look forward to....Review now- Alex wants you to! **


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

**I know I said I'd update every Friday (changing it to thursday, Friday is my busy day) But I got it to you early! I've already written three or more chapters so I'm just going to slowly catch u guys up, mkay? Good. Now for this...**

**Topkat90- yeah...that's kind of how I'd want to imagine it- that's the feel I guess I was going for, wether I knew it or not (Probally not...) But yes, my friends will help me of course and I will eventually get all those kids in line (=D) **

**sleepthroughthestatic- again, yes Alex's friends will help her in time, and Alex is really the relutant leader...I mean if you were forced to lead a group of 62 kids while there were kids older than you and the only reason you're picked is because you've read a book? How would that make you feel, I might be a little happy but my character Alex has a lot more guts than I do...**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Plans**

A bright light awakened me from my sleep. I gave a low moan…I didn't want to get up today.

I rolled over, to hand my hand over the side of my platform bed. But instead of gently caressing the carpet, my hand came down on cold hard ground.

My hand fingered around searching for the carpet, and when reddish dirt was the only thing found, I snapped my eyes open.

At first I was very disoriented, seeing only a bright light in my eyes and a strong dirt packed ceiling.

Groggily, I sat up and sighed as I looked down. Oh yeah…

The plot of the previous day came rushing into my head, a stomach sickness starting as I felt a pang of hunger.

Quickly, searching the heads, I was glad to see I was the only one up. I sighed and searched through my bag for a saltine cracker.

The salt made my lips dry and cracked, and I reached for my bag when I realized I had nothing to drink with it. I knew there was a Gatorade in my pack somewhere…

There was, and although warm, it tasted good to my almost starved stomach. I drank half before I stopped, sloshing the remains around.

I didn't know how much food was stored, or when I would take someone on a raid, the first of our group, so I left the rest for later.

I looked down on my other side where my 'workers' were, glad to see everyone still asleep there too. The jump was closer this time, only about six feet. I got ready to jump, but instead sat on the edge, my feet dangling.

I watched my friends sleep. Rose was lying on her side clutching her pillow tightly and mumbling something inaudible. Kenzie was curled up in a tight cocoon, using her blanket. Effie twitched every so often, but other than that no movement. Jasper tossed and turned and groaned, and I wondered idly how he didn't wake up his companions. And lastly Dylan lay on his side peacefully, his back toward me.

I yawned and stretched and then, jumped down.

My impact woke up the person closest to me who just happened to be Jasper.

"TOMATOES!" He said as his eyes flew open, and he sat up. He scratched his head in confusion, looking around, a glassy sleepy look to his eyes.

"Alex?" He mumbled, "What are you doing in my room?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Wake up Jasper…your underground." I said with a sigh. He blinked a long slow blink, trying to make sense of my words.

"Underground…?" He asked, still asleep. I waved my hand.

"Look around." I told him and he did, gradually waking up. He finally looked at me, realization hitting him. He looked a bit happy for the upcoming day.

He was up in an instant, his mind wide-awake. He bounced back and forth on one foot, "So what time is it!" He asked. I swiftly glanced at him.

"Are you always this hyper when you wake up." I asked him. He didn't pause while he thought, but instead kept moving.

"Sometimes but only when I had no dinner or when something really exciting happens and sometimes when I watch a scary movie I get really hyper in the morning because I don't have enough sleep or when I eat to much candy…" He droned on and didn't ever end his sentence. I cut his off with a wave of my hand.

"Okay I get it!" I said, "Now just wait." Carefully, trying to be as light on my feet as possible, I padded over to Kenzie and lifted one of her arms to look at her watch, "It's about 5:00 in the morning." I answered, amazing myself.

My earliest time for waking up by myself was eight, and that was even a stretch. But I was glad by body had caught up to it's responsibilities and I would be waking up at this time now, feeling fully ready.

"Okay Alex…what can I do?" He asked. I looked at my sleeping friends. They looked so, peaceful…but I would need their help.

"Wake up Dylan." I instructed. He nodded and jumped over to Dylan's side.

I walked over to Rose and gently nudged her. She woke easily, and her reaction was mostly the same as Jasper's.

When she finally grasped what was going on, she looked up at me, her face downcast and somber.

"So it wasn't a dream?" She asked hoarsely, "They really did reach us? And we're really the only ones left? And everything that happened yesterday…that was real?" She asked, her voice real quiet and sad. I nodded gravely.

"Yes…it's reality." Her face became washed with angst, and she curled up in a fetal position, and closed her eyes. She mourned quietly, saying things that I didn't understand but they were full of sorrow.

I left my friend to herself and woke up Effie. She, unlike the rest of us, was right on the ball when she awakened, knowing exactly where she was.

And lastly, there was Kenzie who took and eternity to wake it seemed, and Effie had to whistle her dog whistle in her ear before she finally started to groan.

Kenzie, although very pretty, had not slept well. I could tell because her usually silky blond hair was tangled and messy, her face was pale and white, and her under her eyes were a dark shade.

"Uggnh!" She muttered before she came into beingness, and she caught on pretty quickly.

We all walked over to Dylan and Jasper. Dylan had woken up and was rubbing his eyes. Jasper was still a bit hyper, but not as much.

He snicked into his hand when he saw Kenzie's hair.

"What!" Kenzie demanded hotly. He tried to unsuccessfully stifle a laugh.

"Nice hair." He snorted. Kenzie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nice size." She shot back, and Jasper smirked.

"You two." He answered. And Kenzie's face flushed red. She was short, shorter than Jasper and it was rare that she got picked on for it.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rose stumbled over to us. Jasper looked at her, a grin across his face. Rose glared at him.

"Don't say anything!" She warned, tugging on the sleeve of her striped shirt.

"I wasn't." Jasper lied. Rose curled her lip back into a snarl.

"There's nothing wrong with mourning lost ones." She said defensively. I tapped my toe impatiently.

"Ahem!" I said, "There's work to be done." I hinted. Unlike the previous day, the looked at me.

I motioned for them to come up to the mound. Some grabbed their mattresses to sit on. Once we were all good and cozy, I sighed.

"We can't stay her forever." I said. A chorus of agreement followed.

"So where do we go?" Rose inquired. I thought for a moment, brining my eyebrows together.

"Maybe…my condo?" I suggested.

"Why there?" Kenzie asked. I smiled.

"Although it was summer break, people don't live in their condos…and usually there are little valuables there. And they've probably swept it by now so…"  
"So they'd leave it alone for awhile?" Effie guessed. I was taken aback, noticing that she seemed to finish my sentences. I regained myself.

"Yes exactly!" I concluded, "Although just like here-it would be a temporary place, until we find somewhere better." I explained. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Where would we find a better place?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"Anywhere! Somewhere where no soul would live, they hate isolation." I said, quietly thinking to myself.

"Where exactly did the people in the book take cover?" Kenzie asked.

"The main character lived in somewhere warm, and then crossed the state into a desert to find living humans." I answered.

"I'd rather not cross a state border." Dylan chipped quietly.

"Yeah, so do I." I agreed, "I would just be to hard to live in another state…away from all this." I said, extending my hands to everything.

"Well I don't mind state borders." Rose mumbled. Effie sighed.

"You've moved like 14 times." Ellie said, "Of course state borders don't matter to you."

"Let's get back on track." I asked, "We really need to work on not getting off track."

"What next…I mean how to we get to the condo?" Jasper asked. In the dirt, I drew a sloppy map with my finger.

"Okay…we're here." I started.

"The little star?" Jasper asked as I drew a star. I nodded.

"Yeah…and my condo's up here, inside the finger of the glove, almost at the tip." I said, pointing to the tip of Wisconsin's glove.

"How long would it take to get there?" Rose asked. I groaned.

"By car, and hour and a half…but we don't have access to a car, neither anyone who could drive us." I pointed out.

"By feet is our best guess?" Effie asked. I nodded.

"It may take awhile, and we'd have to travel by night…sleep during the day. It will be hard." I warned grimly.

"Oh, we've seen hard…and if anyone wants to survive that's what they're going to have to face." Dylan said firmly.

"Good…so you know where I stand from. Preparations will need to be made." I said, and then got up and dusted off my sweat pants, "Best get an early start…Effie- will you do the honors?" I asked. Effie grinned and nodded and then we all covered our ears.

She brought in a big breath, and then whistled as loud as she could. Lots of the people sleeping down below woke up, groaning and rubbing their eyes.

"Sorry bout that folks, be we need to get going!" I said cheerfully. Some people glared at me, giving me dagger eyes from waking them up from their sleep.

"If anyone is still sleeping…please wake him or her up." I asked, noticing a few stranglers that where still in dreamland. A few of the boys had a bit fun, whacking sleeping people over the heads with their pillows. Beside, me all the girls rolled their eyes.

"Man, that looks like fun." Jasper muttered and Dylan agreed. I turned to my works and then glanced back down at my people. They were still groggy, sleep making them inattentive.

"I'm going to give you a few minuets to wake up…and then I'll tell you what we're going to do." I called, a few people nodded. I smiled and looked back at my workers.

"I think I'm going to give each of you a job." I said, smiling wily.

"Rose…you will be in charge of figuring out how much each person can carry. I think the seekers won't go here for a while…so you can use text books to test how strong they are." I instructed.

"What do I write it down on?" She asked.

"All teachers have pens and pencils and paper." Jasper said. She nodded.

"After, I'll take a few at a time and do tests." She told me.

"Just remember to use the same text book for everyone." I warned. She tapped her mind to show she already knew.

"Effie…you've in charge of bedding stuff. We're going to need all the pillows, blankets, and mattress we can find. Look around the school, but don't go outside." I told her. She nodded.

"Dylan, you're in charge of food. Take all the stuff from the store and from any other room in the store. Be careful though. We'll need mostly stuff that can last awhile and if you grab any meat make sure it's already cooked. Perishables we'll eat today and tomorrow." I told him, thinking over our eating plan carefully.

I looked at Kenzie and Jasper who still had no job.

"Kenzie you need to find all the useful things we can. Pencils, pens- little things. Maybe a book or two, and remember USEFUL things. Kay?" She looked a bit insulted, but nodded.

"And what about me?" Jasper asked. I gave a thin smile.

"You're going to have to use your brain for this one." I warned. He pouted.

"I hate using my brain." He muttered.

"Well this will be fun." I assured him, "You need to go around the school and find anything that would make our trip easier as in carrying things. Anything with wheels that can hold things, or if you find like sleds or something, or if you do find wheels, try to make something with them. Kay?" I told him. He nodded.

"You mean like the little yellow squares with wheels we use for dodge ball?" He asked.

"Exactly, and you're also in charge of find string or yarn…like I said, anything that's going to make it easier to carry things."  
"What are you going to do?" Rose asked me, and I bit my lip.

"On sec, let's see…food and water, bedding, weight…." I counted off each thing on my finger, "I'll be making piles for people to carry after you bring me the measurements. Make a copy to send with one person to bring me…kay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Let's talk to them now." I said, and turned back toward them.

"Listen up!" I called over the roar of their conversations. Their attention was on me.

"We can't stay here…so I have picked another temporary site where we can stay longer. Although it's a week walk away…it's our survival." I said. A few people moaned. I narrowed my eyes.

"If you don't want to make the journy…you don't have to. But just expect that the seekers will find you very, very soon…not a chance unless you follow me!" I told them, but then making my low dark and sinister, "It will be rough, and hard and you must listen and remember to what I tell you…agreed?" I told them. Jonah again, almost raised his hand but put it down quickly.

"First off, we'll have to travel by night. Today is preparation day…you'll get to sleep when I don't need you so you can walk all night. Effie will be finding bedding materials. Kenzie will be finding useful items, and Rose will be seeing how much you can carry." I said and then raising my voice, "Everyone will have to carry something, maybe a lot. No lying to get out of carrying a lot- because we'll just gives you more anyway." I warned. I saw my younger sister Anna scowl up at me and fold her arms across her chest.

"But you may not have to carry everything in your arms per say. Jasper will be going around the school to find things to make it easier. Dylan will be finding food…and don't think food is plentiful." I said, "You'll eat what you get or you don't eat at all. It's do or die out there!" I said. A few people whispered something to their friends in worried tones. I felt a flash of sympathy.

I looked down at all the people. There would be need to be about 11 groups of people doing things…and there was 62 people here…minus us 6 so that was uh…54 people…so that would mean roughly…five to a group and I would place the stranglers.

"Okay!" I said raising my voice, silently hoping my math was correct, "Everyone into groups of five…and if you don't have a group, I'll put you in one!" I instructed. People, just like the last night were in a flurry, grabbing people's arms and calling to people across the room.

"11?" Effie asked from my side quizzically, "There's only like six of us."

"Yes, that may be true…but…I don't know. 11 just seems," I gave a shrug, "Right?"

"There are only six of us here though." Kenzie reminded me impatiently.

"Yes I know, I'll control the groups that you don't have." I told them as calmly as I could manage, "And besides- who's to say there's always going to be five people helping me decide?"

Kenzie and Effie looked at each other, confusion seeping across their faces. Jasper looked at me with shock, Rose was looking down and Dylan's face was expressionless. I didn't pause on the subject.

"You're going to replace us?" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"I never said _that_."

"You thought it though." Kenzie accused.

"You don't know what I thought!" I said angrily, and then turned back to the 11 groups.

Just like I thought…there were some people without a group. I noticed idly that they were more so either young or 'unpopular'.

I looked over the groups, which mostly seemed to be divided by age…but there were only about five, just like I had asked, in each group. And there was like seven people without a group. I could just make them form their own group…but no.

I hadn't known why I chose 11 to be the number, but as far as I was concerned, it was staying that way.

Quickly, I threw them into groups, trying not to notice some people's unmasked disappointment. Some people could be so…mean! I turned back and motioned for Rose to come and stand by me.

"Which group do you want first?" I asked her, waving my hand at all the groups. She narrowed her eyes, searching. Suddenly, she sucked in a sharp breath.

"What?" I asked frantically, trying to locate where she was looking.

"My brother's here." She hissed. I let my shoulders relax.

"Oh…" I murmured, "But isn't that good?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess." She said, dismissing the questions, "I choose that group!" She decided quickly, and I could see it was a spilt second decision, trying to get off the topic.

I followed her finger, and saw she was pointing at a group that included mostly fifth graders. I nodded.

"Okay! You get down, and I'll tell them. When you're done, send for one of the groups in here." I told her. She nodded.

While she made her way down, taking a few seconds to decide whether to jump or walk (She chose using the stairs) I searched for someone familiar in the group.

"Okay, the group with Kelly in it," I said and paused, pointing to Kelly for a double emphasis, "Follow Rose."

Then I looked back to my remaining workers, "Who'd like to choose their group next?" I asked. Kenzie went next, choosing the group that my brother, Jackson was in. He gave an evil grin and me and I gave him a warning glance as he passed beneath the mound.

Dylan decided next, immediately choosing a group with high scholars. I could have guessed that he would want to feel a slight bit more comfortable.

Jasper was next, taking an eternity to choose- muttering quietly himself about the pros and cons of each group. I soon grew tired and assigned him a group of kids from my class that included the last of the high school kids.

Effie came last, telling me politely that she really didn't care. I searched over the groups, purposely avoiding a group from my class.

When I set with a group, I saw her glance wistfully at the group of boys from our grade. I, on any other occasion, would have put them with her.

But, the boys in the group were wild and loud, usually going off onto a tangent about some inside joke that us girls would never get. And I knew, although Effie was a smart, she wouldn't be able to keep the boys down for her job. Basically, the boys in that group had that attention span of a squirrel.

I smiled when I noticed that there were plenty groups left for my work. One group would divide things into groups on how heavy they thought it would be. One group I would send all over the school to collect the items.

Two groups would get time to rest, but I would set out six double mattresses. The rest we would add to the pile. And the last group would take inventory.

The five remaining groups watched as I came down to them. I saw that most groups were from my class. I didn't talk yet. Instead, I grabbed six sets of doubles and placed them right up against the mound.

I looked over the groups. I sighed and pointed to a group of girls my age.

There was Meghan and Monica, a girl with short fiery red hair named Mindy, a short girl named Demi, and a quiet girl with a bright smile named Vanessa.

"You five get to sleep. Two to a bed please." I said pointing to the doubles. They attacked it greedily, and it ended up that Vanessa got a whole bed to herself. I turned back to the other groups.

Then I pointed to another group that had some kids from my sister's class.  
"And you get the other three." I said. Anna, was in the group, ran up and hugged me. I felt my face flush red as I pried her from my waist. She smiled and ran over to the beds.

I sighed as I turned back. I hadn't really looked the groups over until now. And I realized something, I couldn't quite tell if it was a mistake or not, but Kyle was in the groups…and he was looking right at me.

I couldn't tell if I was happy or angry with myself. I tried to ignore his dagger eyes, and pointed to one.

"You are in charge of putting items into piles depending on how much they weigh." I said.

"You can start with all these mattresses, pillows and blankets." I said, grinning. A few grumbled about 'heavy lifting' although I knew that it wouldn't really be that heavy.

I pointed to the group Kyle was in. "You are my messengers." I said letting the word roll off my tongue, "You have to run all over the school to find items. Just wait so I can tell you who to go to." Instructed. Then looking at the last group.

"And you will be taking inventory of everything….fun huh?" I asked. A few people groaned loudly, and I inwardly agreed with them. Wasn't the most fun thing, but it was needed.

"Uh, Erik?" I asked, flinching quietly- Erik was in the group that I labeled 'attention span or a squirrel…or maybe a spoon'; and then I had put his group in the most boring job. _Smart Alex…maybe not your best move…_I cursed to myself, "Go into any room and find paper and pencils." I instructed him, although I had little hope, "And DON'T get distracted!" I reminded him. He looked at me.

"Don't worry Alex- I won't get…Look! Brown soil!" He said, faking distraction. I glared at him.

"Just kidding…I won't." He said, and he flashed a big grin. And I believed him.

While he ran off, I turned back to my messengers. Five people...five people to find…hmm.

"David…go find Effie. She should be collecting…uh bedding." I told him. He giggled.

"Bedding…" He snorted. I ignored him.

"Fred, you find Jasper. He'll be making something to make travel easier. Copper," I paused, trying to decide whom to send him to.

I was momentarily distracted, as I remembered why we called him 'Copper'. That wasn't his real name, granted, we just called him that because of his noticeable copper colored eyes. Although you may think that copper eyes would be cute; well they are…on any boy except for Copper. Back on the subject.

"Copper- go to Kenzie. She'll be finding useful small things. Don't drop any of what she gives you." I told him. He nodded.

"Danny," I said addressing Kyle's friend, "Go to Dylan. He's finding food. And lastly," I said, allowing myself to look over at Kyle, "Kyle."  
I chocked his name out, feeling a tingle fill my body.

"Kyle," I repeated, almost just for my benefit, "You're finding…" I almost said 'Rose' but I remembered she wouldn't have any items to bring.

"Kyle, you go with Fred to find Jasper." I said quickly. And looked down. He nodded.

"When he have your items, bring them back here and make a pile. People who are sorting…take from that pile. People that are taking inventory," I said, noticing Erik had come back, "You take a pile and write down what goes into it. After awhile, we'll switch. Everyone will get to rest." I said indicating to the already sleeping people.

"Now…go!" I called. I watched as Kyle left, feeling a flash of fear. I was afraid the seekers were there and they would catch him. It was silly, but still…I couldn't help myself.

The bond that we had shared as tiny second graders was strong, although a bit frazzled at the edges, I knew that it was still tightly wound together and could carry any weight that would come down on it….I just knew.

* * *

**There you go! I like long chapters if ya haven't noticed...but that's how it works so deal...but most people like long chapters...**

**But the boy Kyle is the boy I actually do like, FYI but we don't hear much about him in the next chapter, but introduce a new charcter- or more so elabricate on a character you saw a snipit of in here. If you guess who it is, you get to decide something for future chapters- ohhhh! So review..... (Just a hint- it's a boy) **


	4. Chapter 4: First Raid

**Okay- I know I said I would update on Thursday, but I was really busy the last two days, having pretty much no time AT ALL to upload ANYTHING! But it's here now...so be happy! This one's long! And because only one person reviewed, but didn't get the question right, she will not get the specail prize...The question was, who do you think will be elaborated in this chapter. The answer was....Fist let's do this.**

**Sleepthoughthestatic- You were really close on the Rose's brother thing, but it was kinda a trick question because in reality there are TWO boys that I will go into detail. One of them is my own brother, in this story (Remember, everyone's name is changed, so yeah) and Kyle is the boy u like 2? Wow, but like I said before, Kyle isn't really the boy's name that I like...**

**Okay, so the answer to the question was 1) My brother Jackson, and 2) Erik....so let's begin!**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter Four: First Raid

"We're out of food!" I growled, staring at the feeble pile of cans stacked before me. Dexter stood beside me, scratching his head with disbelief.

"I never calculate wrong on purpose." He murmured quietly, and furring his eyebrows in concentration. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms.

We were three days behind, and already out of food. This was just great.

I sighed, at first we were all ready to go- everything counted and everyone carrying something. But apparently, there was a secret door inside the computer room as well as my Soc. Studies room.

To make carrying the inventory easier, Danny had brought his stuff through the door. But sadly, one of Anna's friends had been exploring and Danny had scared her half to death….literally.

The poor kid was knocked out cold for 24 hours. Already, we had to waste half a day. I debated with my friend workers whether to wait for her to wake, or for Dylan to carry. Dylan and Rose wanted to carry her, while Kenzie and Jasper voted to stay here. Effie and I were undecided.

We combined our fights in the end, deciding to make a moving bed- well one with wheels. We set the girl, named Mogie, down and carefully had to wheel her around.

That was what set us nearly three days behind. Because when she did wake, she was far past disoriented, dizzy, and we found she had bashed her head on a rock, and had a scar forming on her head.

It took awhile to get everyone moving as a group-nearly the first whole night. Some were trying to goof off (Uh…like Erik, Danny, and Mark); some littler kids were ridged with fear that they would get caught like their parents.

I never thought that having to do this even would ever be so hard!

Like we had decided, we traveled only by night, which was hard enough. By now we had about five or six people resting injuries with Mogie because of some stupid move they pulled- or just tripped.

"Well, it seems you did, accident or not." I rebutted at Dexter. My patience was thin…I had already calculated that we were just over half way there, to my condo…that is.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Dexter whispered. I sighed.

"Oh, it's not your fault…we're a few days behind anyways." I assured him, although I knew he had calculated wrong…

"Can I do anything for you?" He asked, backing out of the tightly packed bushes that made my room.

"Yeah," I said, not bothering to turn around. And then I made a spilt second decision that might be a bit reckless, "Get my council." I told him. The 'council' was the group of five people who helped me. I could feel Dexter's hesitation before he scurried away.

I sat down on my makeshift bed of leaves, the double set, and strong logs, twirling a strand of my hair around my finger.

I was to talk to them about something very risky, my reckless decision. But it was almost the only way to get more food.

"Alex?" Jasper asked, and I turned around to see him standing in the threshold. His face was tired, and he gave a yawn. Dylan stood behind him.

I motioned for them to sit down. Jasper groaned and lay down, covering his eyes. Although it was sunny outside, the middle of the day, we were supposed to be sleeping now.

Surprisingly, it hadn't taken long at all for our bodies to adjust to the schedule of an owl.

"Sorry to wake you guys, but I need you're opinion on something." I apologized.

"Of course you do." Jasper grunted. Dylan whacked him over the head. Just at that moment Kenzie, Effie, and Rose walked into the room. They didn't look sleepy at all, like me and unlike the boys, but in fact looked like they had been up.

"Hey Alex, Dylan!" Rose said happily. Jasper set up.

"Ahem?" He asked, looking at her. Rose made a face of disgust.

"Dog…" she acknowledged. He rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were over the insults." He sighed. I tapped my foot impatiently. At this point, they looked up.

"Sorry!" The said in unison, before giving each other a hard glare.

"What's the problem?" Kenzie asked, ignoring Rose and Jasper.

"This is the problem." I said waving my hand toward the meager pile of food. Effie cocked her head.

"Where's the rest of the food?" She asked. I flinched.

"You mean this is all that's left!" Dylan asked, his face hard set like stone.

"Exactly!" I said, nodding to Dylan.

"So what are we going to do? We're still a while away from the condo…we already are on rations for food…" Rose fretted worriedly.

"I think I have a solution…it's defiantly risky…but if it works-then a whole new freshly painted door will open up for us." I said, a smile tugging on my lips.

"OHHH! Is the door painted orange?" Jasper asked. Rose smacked her head.

"Err…yeah…" I agreed.

"What's the plan?" Effie asked.

"That's confidential…I just wanted your opinion on if you're willing to something risky." I asked. The room fell ominously quiet.

"Are we?" I asked, whispering.

"How risky?" Effie asked, closing her eyes.

"What will it risk?" Dylan asked.

"It could take everything from us away…" I hinted quietly.

"Do we have any other options?" Jasper asked, his already squeaky voice higher than usual.

"Starvation." Rose hissed. Jasper looked at me, and I nodded gravely. He let his jaw hang slack, and pursed his lips together.

"I say we try." Dylan whispered and for once in her life, Rose didn't jump to agree.

"Yeah, to come all this way and die of starvation?" Jasper said and then shook his head, "We're worth more than that."

"But what if we come all this way and then get caught…we're worth a lot more than that as well!" Rose argued.

"We're going to take a silent vote. Close your eyes and give me a thumbs up if you want to try and an a thumbs down if you don't." I said; my crew closed their eyes.

"Dylan?" I asked. Dylan didn't think to give me thumbs up. I smiled…although I know Rose would have killed me for it though.

"Rose?" She didn't hesitate to give thumbs down. I frowned. She knew what Dylan would vote…but then again, I couldn't guess how her mind worked.

"Kenzie?" Kenzie gnawed a strand of hair before agreeing with Rose.

Even before I had asked Jasper he gave me a thumbs up. Now it was up to Effie. She was the tiebreaker. And Effie was a smart girl, and she knew that she was the tiebreaker too.

I gave her a long time to think…and then she voted.

I stood before my people, my hands clammy. It was mid-morning, and people had been roused from their sleep.

They didn't know why they were standing in front of me in their pajamas…but in the end it would be worth it.

"Uh, I have made a shocking discovery." I started. A few people rolled their eyes. It made me a bit angry that people cared so little for the problems.

"We are nearly out of food!" I yelled, plowing into the problem. The few people that had been joking were now looking at me intensely.

"How much out of food?" a sixth grader named Camden called out.

"Like one bite per person." Rose called out, taking charge. I pushed her back.

People looked at me fearfully. A strong sense of leadership pulsed through me. "But, I have an idea! Risky, yes…but it just might work."

"What is you're idea?" Camden asked. I rubbed my hands together. Finally, my plan would be revealed!

"We could go on a raid!" I called out, "Raids usually take a few weeks, but we would go on a trail raid. Raids are when we steal from souls! If you want to be the first to go on a raid with me, you can stay behind." I said. Many people gave a sigh of relief and wandered back to their beds. Only a few people stayed.

There were only boys, except for the three girls in my small group.

I considered each boy that was offering. There was Jasper, jumping up and down. I tossed him out of my mind quickly. No offense to him, but he was a bit too small.

Jordan, the 9th grader was raising his hand, but I didn't know him too well. Dylan was offering too, but I decided no to him as well because he was doing enough already. Camden, I considered for a spit second but he didn't have the best history with me. I finally decided on Erik.

I choose him because to do a raid, we would need skill…and Erik's skill was acting, a very good skill to fool a soul.

"So…just you and me?" Erik asked, looking over my written instructions carefully.

"Yeah," I answered, "You know…as a test run." He nodded, his eyes grazing over me to the door.

"So why can't we show our eyes again?" he asked lazily.

"Because when a body has a soul in it, you can see a faint ring of silver around the pupil." I said and shoved THE HOST's book cover to him, "See?" I asked, tracing my fingers around the silver lining. He nodded.

"Got it!" Then he rubbed his hands together, "This will be awesome!" He said. Just then, there was a fake knocking sound outside my room.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Hiya sis!" my younger brother Jackson called, as he strolled in. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it Jackson," I asked tartly, "Erik and I have a raid to plan."

"I have solved that problem easy!" Jackson told me, his blue eyes radiating a light. I scoffed to myself silently.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. He gave a hard nod.

"Mmmhm!" He said, seeming not to pick up on my sarcasm, "I was wandering around and I found these!" He said. I hadn't noticed him clenching his hand, but he brought is hand up and gingerly opened them to reveal a pile of gleaming red berries.

They were slightly shushed, but in perfect condition. They did look good, but something deep down in my stomach made me sick. I glanced away.

"What are those?" Erik asked, picking a berry from Jackson's palm. He studied the berry.

"A berry-I'm not sure what kind though. But there's lots on the bush…enough to last us awhile!" He said.

I sighed. If there was enough on the bush…maybe the raid wouldn't happen-but I was a bit excited to do it.

"Okay, but what do these berries taste like?" I asked. Jackson shrugged and looked around.

"I haven't tried 'em yet…" He mumbled, then shoved his palm in my face, "Wanna be the first to try them?"

I gave him a look of disgust. The berries were giving off a revolting stench, and they looked so very unappetizing.

"No, I think I'm okay." I said. Jackson gave a wide smile.

"Cool! I'll be the first one to try them." My brother exclaimed. And then, like some one had hit the 'slow-motion' button everything seemed to fall into place-and I saw it happen right before my eyes.

First, my brother lifted a shining berry to his face, and Rose appeared in the doorway.

I saw her face change as she watched the berry rise in Jackson's hand. There was a look of sheer terror plastered to her face and she lunged.

Right before the berry reached my brother's mouth, she swatted it away from his hand-and smacked the bunch of berries from his hand. Like a broken pear necklace, little red berried rolled around the dusty ground. Jackson looked at her angrily.

"If you wanted to be the first to try, you could have just asked!" Jackson grumbled, shoving Rose on the shoulder. Then, he bent down to pick the berries up but Rose stomped on all of them, making a pile of mush. Jackson brought his head up slowly, his eyes burning with anger.

"Idiot! That was food!" He yelled at her, and the lunged. Well, tried to lunge more like. Erik and I had seen it coming and jumped up, pushing Jackson back although he swiped and tried to get through our guard.

Rose's face was set like stone, cold and calm.

"Jackson- those berries weren't good." She explained quietly and Jackson stopped struggling.

"Weren't good?" He asked, very confused. Rose nodded.

"Yeah…I read about them somewhere- their poisonous berries. A few of those eaten and…" She stopped abruptly. Jackson's face became ashen.

"Oh!" He whispered, looking down at the pile of mashed berries with full-blown disgust.

"Did you eat any?" I asked my brother. He hesitated.

"No…I don't think so…" He answered, and I could tell it was the truth. I nodded.

"Rose, take Jackson down to the stream and makes sure he washes out his mouth." I ordered. Rose gave me a look that clearly asked why torture her- but another looked and she rolled her eyes before leaving.

"Now that that's done." I muttered with an annoyed snort. Erik didn't answer. Instead, he was chewing anxiously on the tip of his eraser.

"One question…" Erik spoke up, ignoring my comment, "Why do you an I have to be 'partners'?" He asked. I sighed. My definition of partners- the same that souls thought- was the equal to being husband and wife.

"You know it's just pretend Erik? Acting?" I asked him and the chuckled, "Something I would think of anyone would be the best at." In our school, Erik was known best for his acting skills.

"Yeah, yeah- I get the acting part." Erik sighed, and then looked at me, "What I want to know is why are we? Why couldn't we be siblings or…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Because!" I said, slightly exasperated, "Siblings are hard to come by when you're a soul. It's sooo much more easier to say we're partners. That also eliminates other souls flirting. Kay?" Erik looked a bit surprised.

"Souls flirt?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I would expect," I answered, "I mean- although they're all 'save the world' and 'no violence' and such- they still do have feelings." I pointed out. Erik seemed to grant this acceptable because he nodded and put on a pair of darkened sunglasses.

"Let's do this."

The sun was sinking below the horizon. Erik and I sat behind a bush, our eyes watching a Piggly Wiggly store that had been renamed just Wiggly- the 'Piggly' part just shadows on the bricks.

"Of course, their anti- animal cruelty." Erik said with a snort, but I could detect fear. Erik looked fearful and afraid and I didn't blame him. I was too because there was always that nagging fear that the souls would catch us…

I shook the thought away. For this to work- we had to be souls. Think like souls, act like souls, and defiantly souls were not afraid to walk into a Wiggly!

"You ready?" I whispered to Erik. He gulped and I couldn't even see his eyes beneath his darkened sunglasses. That was good.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He whispered, his voice beyond shaky. My hands were trembling and my stomach was doing summersaults.

"Hey…if this goes well- you'll officially be part of my council and get the title 'master raider', huh?" I asked him, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled slightly, but didn't answer. I sighed and put on my baseball hat backwards, making sure my bangs were in front of my eyes.

"Can you see my eyes?" I asked Erik. He looked at me.

"Nope!" He answered. I gave a thin smile. My eyes were hidden, except I couldn't see a thing…

Erik must have sensed this because be grabbed my hand so he could lead me…which was strangely ironic because to fool the souls I was supposed to be the one leading him.

The warmth of his hand sent bolts of lightning through my body- luckily Erik didn't seem to notice it.

We started out into the daylight. My instincts were telling me to run…it was scary being out in the open like I was. All the souls around us…

A car drove past us and I felt Erik stiffen like he was about to hightail, but I clamp my hand around his harder making him stay put.

I saw a soul talking to another one right outside, and I wanted to cower and run. This time, Erik looked at me, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

We passed the souls easily and I had to push my hat down farther so I couldn't really see a thing. But my eyes were hidden.

Erik could tell I was still uneasy that I had nothing to cover my eyes.

"If you want you can have the sunglasses." He offered. I refused.

"You need it much more than I do- I'll manage." I assured him. He clearly didn't like my reasoning too much but knew better than to argue.

The Wiggly was bright and cheerful and a sudden hope soared through my body as I saw the neatly stacked rows of food. I hadn't been to a store in such a long time- silly recall to expect this but- it was welcoming.

"Here's a cart- we'll each take one actually." I told to him, grabbing two. He nodded and took one.

"Plan?" He asked me. I looked around.

"You take that half of the store- and I'll take this half. We'll meet back in," I glanced at the watch Kenzie had lent me- Erik had one on as well, "In about 45 minuets."

Erik nodded and I started to leave, but Erik stopped me.

"Uh, Alex…" He started rather hesitantly, his face beet red, "Does every thing in our cart HAVE to be food?" He asked me. I didn't answer and watched his eyes stray to a pile of stacked stuffed animals.

"No…but why?" I asked, my hand indicating to the plushies.

"Oh, nothing…I just think that pink bunny is cute." He answered hotly. I giggled; knowing there was more to the story but didn't push.

"Right…" I murmured and as he walked away, "Forty-five minuets!" I called after him. He raised a hand to show he had heard me.

I smiled and started down the isles. They weren't very packed- that was for sure- but there was an occasional soul once in a while, forcing me to cover my eyes. The rest of the time, I made sure I could see what I was idly grabbing.

I got lots of food- mainly healthy things to travel but I knew my friends wouldn't be too mad if I grabbed a couple bags of Doritos, Cheetos, and Goldfish Crackers and some crates of soda. I was sure to grab a few (or a lot) of packets of gum for Effie, some Red Hots and Wint-o-Green mints for myself, some sour candy for Jasper, Chocolates for Dylan, Milky Way bars for Kenzie, and a variety of little candies for Rose. Also, I threw some things in my bag that weren't food related.

A new shark-tooth necklace for my brother (his had fallen off in our journey), a stuffed animal for me and my sister, some smaller pillows and throw blankets for the hurt, and just little bolts and screws and such for all those little annoying things.

By the time the forty-five minuets was up, my cart was nearly overflowing with stuff. Erik's was as well, when I met him by the registers.

I noticed that he had put aside the pink bunny, a rose, and a box of chocolates had been set aside as to not be crushed by his towering food and stuff.

"What's with that?" I asked pointing to his pink stash.  
"I told you! I liked the bunny, to rose is for decoration, and the chocolates- well I like chocolates!" He snapped. I backed away from the subject.

We pushed our carts slower to an open register.

"Okay Erik," I started in a hushed voice, "This is were you're real acting comes in- this is where we have to fool the soul. They will talk to you- you know what to answer right?" I asked him. He nodded. He stopped his cart about a foot away.

"Just wait, Alex- one question." He said. I sighed.

"No Erik, souls to not hit other souls over the head with baseball bats." I said, eyeing a baseball bat sticking out from his cart.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask." Erik said, "But thanks for the tip. I was just wondering how we're going to pay for all this?"  
"Souls don't make you pay." I explained simply. He got a funny look on his face.

"Then why do you have to go through a register?" He asked. I hesitated a moment.

"Inventory." We said in unison. He nodded.

"Act one, take one." He murmured, pushing his cart to the soul. The soul behind the counter was looked friendly. She had short ginger hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile was sincere and didn't waver as we started to unload our things from the carts.

"Hi there!" He welcomed happily. I wanted to desperately to see more than what I could- but I couldn't. But raising my head slightly, I could just make out her nametag.

"Hi…uh Gracie." I replied, making out a bolded G-R-A-C-I-E. She didn't say anything else as we kept unloading.

"Wow- that's a lot of stuff you have." She observed. I was about to answer, but Erik beat me to it.

"Yeah, I'm hosing a party." Erik answered. Gracie nodded.

"So what are your names?" She asked, trying to make small talk in between the BEEP as she scanned the items.

"I'm Dark Wing beats at Dawn," Erik said using the name I had supplied for him, then he extended his hand, "And this is my partner…" He trailed off when he realized I hadn't given myself a name. I cursed silently, knowing that I had forgotten something.

"Ellen." I said, flashing a grin at the lady- thinking of the first name that popped into my head. Gracie smiled.

"I decided to take on my human's name." I explained after a moment's hesitation. The girl behind the counter nodded.

"And I take it you are from Singing World?" She asked Erik. Erik smiled.

"Yes, I am." He said and then taking on his character, his face became downcast, "I came here about two years ago. I had lived all my past lives in Singing World and I loved it. But one of my best friends sadly past away in this world. But when he was a bat with me, he would rave about how much he loved it so…it was the least I could do to try it out here. Not soon after, I met Ellen." Erik explained.

"Well, Dark Wing beats at Dawn," Gracie said her smile vanishing, "It is always a sadness that one of us dies-but It is very kind of you to switch Singing World in honor of him."

"Thank you." Erik said. The beeping still continued.

"Not to be rude or anything," Gracie started hesitantly, "But aren't' you two a bit young to be partners?" She asked, "But that's probably none of mine concern."

"Oh that's okay," I said uneasily.

We didn't talk. Soon the beeping stopped and in total we had around ten or twelve bags. We took a cart.

Gracie waved goodbye and we left the store.

Once in the bushes we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I sat in my room with my friends around me as we feasted, celebrating our first raid. I took a giant slug of Dr. Pepper and grabbed some mints.

Beside me Rose was in heaven as Dylan offered her a piece of candy. She took it gratefully and smiled. Jasper was sitting on my bed, gorging himself with food. Kenzie and Effie were gossiping about how Erik liked Mindy or something like that and that she liked him back. I chuckled. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Hey, where you going, Alex?" Jasper asked, picking up a piece of his candy.

"Just something I need to do." I said vaguely and brushed out of the room.

The air was cool and moist, no moon in the sky. People were just waking from their sleep or they were eating some of the food we had brought.

I passed Mindy and Demi in the hallways, giving a side-glance at them, I saw something interesting.

They were sitting on the grass. A rose was tucked in Mindy's hair and a pink stuffed bunny rabbit was sitting on her lap. Between the two girls was a box of pink chocolates. I couldn't help but to smile a bit, Erik sure knew how to impress a girl.

I continued on, stopping outside Erik's door. Then I knocked on a hollow piece of wood.

"Come in!" Erik called. I walked in to find Erik lying on his bed, a can of Mountain Dew beside him. He lifted his head to see my come in. He was sitting up before I could even sit down.

"Hey Alex." He said lazily, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Hey, you should be out celebrating." I said, and then jokingly, "Or does all your friends envy you now?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's not that." He said, "I was going to go over to Josh's in a second. I was just- resting…"

"Mindy liked what you got her." I threw out. Erik's face turned bright red and he opened his mouth to counter, but he couldn't formulate a sentence.

"But that's not what you came to tell me." Erik murmured finally, looking down. I shrugged.

"Nope- what I DID come to saw is 1) the raid was a success…" Erik cut me off.

"Obviously…" He snorted as Jackson and his friend Noel passed munching on cheetoes.

"And because it did go well- you are now official part of my council, holding the title "Official Leader Raider." I told him. Erik smiled.

"Things are going good." He said with a smile. I and smiled back and agreed, because well simply they were…for now.

* * *

Okay, dokie! How'd you like that? Yeah, not much action like a raid SHOULD Have, but trust me, next chapter will have a lot of action...hehehe....I was just going to origanally going to leave it when Erik and Alex started laughing, but I thought I should tell what happened after the raid a bit. And the part in there with my brother and the berries...that was his own idea! I also read my brother this story and he gives me haliarious ideas for his character Jackson. And you know where Rose insulted Jasper, that was an actual insult she used on him the other day! Okay, if you want the next chappie, REVIEWWWWWWd 


	5. Chapter 5: Games

**Hi sorry I didn't update yet...i've been mucho busy! Don't have any time to reply but uh...review!**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter Five: Games

Traveling was rough- and hard. But like Dylan had stated before "If people wanted to survive, they would have to face hard…" But…

Mogie was still hurting, but I was beginning to think that she was just getting hurt so she didn't have to walk or carry anything. Rose and Effie had split Mogie's weight and Dylan was pulling her around. I would have happily; okay maybe not- but not that I would tell anyone that, carried some of the girl's items. I had to be a good leader, a good roll model.

But Rose and Effie had insisted on splitting it between them because I was already carrying more than what I should have been.

Truth be told, my back ached by the end of the day but it was making me stronger, which I needed.

I was surprised I had made it this far- because I wasn't really cut out for this. I wasn't strong and athletic like Melanie was in the host, or like some of the people in my class. I was just average sized, not incredibly small to hide in small places or tall to climb high trees or anything. I wasn't flexible at all…I was nearly less than average- so the question still always burned in my mind- why WAS I the leader of these kids when there were older, stronger people than me?

Although it was constantly ringing in the back of my head- I had better things to do than worry.

Erik and I had gone on two raids since the first one-but we were careful on how much we brought because we knew although the more food and stuff we got, the more healthy we would be- but that also meant more things to carry.

We were still a few days' travels away when I decided to do something different. At the moment, my room was located in a dug out ditch under some tree roots. It was small-but cozy.

Jasper had just informed me that we were running low on food- again…Instead of having him get Erik to plan our next raid- I told him to summon my current six council.

After Erik had joined- well Jasper was glad- Erik was one of his good friends and he was glad that there wasn't two less boys.

I had told Jasper to have them all meet me in the meadow. The meadow was beautiful- really it was. I would be sad when we'd have to leave it. The long grass ticked and the trees gave shade as the sun was high in the sky, summer at it's height. I sat down in the meadow and picked a lilac and sniffed it. The smell was beautiful and calming.

I glanced around, letting my mind wander…it was such a long time since I had just been so relaxed. The constant stress was making my brain fry. I hadn't been so stressed before, not even over big tests in school. But all this leadership was hard…the constant fear that one slip up would make us all go down…I had to protect my group- whatever the costs.

My mind made a connection with a game we used to play in gym. The game was doctor dodge ball. One person would sit on a little cart and become the 'doctor' and get wheeled around by the 'nurse'. If you got hit, you sat down and couldn't get up until the doctor touched you. If ANY ball- not matter if it touched the ground first, touched the doctor the doctor would die and that team would have the disadvantage because they had to go out if they got hit, while the other team still could be saved.

It always somehow surprised me in so many ways. I had always thought of the doctor as the leader and the nurse as the deputy and the rest of the team the clan (A/N: Yes I'm talking about warrior cats) and such. And that they warriors would go out and fight bravely and the leader and deputy would wait until someone got hurt…

And it surprised me that my team would step in front of a ball to save the leader and get down, when the leader had more to give then they did. And even though it was just a game- A GAME- everyone treated it like real life. Because that's what life was to everyone- a game…

This brought in a string of questions. Would anyone step in front of a ball for me, metaphorically speaking? And let's say life is a game, and then what's the object of the game.

My thoughts were jerked from my mind as Jasper's high-pitched voice entered my head. Man he's annoying…

I turned to see six figures step into the clearing. They looked tired and weary, and I had pretty much forgotten that most were sleeping now. I had been up during the day with Erik only for the reason of raiding.

Rose plopped down by me, her hair frizzy and wild. There were rings under her eyes and she was looking me with an expression that could kill.

"You owe me twenty minuets of sleep." She slurred lazily, and then gave an enormous yawn. The rest of my friends sat in a ragged circle around me.

No one spoke, most looked ready to fall asleep on his or her feet. Suddenly Jasper spoke up.

"I just had a though!" He said. Rose looked at him with a weird expression on her face, like Jasper had just announced he was going to marry Kenzie.

"Wow," She started sarcastically, "A thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey." She mumbled, almost automatically.

It was sad and bemusing at the same time, I told myself. That even in her sleep, Rose can insult Jasper. I looked over at the insultee, and noticed his face look downcast and more sad than usual.

"Go on Jasper…" I murmured, feeling a flash of sympathy for him. He gave me a nod of gratitude.

"I was just thinking how amazing it is that we've come all this way-and without the help of our parents." He pointed out. A surge of pain rushed my stomach and gave a big flinch. I noticed a few of my comrades were looking uneasy and a bit teary.

It's not like I hadn't thought of my parents…that thought was a part of my stress. It pained me every time I thought of them; it was nearly a week since I saw their faces…

I didn't even realize that a tear had slid down my cheek and fell to the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Rose and noticed her cheeks glistened with tears as well.

"I miss my parents…" Kenzie whispered painfully, her face ashen. Effie agreed quietly.

"I miss my sisters." Effie added.

"I miss all my siblings." Rose admitted. The boys didn't admit that they missed their parents and family, although I could see the liquid sorrow in their eyes like they were holding back the pain, shielding it. I felt a sob come up my throat, but held it back. Rose wiped her face, and then glared at Jasper.

"I thought that you had to have a special permit to be this stupid!" She hissed at him, a bit of the edge gone as she tried to not let her voice quaver. Jasper looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Rose glared at him.

"Stupid boy! Everyone misses his or her parents and family! Why'd your mind stop working?" She demanded.

"My mind works fine." Jasper snapped. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because only a person without a mind would think that bringing that topic up wouldn't lead to sadness!" She shot back. I knew I should have stopped the little fire before the fight took full flame, but I was still trying to regain myself.

"Guys…" I managed finally, "stop." I asked faintly. Rose nodded and gave Jasper one last dagger glare, but didn't rekindle the flame. I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Why I asked you all to come here," I started my voice quivering at the edges, "Is because we need to go on another raid."

"Why are we all here then?" Dylan asked, "Don't you just need Erik?"  
"Yeah, I missed like 45 minuets of sleep." Rose agreed. Erik looked slightly flushed that we had done all these raids alone, but he looked a bit disappointed that we weren't on one right now. But I knew it wasn't real crush- in fact, I'm pretty sure after the chocolate bunny rose thing; him and Mindy became girlfriend and boyfriend. I was in with the gossip…

"Yes, if I were doing a normal raid." I agreed. My companions were looking at me curiously.

"Normal raid? Why aren't you doing a 'normal raid'?" Jasper asked using the bunny ears around 'normal raid'.

"For quite a few reasons actually." I said, my sorrow almost completely forgotten, "One, because I wanted to spice things up a bit, two my idea will get us more food and it's more fun, and three I think Mindy was getting a bit jealous of Erik and I spending so much time together." I added with a grin. Erik's face turned a deep red and he for a second looked stunned.

"We all knew Erik." Rose said, referring to him and Mindy.

"The candy/rabbit/rose thing was sort of a dead give away." Kenzie chipped it. Jasper and Dylan nodded.

"Alex, please tell us your idea." Erik muttered swiftly, trying to get away from the topic.

"With pleasure- it's a game- to say- that we'll all be participating in." I started. A few people were looking at me like 'why the heck do I have to be pulled into this', Kenzie mostly.

"The reason you'll want to do it is because of the prizes. Winner gets extra food and dessert and gets to sleep in the good bed." Now everyone looked willing, the good bed-or my bed- was soft and comfy and it was a honor to be asked it sleep in it, now WITH me in it of course, I took a bed like everyone else slept on.

"Name of the Game?" Effie asked. I was temped to tell, this idea had been burning a hole in my head ever since the last raid but…

"You all have to agree to play first." I insisted. Jasper looked shocked.

"Agree to a game we don't even know?" He asked, his voice loud. I nodded.

"Exactly! Now who's with me- once you join- there's no going back…" I warned. Then I put my hand in the middle. Erik's hand was in a split second after, with Dylan and Jasper, then Rose, and lastly there was Kenzie left. She bit her lip, and started putting her hand in then drew back but finally put her hand in. Erik's smile was ecstatic.

"I can't wait!" He exclaimed. I gave a sly smile.

"Neither can I." I agreed with a grin. Kenzie's expression was a bit afraid and Effie was looking like I had gone off the deep end-, which with my NEW idea, yes I probably had.

Sixty-One kids sat in front of me, their faces slightly confused as we all sat in the meadow. Most the little kid's face were eager, but the older kids were looking at me almost wanting to leave-but still wanting to stay…

"Hey! I think everyone's here now!" I started brightly, and was surprised that I was no longer shaky or uneasy about talking to them.

"We've been going through food and supplies fast- so it's time for another raid, but this one is different." I said with a chuckle, then I waved my hand and my council stood up and came to stand beside me. I had told them what the game was before all the kids came, and they all were grinning from ear to ear.

"This time, it's going to be different." Kenzie called out, and for once, I let her.

"What Kenzie said is true it's going to be a game! And the players are us," I said waving my hands to my companions and a few groans rose from the crowd, "And some of you!" The groans ceased and morphed into cheers.

"Yes, each of us will be a team leader and each team leader will choose two people to be on their team. The object of the game is to go raid a spot and bring back the most stuff. If you are not chosen…well as you can see there are seven trees in this meadow. Each of the leaders, including me, gets a tree. If you are not chosen to be a partner, you can choose which person you think is going to win. If the person you picked wins- then you will get part of the reward." I explained. People were nodding happily. I nodded to my people, they each went and picked a tree and using a knife, carved their names into the tree. Rose nicely dug mine into a strong oak. Then, they each stapled a piece of paper to the tree. Then they came back to stand by me.

"Cool, everyone quiet down- because the first to pick is…" I paused and started over to one of the trees, "Let's have Effie." I suggested with a grin, I said standing by her tree and pulling out a sharpie. Effie nodded, her eyes scanning the group.

"First, I'll take Meghan…" She decided. I couldn't help hold in my surprise. They really had never gotten along, but Effie was probably thinking strait. Meghan was sly, tricky, and smart with the stealing. But never the less, I wrote Meghan's name on the sheet of paper. Meghan hugged Effie, and Effie looked slightly flushed at the gesture.

"And my second person is Vanessa." Effie added quickly, prying Meghan from her waist. I wasn't surprised with this pick-they had similar personalities and I wrote Vanessa's name on the paper under Meghan.

"And together you make Team Efesshan!" I called out writing it under Vanessa's name, "You may stand under your tree!" They came down, looking up at the wacky team name they had been given.

I walked over to Jasper's tree- "You next." Jasper nodded, seeming to already has his picked out.

"I pick Dominic and Kyle." He said quickly. A sharp pain in my stomach elapsed when I saw Kyle get up. My hand was shaky as I wrote his name down, making sure it was perfect. For a split second, I was thinking had I been the first to pick he would be on my team- but he wasn't.

"Oh come on! This sucks!" A loud voice yelled. We looked at who had spoken. It was Mark. He pointed a fat finger at Jasper.

"You'll pay for this Jasper! You should have picked me!" Jasper was shocked. Dominic shoved him away.

Jasper's team came over to Jasper's tree. "You are Team Jalyonic!" I called out, making sure not to look directly at Kyle.

The other teams after that seemed to be chosen rather quickly. Rose chose Demi and Mindy and together they became Team Roemdi. Kenzie picked Brittany and Monica and became Team Keitia. Dylan picked Brant and Charlie and became Team Dyanties, and Erik picked Josh and Fred and became Team Eredsh.

Soon it came time for me to pick MY team. I looked around, fully aware of everyone. All the girls in my class had been long chosen, so I was left with a hard choice. I surly wasn't going to pick a boy.

"I pick Ripple…" I chose my first person hesitantly. Ripple, the bright sixth grader smiled happily. Ripple had ripple-like blond hair with chubby cheeks and aqua colored eyes, "…and Mary." I decided. Mary was born on the same day as me, but one year younger. Mary had silky dirty blond hair with leaf green eyes. I wrote their names on my tree.

"And together we become Alarpple!" I called out and Ripple snicker at our name.

We stood in front, all twenty-one of us. There were still forty-one of us standing.

"You all can now pick your tree!" I said. There was a flurry of motion. I saw a few people's choices. Mark purposely stalked away from Jasper's tree and sat down firmly under Dylan's. My brother and sister sat under my tree- thank god. I saw Camden run, but stopped when he reached my tree. Before sitting down he looked at Rose's who's was right next to mine. He seemed to mill over what to choose for a second before sitting right between ours. Rose snorted.

A lot of the girls in my brother's class picked my tree while almost all of the boys in Rose's brother's class picked hers. I was glad and surprised to see how many people were picking my tree!

I turned to my leaders and only so they could hear, "Does at least somebody in each team have a watch on?" I asked. It took a second before it was confirmed my question was a yes.

"We meet back at…uh…how about 5:00, mkay?" I asked. What followed was a string of 'yes' 'sure' and 'whatever's.

"Okay! We're going now!" I called to the people sitting under the trees as my group walked out of the meadow. The rest of the teams tricked out behind me before going their own separate ways.

Once I was positive we were alone, I looked at Ripple and Mary. The surrounding was quiet, with the occasional chirp of a cricket.

"Okay…any ideas where we should raid?" I asked.

"I think while we were walking, I saw that we passed a Wall-Mart." Mary suggested quietly.

"How close?" Ripple asked.

"Pretty close." Mary answered. I bit my lip thoughtfully, a super market had been the first raid we had ever done- it had worked then, and maybe our luck would run into us again.

"Good idea, which way Mary?" I asked. She paused for a second before pointing north.

"That-a way!" She declared. I nodded, taking the lead of the two girls.

The walk was nice at first, the forest alive with beautiful green and colorful plants and animals. Ripple kept herself busy by pointing out animals, a rabbit here, a robin there and once we saw the face of a fox before it disappeared into the undergrowth.

Well, our short walk turned into a half and hour walk before we reached the Wall-Mart. Ripple was complaining that her feet were tired and she was a bit cross at Mary, but we were all beyond happy when the sight of the supermarket came into sight.

"So what do we do now?" Ripple questioned as we hid behind a bush. I looked around. There were a few cars parked, the occasional soul that wandered in and out and other than that- there was nothing. But then I spotted it, a supply truck slowly backing up to unload its stuff.

A thought hit me, and I knew I'd have to think fast to make a plan work. I threw a pair of sunglasses to Mary and Ripple.

"Go and grab three shopping carts and wheel them back here!" I hissed quickly.

"Where are you going?" Mary questioned as she put on the sunglasses.

"To make the plan work-now go!" I demand. They scurried off and I put on a pair of stylish black sunglasses. Then, as fast as my legs could carry me, I ran to the truck.

It was a large semi, with big wheels. I ran to the front door of the truck, which was parked at the moment. The soul looked at me through his window. Then he opened the door.

The soul was a burly, thick boned man with oil stained face and a scruffy beard. He wore a John Deer cap and he peered at me with curiosity.

"Hello." I started politely. The man scratched his head.

"Hi." He rumbled.

"Hi," I repeated, this time making myself sound a bit uneasy, "I'm new here…and as my first job I was instructed to take inventory of everything coming in." I said quietly, fully in my character. The man looked at me, and set his jaw.

"Really? Usually the inventory taker does it within the building." He mulled quietly. A shock of fear coursed through me.

"The uh manager decided to do things differently." I said swiftly, ad-libbing the best I could. The soul took this as acceptable.

"Okay then." He agreed and got out of the truck. Making his way to the back, he took a key from his pocket and unlocked the back door. With a screech, the door came up.

Boxes and boxes filled with food and goods filled the back of the truck and the alluring smell of strawberries whispered from the nearest box. My mouth watered.

"Yep, good luck with the inventory," The man said seeming to take no notice that I had no pen or paper with me, "Tell me when you're done so I can unload it all. I'll be inside, I'm hankering for a Mountain Dew." He mumbled more to himself than to me.

I didn't get inside the box until I saw the man go inside the building. I turned around to see Ripple and Mary pushing three carts toward the bushes. Mary spotted me and ran over as soon as our carrying devices were safely hidden.

"I'm going to hand you stuff and you run to Ripple- okay?" I asked her. She nodded. I opened the strawberries and handed her two crates. Before she ran off, I stopped her. Popping open the lid, I grabbed a big one.

I ate it quickly feeling deep satisfaction as the strawberry juice ran down my chin. I started rummaging through the other boxes while I waited for Mary to get back. I made a mental note to myself to have Mary bring back some from each box. I stumbled across the raspberries and demolished a box of them by the time Mary returned. She noticed my red stained lips, but didn't say anything, just nicely took the stack of raspberries I had laid out.

There was just food in this truck, but I didn't matter because all this food was GOOD food. It wasn't the yucky stuff, but the stuff that I would eat every day for dinner. Healthy good stuff with lots of desserts.

My stomach growled occasionally while I worked so I ate what I wanted.

By them time Mary had informed me that the carts were full; the sun in the sky was slowly sinking. I quickly checked my watch, to see that it was nearly 4:00- they had to be back in one hour!

Time flies when you're stealing food from parasites. I thought bitterly. I snorted and then made my way to the bushes. Mary and Ripple stood waiting, the carts nearly overflowing with goods.

I took the one most full and started walking. It was hard, and many times I wished I could push on flat concrete roads, but I knew I had to stay hidden. Once I tripped over a tree branch jutting out from the ground, but that was the extent of my injury.

When we made it back, I saw we had fifteen minuets to spare. I thrill rose in my stomach when I saw the people sitting under MY tree jump up, their eyes wide with hunger.

Mary, Ripple, and I brought the carts over and I threw a box of Oreos.

"Here, for being supportive, for you to share." I added as my brother caught it, looking at it with a burning desire.

He ripped the plastic covering and like a pack of seagulls, the Oreos were in their hands within seconds.

I looked back to see the other people's longing, and I noticed with a bit of satisfaction that Camden was now sitting firmly under my tree.

Jackson noticed the other people's expressions, the ones that were sitting under the other trees that is. He stood up, an Oreo in each palm and Oreo crumbs around his mouth.

"HA!" He jeered, "How do you like me NOW?" He called out. My sister Anna promptly shoved him down.

"Shut UP!" She hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what else did you get?" Jackson asked, spying the carts with question. Instantly; Mary, Anna, Ripple, and I stood in front of the carts protectively.

"Awe, come ON!" My brother complained, stomping his foot angrily.

Just then, I heard the rumbling footsteps behind me. I turned just in time to hear Dylan's tree cheer. Dylan walked into the hollow, Charlie and Brant behind him three large sleds full of food like sled dogs. He walked up to me, staring at the three carts full.

"Impressive." He murmured. I gave a quick side-glance at his raided food.

"You two." I replied. Dylan chuckled.

"I think you beat me." He said holding up his palm in defeat. His teammates behind him hissed with fury.

"Don't give in to the enemies!" Charlie grumbled.

"So where'd you raid." I asked, ignoring Charlie's comment. Dylan gave a laugh.  
"We actually at first had NO idea where to raid, but then we came upon this little cabin. It was empty, but souls were living there. They had three sleds," He jerked his finger toward the sleds, "In the garage. And it was all good from there."

"Well, it obviously worked." I commented.

"We won! We WON!" Jasper's squeaky voice floated into our ears. Dylan flinched at the sound. I looked to see Jasper, Kyle, and Dominic lugging a big cardboard box around. It was easily about the size of a refrigerator, filled to the top.

"We won, we won we-" Jasper cut his chant short when he noticed that Dylan and I had more than he had. He kicked a pebble.

"We lost." Dominic said bluntly. Jasper glared at him.

"I knew that!" Jasper snapped. Dominic rolled his eyes.

"Right…" Dominic muttered sarcastically. Kyle laughed.

"Well it's the effort that counts." Mary pointed out quietly. Jasper sighed, heaving his shoulders.

"Right, right." He agreed somberly.

"Where did you guys raid?" Dylan asked.

"We found a big box on the side of the road," Dominic started, setting his hand on the box, "And then we found a parked car! So we raided the car!" He explained.

"How'd you get in the car?" I asked. Only one thought swirled in my head, the soul didn't lock it. Jasper's answer was different.

"Kyle is a master on lock-picking." He raved and Kyle held up a crippled paper clip.

"Ah…" I said, clamping my mouth shut.

After that, the other two groups came quickly and in the end it was hard to tell weather Effie or I had won.

Erik had raided a garage sale, but finding not much. His team didn't have much to show for. But on the other hand, Effie's plan for her raid was brilliant.

They had found a street sale going on, with loads of useful things to buy. They had gone undercover as actors with full body suits, including masks, on and paraded around, stealing a bit at a time stubbly.

By just looking at the piles, neither of us could tell who won.

"I say," Meghan said after a while, "We count up our stuff and get it over with." A few people seemed to pretty much agree with her. I reeled back a bit.

"Wait, guys." I mumbled, feeling uneasy for the first time in a long time.

"What now?" Meghan asked, slightly annoyed.

"What about Rose's group- they haven't returned yet." I said, biting my lip worriedly. Jasper was more laid back.

"Oh, I'm sure their just still bringing all their stuff back." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. I checked my watch.

"It's almost half an hour after five." I pointed out

"She maybe just has a lot of stuff?" Jasper asked, even a worried tone in his voice now. I shook my head.

"I highly doubt it." I answered, trying to keep my voice level. Most were looking at me critically.

"She's a girl of her word- she WOULD have been here by now if she were coming." I said, but then gulped. Jasper seemed to have caught on to where I was going.

"So she's…" Jasper trailed off, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, Rose is in trouble." I finished for him.

"We have to help her." Dylan muttered, turning back toward the forest.

"We will, but we don't even know where she went." Effie said logically. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I think I saw which way she went." Kyle offered, raising his hand.

"Where?" Dylan demanded.

"Well, I think…" He seemed to be ransacking his mind for a second, "Uh, the opposite direction my team went." He answered slowly.

"Come on!" Dylan said, starting toward the forest, "Let's go." Effie and I exchanged glances. We seemed to be on the same thought line, be cause we nodded in unison.

"Kyle, Dylan, Brant, Erik, Kenzie, and Meghan, come with me. Effie- you're in charge. I don't know what we'll be up against, so choose your choices carefully." I said, barking order immediately and warning my friend. Effie gave a quick nod.

As me and my council and two extras made our way into the, I realized that we were un-armed. But what was the worst that could happen.

Kyle was leading. I pulled up so our strides were matching. It felt slightly wired walking beside him, even under these strange circumstances. It brought up a faint memory of when we were little third graders, and we walked back to my house.

Kyle's younger less defined face, but full of laughter and my hands shoved in my pockets as I just watched him…

It was gone suddenly and I was back. My throat felt strangely dry as I looked at him. He turned to face me, not breaking his almost fearful stride.

"So…" I started hesitantly. It had been such a long time since I'd last seen him, but now we were travel partners. I hadn't talked to him much since that first night in the school, but it felt good just to see him near again. And I could tell that Kyle liked it too.

"Let's just find Rose." Kyle said quietly his voice thick and tight, and then swiftly got in front of me. I didn't bother trying to catch up with him. I felt slightly bruised, and Kenzie came up behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and she gave a sympathetic smile. I gave the best smile I could back.

"He's just a jerk." Kenzie murmured in my ear. I sighed, I had known other boys I liked had been jerks, but Kyle had always been the exception.

I looked a head to see Kyle pausing. We stopped shortly behind him. There was a faint rustling sound coming from one of the bushes.

Kyle looked behind and tore off a thick tree branch, holding it read to strike.

"Stay back." He whispered to us. Kenzie and I rolled our eyes and Meghan snorted. The other boys stood around Kyle warily.

The leaves shook wildly and I tensioned and Kyle stepped forward. Then, something came out of the bush and fell on the ground and lay there, motionless.

My first impression of it was a poor, mangled black creature splattered with mud and debris. Meghan, saw something different though.

"NOMG!" She gasped and collapsed beside the 'animal'. The creature made no sign of life. It lay there, collapsed.

"Come on, speak to me. Get up please- Mindy." I gasped and raced to Meghan's side.

Mindy didn't move. I saw Meghan's eyes start to water.

"Mindy?" Erik's voice came from behind. It was hard and cold. I scooted over to give him room.

He sat down beside Mindy and gulped. Then, gently, he set his hand on her.

"Come on, Mindy- it's me Erik." He murmured gently and turned Mindy over so she was lying on her back. I could see her face, splattered with mud and grit.

I could see the faint rise and fall of her chest- weakly, but it was there. Erik's eyes strayed to her stomach and his eyes lit up a bit when he saw she was breathing.

"Brant, Erik- take Mindy back to the meadow. Try to get her to wake up." I ordered. Erik didn't need to be told twice. He winced slightly as he picked Mindy up, and was aided by Brant. I watched them go, but was stopped when I heard Mindy start come around. Erik stopped as well.

"Where am I?" Mindy asked faintly, her voice rough with a slight pain.

"Mindy?" Erik asked, his voice lighter. I saw Mindy's eyes flutter open and she groaned.

"Erik- I need to help Rose and Demi." He mumbled, trying to get down. Erik set her on the grass gently. She tried to push herself up, but her arms gave away.

"Mindy," I coaxed gently, "Mindy where are Rose and Demi- what happened?" Mindy blinked up at me.

"We were on the raid." She started, her breathing shallow.

"Alex, maybe she shouldn't talk." Erik murmured from behind me.

"Shush Erik. We need this information." I shushed. Erik didn't say anymore, but bit his lip worriedly.

"We decide to raid a campground." Mindy continued, taking no notice to Erik's commentary, "And it was going great until…" Her voice hitched with fear and she shudder.

"It's okay, please just tell us what happened." Meghan comforted, whispering into Mindy's ear.

"First, there was a swarm of bees- and then a creature that I've never seen came. And then, souls came back. They weren't normal- they were more violent. There were five of them, and they attacked us-" Mindy cut off abruptly, a spam of shakes running down her body. I nodded.

"Erik and Brant, now you can take her back." I instructed. Erik brushed past me and his eyes were kind.  
I didn't watch them leave. Instead, we more quickly started toward the campground. We were running, and I was going as fast as I could, taking no notice to the tiny tree branches slapping my bare skin and the red stinging that followed.

I heard the fight long before we reached the campground. When we got there, I motioned for my group to wait. We peered over a bush to see five souls fighting Rose and Demi. Seekers…

The very thought made my blood run cold. One of them, a tall stocky woman hit Rose, and she fell. Dylan stiffened beside me, his fingers curling around a pointy stick.

"That seeker is dead!" He hissed, and I could almost feel the angry heat coming off him in thick waves. I did a quick head count- there were five of us- a seeker each. But when I peeked over the bush, one had run and I saw droplets of red blood on the dusty ground. Demi lay on the ground, her breath shaky.

"Dylan, you get Demi and Rose over here in the bushes." I instructed and then threw him a first aid kit from my all-important bag.

"Do what you can." I told him. He nodded.

"Everyone grab a stick!" Kyle shouted. I found a thick, burly one with thorns near the top- perfect…

"GO, GO, GO!" I shouted and we ran out into the clearing. I decided to take down a smaller one, maybe an 18 or 19-year-old girl. I whacked her, feeling a rush of adrenaline coarse through my veins. I knew I wouldn't kill her, just make her flee.

She fought back with amazing strength for a supposed to be kind soul. I got whacked and smacked and once got hit hard enough to draw a bit of blood. But in the end, she was gone, running back to probably civilization.

I looked around to see that Dylan had dragged Demi into the bushes and was currently helping Rose. Rose was the most with it compared to her other team members.

Dylan's expression was fearful, and he was talking to Rose in hushed tones. Rose was wincing in pain, grasping her hand to her arm. I saw her lift it to reveal a red gash, bleeding and filled with specks of dirt.

Dylan looked horrified. He dumped his water bottle on it, and then took a piece of cloth from my first aid kit and wrapped it tightly around her arm. I smiled and chuckled. Of course Dylan was falling for Rose, and I knew Rose was falling for him as well.

I tried to turn my attention back to the battle. I had just refocused myself when I heard Kyle cry, "Look out!"

I didn't have much more time than to turn around to see a soul lunge for me, it's eyes wild. I covered my face with my arms, waiting for the impact.

There was a flash and a sharp jab and I was suddenly laying sprawled on the ground a few feet from where I'd been standing. The soul was now in a close combat battle with Kyle, wresting it. Its arms were reaching for his neck and I felt fury burning inside of me.

I leaped and just before the soul's hands closed in around Kyle's neck, I took my stick and came down…hard.

The soul let out a cry of pain, and Kyle got up, and I noticed a thin line of blood dripping from a cut on his lip. The soul was gone.

"Good job." Kyle complimented, wiping the blood on his shirt. I gave a nod. I remembered back to eailer that morning- when I had asked myself would anyone jump in front of a ball for me? Well, speaking, Kyle had just done so.

We turned back to back to two of the reaming three souls. Kenzie and Jasper were beyond us just a little farther, using their size by darting back and fourth and diving under the soul's legs.

I focused on my attacker. It was a man, probably in his late twenties. I clasped by hand around my stick with hate. My eyes narrowed into thin slits. His did two.

Our expressions and our battle was the same, but our reason was different. He wanted to know where all my friends were taking harbor, and I wanted him gone.

The soul took the first move. His outstretched hand reached and hit me to the ground. My hands stung and I felt pain all over, but I got up stiffly and raised my log above my head. He lunged and I leaped aside nimbly. He turned and tried again. This time, right before the impact would have hit, I brought my stick down in the small of his back. The soul crumbled, but got right back up.

By now; Kyle, Jasper, and Kenzie had defeated their souls. Mine was the only one left. Kyle and Jasper were beside me, helping me by lashing out, but it was all in vain. Nearly nothing seemed to make this giant fall.

I was getting tired, and I was bleeding and bruised in many places. I wanted to give up. Just before my strength was nearly gone, the giant fell to the ground. Kyle, Jasper and I looked up to see Kenzie standing behind him, crowbar in her hand and her eyes wild and deranged.

"Kenzie?" I asked quietly. She seemed in a daze, and let the crowbar drop to the ground. It clattered, the echo seeming to bounce around. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Great job." I murmured. And then a wave of black took over my eyes. And I fell to the ground.

I stumbled along, my homemade crutch tripping over everything. I had little recollection after the battle, only that when we got back, Dylan had ordered everyone to pack up because the seekers would be searching for us. There was no winner of the game, we had left to swiftly and no one was really in the mood to see who HAD won.

I had gotten cared for, faintly aware of Kyle with me until my senses were completely back. He sat and stood guard to say. I had actually bashed my head pretty hard- or that crummy seeker had. It had resulted in my black out, and I had twisted my ankle pretty badly.

Besides that, there were the cuts and bruises, but I was almost proud to wear them. Now, I was surer that I was strong and that I could handle all this hard stuff. And it was fun- but I was hoping to NEVER do that again.

We had been traveling for three days with no long stops. It was a hard travel for me- with crutches because of my ankle. But there was always someone to help me.

Kyle was usually helping me. He hadn't suffered much, he had got a deeper cut, but that was it for him. Rose had cut a lot and hurt a lot. Her wound on her arm was cared for and it was starting to close up. Jasper had got a long cut on his wrist, and Kenzie had suffered from a weird daze for almost as long as I was unconscious. Dylan had got both his hands cut and hurt by protecting Demi, Rose, and Mindy. But the worst by FAR were Demi and Mindy.

They had so many cuts I couldn't count them all. And they had been pretty much slaughtered. Black eyes, cuts on the face, sprained finger, but luckily no broken bones. Erik was always helping them along, although he was only helping them because of Mindy.

Anyways, it was midmorning when I looked up and saw something that made my heart leap. It was the Horseshoe Bay flag and the American flag waving in the wind, almost welcoming us.

I smiled- our first journey was nearly done. Just a bit more, and then, I would be home…home- word I hadn't heard in such a long time.

"Look!" I called out, "We're almost there!" Behind me, calls of celebration rocketed and I smiled. Home…


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

**Okay, I here by dedicate this chapter (And probally the rest) to my dearest and bestest friend Pittsburghgirl101, she is the friend that Rose is based off of. She recently had to move away and I miss her, and one of the only things she looks forward to is reading this, and I put a lot of stuff in this story for her, like a romance scene at the end and most of the insults to Jasper. So, as you read this, remember that this one goes out to 'Rose'. And thanks for reading it, really, and please review if you can!**

Chapter Six: Truth or Dare

"One, two, three, four green house!" I said wearily, leading my group to my condo. Any house would have been fine, but mine was the only one I knew the code to.

Horseshoe Bay was eerily silent witch was odd and unwelcoming. Even during the winter there was the occasional old couple trying to get away and during the winter, this place was swamped. But now, I had a strong hunch we were the only ones here. And I was right.

Kenzie, checking the ground carefully, had found along the way footprints and broken branches that scattered a part of the bay. THEY had already been here. This put me at rest, because I knew that we were safe…for a while.

This would be temporary yes, just like our first spot. Although I would gladly stay here, 62 kids living alone in one condo would be odd.

I would have to find a much safer location to call 'home'. But that would be hard. Once, someone had asked me what my definition of home was. I had said that it was a place where I could feel safe, a place I knew as well as the back of my hand, a place I could go through the entire place blindfolded safely, and lastly a place where you were surrounded by loved ones. So far, none of those had fit into place.

The last one I thought I would never achieve…my parents were gone. Probably captured. My siblings were there but faint and I didn't know of any other 'loved ones'.

My train of thought ended abruptly as I reached the keypad. I pressed in the code and the garage door creaked open to reveal the garage. It was the same as I had remembered it.

Cold but filled with playthings, with a smooth concrete floor. And sitting in the corner was our golf cart. Rose's eyes flashed and she took a step away from the group to the golf cart.

"Leave it!" I ordered sharply. Rose backed away, casting one last glance at the golf cart.

I tried the door to the mudroom and it didn't budge under my hand. I smiled, and let more presser on it. Just enough…it gave a click as I stepped into the dog room.

The sink directly across from me, the towels lazily thrown on a hanger, and my dog's bed and my cat's bed laid out. This made my eyes water. I only thought of my cat every day- I wonder what happened to her?

The smell was a bit revolting because of the overhanging stench of wet dog that had built up over the years, but I inhaled deeply. Some of the people behind me coughed.

It would be very difficult to fit sixty-two kids into a four-bed roomed condo- but it can be done. How you ask? A lot of squishing!

The six people in command with me can up on my side.

"This is kind of small." Erik murmured, pushing open a door. I was barley aware of his comment.

"Isn't it great?" I asked, lost in memories. So much…when he first got it, all the people I'd had up here, when me and all the girls in my class were driven up her in a limousine.

"No." Jasper coughed from my side. Rose smacked him over the head. Kyle came up behind them.

"I like it!" He defended hotly, "How many times have you been up here?"

"Well, none- but I never said I didn't like it." Jasper answered awkwardly.

"I've been up here two times." Kyle said, getting the last word. Jasper scowled at him, but didn't say anything else. I paused, looking at the over flow of children waiting behind me.

I needed time to see how many beds I could make. I wanted the kids to stay outside, but it was extremely unsafe. I thought for a moment, that perhaps the garage…yes- that was acceptable.

"Everyone except for my council, out to the garage!" I yelled. With a bit of grumbling, the followed my order. Kyle glanced at my group; almost wishing he was there in the group with me. But Danny tugged his sleeve shirt, and he retreated out.

I turned back to see my council already poking around, opening cabinets and draws. I chuckled.

Jasper was in the foot cabinet, and came out with a tube of Pringles in his hand. I watched as he opened the top with a sound of air escaping a tightly packed area. He took out chip, and shrugged, throwing the chip behind him. Then he tipped the tube, letting the mangled crumbs pour into his mouth. He emptied it, and Rose came by and smacked him on the back. Jasper gagged, and the Pringles tube fell from his hand.

"Hog." Rose muttered. Jasper regained himself after a moment, glaring at Rose.

"You almost killed me." Jasper hissed. Rose shrugged.

"I would have been doing everyone a favor." She answered. I tapped my food and grunted. Jasper looked at me, picking up the Pringles can. He clenched it like he was about to chuck it at Rose, but didn't. Instead, he threw it into the garbage.

"Can you guys restrain from killing yourselves for just a few minuets?" Dylan asked. Rose giggled.

"Of course, but what fun is it to not?" She asked. Dylan looked at her oddly.

"So how are we going to fit sixty two kids in a house like this?" Erik asked, glancing around at the cream pained walls.

"That's what I don't know." I murmured.

"We could have some kids sleep on couches and stuff." Kenzie suggested, rubbing her chin. I nodded.

"Yes, some-most-people will." I agreed.

"They are comfy." Jasper murmured quietly as he settled himself down on one, letting out a sigh of pleasure as he closed his eyes. Rose looked at me, begging. I sighed and nodded.

Happily, she ran over and whacked him over the head with a pillow.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled.

"Sorry," I apologized as he rubbed his head, "No sleeping on the job."

Jasper muttered something about being sorry for helping me although I knew he was lying.

I sighed, and did a quick head count. I frowned when I saw Effie was missing.

"Hey, where's Effie?" I asked. My friends looked a bit surprised as they looked around, like they hadn't even noticed she was gone.

There was a bit of rummaging and the sound of something falling from the closet in my parent's room. A moment later, Effie appeared, bearing three tents.

"Look what I found!" She said happily, and deposited the tents into my arms.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I found the tents were heavier than they looked. I sank to my knees, examining them carefully. There was a green one, big enough for four people. And then there were two smaller blue and purple ones for three.

"Well, it looks like we have our beds situated." Kenzie said, looking over my shoulder.

"Yes," I agreed dryly, "Because we, not the sixty some other kids, were in desperate need of a bed."

"Well we are going to sleep in these, I mean we could set them up outside." Effie said quietly, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Well, I guess so." I said with a shrug. I threw the tents to the boys.

"You three go and set these up outside- kay?" I asked. They nodded. They each picked up one and went outside.

"So we have to find beds for everyone?" Rose guessed.

"Uh huh." I answered, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Each take a room and estimate how many people can fit into it. Single beds, one person, double and up two or three. Count couches too!" I explained. Kenzie, Effie, and Rose nodded- each running up the stairs.

"And what will you be doing?" Kenzie asked, pausing on the stairway.

"Writing down numbers and organizing groups." I answered. Kenzie shrugged, and ran upstairs. I found a pen and paper, and bit the end of the pen, waiting for them to come back.

I turned to the sound of the sliding door creaking squeaking open. Erik stood, and behind him came the sounds of clashing metal, rustling of tent material, and a bit of cursing.

"Do you by chance know how to pitch a tent, Alex?" Erik asked me. I walked to the door, straining to see over his shoulder. I saw Dylan wrestling with a tent carp and Jasper sitting on the grass trying to connect parts. I rolled my eyes.

"Not a clue." I answered with a shake my head, and Erik sighed and looked at the two boys, "Did you try and read the directions?" I asked.

Erik snorted and shoved them in my face. I reeled back, taking a good look at it, ready to mock them for being morons. But I saw why it was a bit confusing when the only directions found were in, I think, Korean. Before the writing, there were tears with bits and pieces of end words.

"We think the English got torn off." Erik chipped in. I nodded.

"Wait here." I ordered him. He sighed, looking back at his struggling friends.

"Hurry."

I nodded, running through the house and opening the door to the garage. Most of the kids were playing little games with the toys, while most of the girls were sitting and talking. Yep…these were my kids…

"Hi Alex!" Vanessa said. Instantly, about three fourths of the heads turned to look at me.

"Can we go inside yet?" A seventh grader named Roan asked. His friends backed him up with 'yeah!'.

"Sorry Roan," I apologized, "Not yet. What I really need to know is if anyone knows how to pitch a tent and or can read Korean?" I asked.

"Uh, I can pitch a tent," Jackson offered and then grinned, "I'm not to sure a bout the Korean thing."

"Are you positive you know how to pitch a tent?" I asked him. It was his friend Jake who answered.

"He's telling the truth. Me, Jackson, and Adam all got a scout badge for tent pitching." He confirmed. I smiled.

"Okay," I said, "Then Jake, Jackson, and Adam come with me." The three boys grinned at one another, happy to get out of the garage. The rest groaned.

"When are we going to get to go inside?" Johna complained.

"Yeah!" Mindy agreed with Johna for once, "I'm so tired!"

"You'll come in when I'm good and ready." I snapped, ushering the three boys into the house, "For now, you can rest on the mats and pillows!" I suggested slightly exasperated. Mindy pouted and gumpily took three mattresses and a few pillows. I rolled my eyes, closing the door.

I turned, seeing the boys milling around, wandering absently as they waited for instruction.

"Okay, go straight out to the back. You'll find Erik, Dylan, and Jasper trying to pitch a tent." I started, but stopped as Jackson shot his hand into the air.

"Are they winning?" He asked. I glanced at him strangely; I hadn't said anything about winning or losing.

"Err…no they're losing…horribly." I admitted, "And that is where you come in! If you fix the tents you might just have first pick on beds." I said. They boys looked at each other excitedly. Maybe a month or two ago, just picking beds first would have been a prize that anyone might have found unimportant. But now, everyone knew that picking your bed first was one of the greatest prizes to receive. Oh, how far we had come…

The boys ran off to aid the older boys and I walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Kenzie sitting with a piece of paper in her hands, Rose and Effie sitting behind her.

"We uh, got the numbers." Kenzie said, handing me the sheet. I looked it over.

In the guest bedroom there were could fit eight people, in the second guest bedroom plus the bathroom (Someone could sleep in the tub, Kenzie suggested) there was seven people, in the loft there was seven people, in the kids room there was seven people, in the music room there was seven people, in the living room there was seven people, in my parent's room there was seven people, in my parent's bathroom and closet there was seven people, and in the garage and dog room there was five people. And then of course us seven would sleep in the tents outside, but that was to be worried about later.

Okay, one thing down. I glanced outside, but couldn't see if the boys had accomplished the task.

"One sec." I asked, and Kenzie dipped her head. I hastened to the door, and peeked outside and was quite surprised to see all three tents standing.

"You finished?" I inquired. The three younger boys nodded enthusiastically.

"They schooled us." Erik admitted with defeat, holding up his hands. I chuckled.

"Okay, boys into the garage." I told them. Without having to be told twice, they brushed past me and I heard the door shut as they went into the crowded room.

"Want to come inside?" I asked the three boys. The nodded, and followed me into the house.

"You all can have something to eat while I sort this out." I told the six kids sitting before me. Jasper sprang up even before I had finished, and when his friends started at him incredulously he just meekly answered, "I'm hungry!" I chuckled and then went out to the garage door. Before I opened it, my fingers clenched around the paper. How was I going to organize them?

I peeked through a crack, noticing a bucket of chalk near the door. A little light went off above my head and I suddenly had an idea.

I didn't hesitate to open the door this time. I noticed a few people had taken my advice and were sleeping on the ground. No one seemed to notice me. Frowning, I clapped my hands loudly. The sound echoed throughout the tiny garage, making people turn their heads.

"Please wake those who are sleeping." I asked. Danny and Charlie darted forward, and woke the sleeping people.

"Good, now fan out into a nice circle." I asked, although I doubted I would get anywhere near 'nice'.

I was in fact right, because when I looked around, there was a ragged half circle, all the eyes facing me. It still amazed me that everyone's critical gaze didn't bother me…well at least not as much.

I thought about correcting a few people to at least make a nice half circle, but they had done what I wanted them to do- make a clear space.

I grabbed a sharp and thick white chalk and absently threw the pillows out of the way. Kids in the ring caught them throwing them aside.

Then, glancing at my sheet every so often, I drew numbers onto the smooth stone garage floor. Then I went to sit on the steps.

"You see those numbers?" I asked. People nodded, "Good, because you need to get into groups. Depending on where you stand is how many people you can have in your group. If someone comes up and asks to be in your group, and you have room, you can't reject them! Any questions? Are we all clear?" I asked. No one moved.

"I could be really malicious and choose groups for you, but I'll let you have three minuets to choose your own groups. Starting," I looked at my watch, "NOW!"

Most groups went for the smaller numbers, so that they could have only groups of themselves. I noticed, although I wasn't surprised, that Jonah, Copper, and Mark were weaving among the frantic people searching for people that still had room. Copper asked a group of seventh grade boys if he could join and I saw Camden glance around, almost if he could get away with saying no. I caught his eye, narrowing mine. Although I felt sorry for them, and would have liked to let it go, somebody would report it and I would still have to force him into the group, so really there was nothing I could do. So I shook my head to say he had to let Copper join.

Camden looked about ready to kill me, but reluctantly nodded to Copper, despite the cries of protest from his friends. I didn't notice where Jonah or Mark ended up, but the obviously found a place because they were no longer still in the sea of people.

At nearly three minuets there were only a few people left, looking for a group to join. It was mostly little kids, where unlike in the group of seventh grade boys with Copper, groups with room gladly let the little kids in. I mean it would be hard for me to say no to a little kid's face, so innocent…

"And…time!" I called out. They had completed the task; no one was left although some people's face clearly said they weren't too happy with their companions.

"Okay, one person from each group-preferably someone who has been to my condo-come up so I can tell you which room you will be sleeping in." I said. Jackson was the first one in line, his eyes bright and shining like he already knew which room he wanted.

"Okay, how many people are in your group Jackson." I asked him. His eyes never left the paper and pencil in my hand.

"Eight." He murmured absently. I nodded.

"Okay," And I looked at my sheet of paper although I already knew which room he wanted, and which room I was going to give him, "You will be in the jungle room." I said. The jungle room on my paper was labeled as 'Guest Bedroom', but Jackson knew what I was talking about.

His eyes shone like stars, because that was the room he wanted- just because he it had a computer with wi-fi in it.

"Uh, you can go now." I said to Jackson. He seemed to compose himself and nod and gather his group. They looked at me, and then decided to go through the back door, which was a wise choice.

After that, it wasn't very hard to assign people rooms. There were only a few I really remembered, and that was the Camden and his group ended up in the kid room and Kyle's group in the second guest room, or in other woods- my bedroom that I slept in.

Soon, it was only me in the back just a talking to myself. But that ended quickly, and I was back inside the house. Now, unlike before, there were so many people talking all at once, settling in. I noticed that it ended up that there were no blankets for my council and me.

"Err…no blankets or pillows or sleeping bags for us?" I asked hesitantly. Rose was the one who answered.

"We gave them all to people who didn't have beds, or to the ones whose rooms couldn't spare blankets." Rose answered and when I didn't nod her expression changed. She looked a bit fearful, "That was the right thing to do, right?"

I nodded, "Yes of course!" I agreed, "Always put our group first." She nodded quickly.

"I suppose that means we'll have to go on a raid?" Erik asked his eyes shining with anticipation.

"Yes, we will." I said, and looked at Erik hard, "Gather a group of people to go on a raid." I said. Erik was about to scurry off, but then stopped.

"Uh, how many people?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"Just a few, no more than four." I told him, "But take a younger kid as a training. We need to have nearly anyone ready to go on a raid." I told him. He nodded and ran off.

We had decided, Erik and I, on the first raid that only one younger kid on each raid is to be allowed, and a younger kid is fifth grade and younger. I wondered whom Erik would pick?

I didn't stay a round to see whom he did, but instead assigned the three boys to the biggest tent, Rose and I would be together and Kenzie and Effie would be sleeping together.

I went outside, and sat with Rose in our tent, waiting for Erik to return.

A few hours later, we all sat in the boy's tent, our seats cushiony blankets and sleeping bags.

"Hey, I never got a chance to ask you," I started as soon as we were all settled, "Erik who did you pick as your younger kid?"

"Uh, that kid your brother hung out with last year…Tyler, I think?"

"Yeah, that's his name." I confirmed and then paused, "he has something that makes me think he would be a good raider." I added. Erik nodded.

"Yes, he showed perfect strength and the right stuff while we were raiding. When I told him to do something, he did it." Erik reported.

"It's a good thing too." Jasper chuckled, who had gone on the raid wit h him, and "I think sometime Tyler behaved better than the rest of the boys." He joked.

"You know," Rose interjected before Erik could say anything else, "I love hearing about raids as much as the next person, but why are we really here?"  
"Yes," Kenzie agreed with Rose, "Why?"

I took a deep breath; I had been planning how to talk about the topic with them all night. I had just planned my starting speech perfectly, but looking at them, I suddenly forgot. So I ad-libbed.

"Well, I'm sure you're all quite aware that I like making groups of eleven." I started and Rose nodded, "Well I think that because there should be eleven leaders." I said, trying to pick my words carefully.

"Like you're replacing us?" Effie asked, and I remembered she had asked nearly the same thing back in the school.

"No," My answer was the same, "No, of course not. You guys will always be part of my council if you want to." I said firmly.

"Oh, good." Rose murmured, and relief washed over everyone's faces.

"Then what do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"I mean I think that there should be four more people to our council." I explained, receiving a nod from Jasper.

"Yes, but why eleven people?" Erik asked, "Just wondering."

"Well, because if we need to vote on something, including me- there will never be a tie." I came up with the quickest answer; because my real answers I didn't know how to put in words. My friends seemed to grant this as acceptable, because no one said anything else.

"So how do we decide the rest of the people?" Rose asked.

"That's what I need your opinion on-I think we should have people that want to try write answers to questions. And then, all of us together decide who is best fitted for the places, but it has to be two boys and two girls." I finished hastily, glancing around.

"I like that idea." Effie put in, the first to speak about a new topic. I gave her a grateful glance.

"But what about all those people that have the right idea but just aren't there?" Kenzie asked, receiving a very confused glance from all of us.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if to be offended or what. Kenzie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Err…that came out wrong." She apologized.

"You got that right." Muttered Rose.

"What I meant to say is," Kenzie started again, ignoring Rose's comment, "Is that when we choose people, what about those people that almost are good enough or the people if there were more spots they would have gotten in?"

"What about them?" Dylan asked, his interesting pinpointing on Kenzie.

"Like shouldn't they me given something?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes, maybe representatives?" Erik suggested, and everyone looked at me.

"Well," I drawled, playing with their idea, "I think that's good and all, but, hmmm…" I took a second longer, "Actually they could be representatives, for instances in the matter when there's something big that we can't decide." I agreed. Kenzie seemed to be shining that her idea was chosen, and Erik face was expressionless.

"Are we done with the boring stuff?" Rose asked, and I glanced at her a bit annoyed.

"Yes, I guess we are done with the boring stuff." I sighed, giving her a warning glance.

"Then let's do something fun! Like a game!" Rose said, practically bouncing up and down.

"Like what?" Jasper sneered. She hit him with a pillow.

"Likeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." She said, drawing out the word, "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh! I love truth or dare!" Kenzie exclaimed, "Count me in!"

"Yeah, me too!" Erik and Effie said in unison.

"Cool, I guess I'm in." Dylan agreed, "Come on Jasper, you too." Jasper's face was set.

"I don't like truth or dare." He said icily. And Rose rolled her eyes.

"Jasper," She said, exasperated, "You seriously can't still be mad about what happened like last year." She sighed. Jasper glared at her.

"That was the worst night of my life!" He hissed.

"It couldn't have been THAT bad." Dylan murmured.

"You weren't there." Jasper insisted.

"Jasper, I was there and even I thought it wasn't that bad-although maybe Meghan did go a little far." I agreed. Jasper looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't like truth or dare." He answered flatly. I sighed, the 'incident' couldn't have been life altering, and maybe it went a bit over the top at one point but still…

"I'll play if you do." I asked him. He looked at me.

"Fine." He gave in. Rose coughed under her breath about true love, a very popular insult, which resulted in a clout on the head from Jasper. But Rose dodged it easily.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Rose asked.

"Oh, me!" Kenzie said, frantically waving her hand. Rose dipped her head, a clear sign that Kenzie could go first.

"Okay…let's see here…should I pick Rose, or Dylan, or Jasper, or Effie, or Erik…" She trailed off.

"Hey!" I pouted, "What about me?"

Kenzie rolled her eyes; "I'm looking for someone who will do a dare, and let's face it Lex- for you its Truth or Truth." She answered.

I shrugged my shoulders, because she was right. I never did dares, no matter who was with me or where I was. My reason? I didn't like making a fool of myself and people came up with the WORST dares possible. People usually couldn't think of good truths and with truth you could lie.

"True." I agreed.

"Oh! How about Erik, truth or dare." Kenzie asked.

"Dare." Erik answered, grinning.

"Ohh…I need a good one!" Kenzie said, giving a malicious grin. Erik waited, happily anticipating his dare.

"Um…what's a good dare…I think that Erik will have to," She paused a grin creeping over her face, "Go into Anna's room and hug her in front of all of her friends."

Erik glared at her. My little sister Anna, when she was younger told Erik she had a crush on him when she was in kindergarten while we were in fifth. Then she got all her friends to chase him around and take his shoes and throw them up in a tree. So you see, this was most likely the last person he would want to hug.

"And, Jasper go with him to verify." Kenzie adds Erik picked himself up. Jasper followed a second behind, and we waited.

After two minuets Erik came back, and Jasper was behind him, laughter his head off.

"What happened?" Kenzie demanded. Jasper gulped.

"He went up there and hugged Anna while a lot of people from our class were in there as well. Anna went crazy looking at him like he'd come from another planet. Everyone is now saying you know "Erik and Anna sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g". It's was so funny!"

Kenzie's face turned red, "Oh, dear." She murmured, "I hope I haven't hurt Anna's feelings."

"Your worried about her reputation!" Erik hissed angrily.

"Don't worry, I'm sure little sis just loves the attention." I assured Kenzie, and she relaxed.

"Okay, you've had your fun and games, but now it's my turn!" Erik announced, glaring at Kenzie.

"Fine, but you can't choose me." Kenzie said with a shrug.

"Dang it!" Erik grumbled.

"Ha-ha!"

"Then I choose, Dylan!" Erik decided suddenly, swinging around, "Dylan truth or dare!" He demanded.

"Erm…dare?" Dylan answered, his voice unsure.

"DARE!" Erik screeched, " A dare for Dylan. I dare you to," Erik paused for dramatic effect, and his gaze rested on Rose and his angry fire softened, "I dare you to kiss Rose." His voice was soft, soothing almost. Dylan looked shocked, and Rose was pretty much the same. But, I could see a hinted glaze of excitement in her eyes.

Dylan didn't move for the longest time, his gaze level with Erik.

"That was man-to-man secrets, Erik." Dylan growled, his eyes narrowed. Erik shrugged, like he didn't care.

"Oh well. Everyone already knew." Erik answered breezily.

"Erik!" Jasper protested, horrified that Erik would tell something that Dylan obviously didn't want any girl to know.

"What?" Erik asked, "What's done is done-right?" He said. Dylan gave him a piercing glare, but then turned away.

"You'll pay for this Erik." He vowed, and then, surprising us all, our faces wide with shock he leaned over and kissed Rose on the lips.

The kiss lasted for perhaps just two seconds but it was time enough. When Dylan reeled back, his hard glare was warmer as he looked at Rose, but it iced over as soon as he met Erik's eyes. Erik was the only one wasn't shocked. Instead, he wore a mischievous look, like he was the slightest bit amused.

"Wow, I didn't think you had the guts." He chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"I think the game is done." Dylan, said, his gaze begging as he looked at me.

"Yes." I agreed, "It is."

There were protests, but the four girls left the tent, with the three boys still in their tent. I didn't want to know what would happen now, but we girls retreated to our tents hastily.

I clambered in, and sat down with Rose following mechanically behind me.

"Nomg!" She breathed as she collapsed on the bed.

"You think?" I answered, and she looked at me.

"Yes, I think."

"I can't believe he kissed you." I said, shaking my head. Rose looked at me, her grin wide.

"I know." She answered, "I had always secretly hoped but now…ah." She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I now know what it's like to be in heaven." She told me after a moment, and that made me wonder when mine would happen? When would I get my first kiss, but a better question was with whom?

Jasper, Kyle, Camden- and so many more to choose from. But only time would tell. And time is about to spill its secrets very soon.


	7. Searching

**Yeah, next chapter is up! This one took me a long time, and I have reached over 100 pages on the story! Yes! That's the longest i've ever gotten on any story! I hope you enjoy this, the ending part made 'Rose' tear up a bit. But tell me what u think, cause your opinion may mold what I do with that character...so read and review!**

Chapter Seven: Searching

The first clue that we really needed to find a better place to live was on one of the hottest days of the month- it was July now. The fourth of July had come and past, and there was a little celebration- because in fact, America was no longer a free country.

But, I had assigned patrols to go as far as Horseshoe Bay Farms would go, and after that round back.

I was waiting for a noon patrol of Dylan, Mindy, Brant and Demi to return, and Dylan arrived first. He was out of breath, and his face was fearful.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. Dylan heaved, and took a second before he managed to gasp out.

"The souls…they've started to move in around here!" He spat. I knew that this was something to fear.

"Who…" I stuttered, "When…where?" Dylan, by then had managed to compose himself, and looked at me.

"It's just an elderly couple-no harm in them. They've moved on one of the condos on the outskirts of the Farmlands. They're a ways away but…" He trailed off, his face etched with fear. I nodded solemnly.

Although the couple would not stand a chance against us, it was a sign that Horseshoe bay farms would be opening up for businesses very soon and we wouldn't be able to escape easily if in fact a whole wave of souls came.

"Where are the others?" I asked, and right on cue the other three ran in.

"I've told her." Dylan said as Brant gave him a look.

"So what do we do?" Demi squeaked and moved behind Mindy. I pressed my lips into a hard line.

"That will be for me and my council to decide." I said, and gave a nod to Dylan who ran off to search for the members.

"I'm scared." Mindy whimpered.

"Well, the souls won't get us...at least not without a fight." I coaxed gently, and this seemed to make her and Demi relax a bit.

"I'd rather die than let a soul get his hands on me." Brant vowed, looking at me.

"Me too." Agreed and then added hastily, "If anyone of us is overcome, it won't take much of an effort to find out where the rest of us are."

"Die?" Demi stammered. I nodded, and saw in her eyes that she was truly afraid. But Mindy seemed to understand that if death is what would maybe save us, then that's what would happen. I admired that in her, out of everything else.

"We're ready." Rose said from behind me. I turned and saw her and the rest standing at the door leading to outside. I nodded gratefully and we all made our way to the boy's tent.

I sat at the top with Rose, Kenzie, Effie on one side and Dylan, Jasper, and Erik on the other.

"So what are we going to do?" Rose questioned after a lull of silence. I paused, seeing that they had already heard about the sighting.

"Well…" I pulled out the word, "The bottom line is that we need to find a better place."

"What could be better than a real house?" Jasper snorted. I glared at him.

"A place where we are actually safe?" I answered tartly.

"Maybe we should sent a group out, you know to search?" Effie offered.

"Sounds adventurous." Erik agreed, his eyes gleaming with the thought of adventure.

"It would have to be a group of very brave people." Kenzie said tentatively.

"Yes, but how many people?" Rose asked. I thought for a minuet.

"Um…how about ten people?" I suggested. Erik shrugged.

"You're the leader." He pointed out, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, ten people, if course you will lead it Erik." I said, looking in his direction. He dipped his head.

"Wait?" Jasper voice floated above everyone else's, "Is Erik included in the ten people, or are you saying ten people plus Erik?"

"Ten people plus Erik." I answered swiftly.

"Okay," Jasper said, "Thanks."

"We'll announce it, and hopefully only ten people will WANT to go." I said.

"Other wise we might have a problem on our hands." Rose murmured.

"If more than ten people want to go, logically Erik would pick ten people?" Kenzie said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, he would." I agreed.

"Okay, so now what were you saying about picking people to make our council bigger?" Rose asked, glancing around.

"Yes! Like we agreed before, we will add four more people and six representatives." I reminded them. They all nodded.

"So how do we choose? Just randomly pluck people from thin air?" Dylan asked.

"I don't think so, I was thinking more around the lines of that anyone who wants to perhaps have a chance will write a few paragraphs about why they should be chosen." I explained.

"Smart and easy," Effie murmured, "Good thinking."  
"What will be the due date?" Erik asked.

"What about the day the raid leaves?" Dylan said. I nodded.

"Yes, and then you wouldn't mind Erik if we made our choice while you were gone searching?" I asked. Erik shrugged.

"I wouldn't care, honestly I'll be having more fun searching than picking names." He answered.

"Fair is fair." I twirled a piece of my hair around my finger.

"Can me we make the announcement now?" Jasper asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Sure!" Kenzie said, without asking my permission. I sighed, getting up to follow her, but then shoving my way to the front.

I made my way up to the loft of my condo, and it took awhile to get all the kids below me in the spacious living room, but it was done.

And there I stood, they eyes of everyone behind and below me boring a hole through my head.

"I have always asked for groups of 11," I started, taking a deep breath, "And the time has come to make 11 people in our group."

From there, I explained that we would be asking anyone who wanted to be part of the 11 or perhaps a representative, to write why the think they should be chosen. And after, I went on to say that we needed a new place to live, and that Erik was choosing ten people to go and find a safe place for us to make our 'always' home.

The crowd then evaporated when it was called to a close, minus the people that wanted to go on the raid. Unfortunately, there were quite a lot of people, and Dylan and Jasper went to go and stand in the crowd.

"Pick wisely, Erik." I joked he brushed past me to look over the people offering. I sat down beside Rose, Kenzie, and Effie, and saw the hard concentration in his eyes as he tried to decide.

I was a hard choice, I concluded, looking over everyone. Everyone was equally valuable, but only ten would be chosen.

"The first of ten is Danny," Erik said. Danny was Erik's friend so he would of course be picked, but I was a bit worried. Danny was smart, but really sarcastic, but he would be good; Danny had read so many stories about war and such that I was sure he would act perfectly.

"And then Dylan and Jasper,"

Dylan and Jasper had already proven themselves capable of handling matters such of this; these two were the least of my worries.

"Kyle,"

I still couldn't help but bring in a long breath when I saw him, and I knew that this time I wasn't dreaming. Kyle again had been obsessed with war for a short time, so again, I wasn't worried about him.

"Camden."

The hotheaded seventh grader smiled brightly, so far being the youngest chosen. I had the slightest uneasiness, questioning Erik choice.

Camden was young, although a year younger, he could sometimes be unruly. But, I knew that he would have older people to keep him in line.

"Charlotte."  
This one threw me a bit off guard. I hadn't been aware that Monica's younger sister was standing with the group wanting to go. Her face brightened, and a newfound hope shone in her eyes. I could already tell that she might be well suited as being a main raider.

"Tyler."

This boy I wasn't surprised, Erik had taken him on the last raid and he had reported that Tyler had acted perfectly. Tyler seemed to stand straighter when Erik said his name, like he knew how big of an honor this was.

"Chelsea."

The high school girl smiled at Erik. Erik and Chelsea had been okay friends in middle school, and she was a bright kid.

"Kelly."

This one I, and nearly everyone else, nearly fell of their chairs at the choice of Kelly. Kelly was Camden's little sister, and she was just like him if maybe more stubborn and arrogant. She was nice at one time, but could be rude at others.

"Erik?" I hissed he glanced back at me.

"I choose her for a reason!" He mumbled back, no caring to explain why. I settled myself down back in the chair, letting myself wonder why he could have chosen her. But I corralled my thoughts in a pen, when I realized that it was the last of the ten and there were quite a few people still standing.

Erik was careful, I noted, as his eyes flashed to each one. His eyes landed on a girl, a friend that had been good to me, but we hadn't talked much since I became the leader.

I had just seen the swish of her ponytail, and I knew whom his eyes hesitated on. She was hard to miss, with perfectly tanned skin, small chocolate brown eyes, and silky smooth shoulder length brown hair…Alicia Elaine, or Esa.

"Esa!" Erik decided. There were disappointed groans, but Esa smiled her perfectly white teeth and gave her laugh, which sounded like wind chimes.

I came to stand by Erik, and announced to the ten, "You will leave two days from now at dawn. And remember, if you want to have a chance to be part of our group-hand your answers in by the day you leave." I reminded.

Then Erik and I turned around in sync and went back to Rose, Effie, and Kenzie.

We to start planning the biggest 'raid' yet.

I yawned as I stood on the porch of the condo, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The red sun burned in the sky as it raised swiftly, the first rays of day meeting us.

It was unusual for this many of us to be outside, but the raid was leaving to find a uninhabited out of the way place for us to live. There were the 11 people leaving, and a few people to say good-bye.

It was quite, for the most part, as if everyone knew how important this was. But the silence was broken by a high-pitched voice. And it wasn't Jasper this time.

"Danny! Danny! Wait up!" I turned to see Danny's younger brother Benny squeezing past me, I let him through. I was intrigued why he was up this ear, and in his camouflage clothing too, I follow him as he ran up to his brother.

"Benny! What are you doing up!" Danny asked his brother, looking him over. Benny looked up at Danny, Benny being short had to strain though he was 11 years old.

"You said the first raid you went on, I would go with you!" Benny explained, "We'd do it together, side by side."

Danny chuckled and pat his brother on the head like a dog, "Sorry buddy, but Erik choose only 11 people, not this time." Danny explained, although I could see that he wasn't really all that sorry.

I looked at Benny's crestfallen face, and I quickly came up behind the boys.

"Actually," I said, making them both jump, "I would be good training if Benny came with you." I said, making Benny brighten instantly.

"But Erik can only choose ten people! And he already did!" Danny pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the one that suggested ten people, and I'm sure Erik wouldn't mind if I added one more." I said slyly. Danny's eyes flashed, and he opened his mouth to argue. I cut him off, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Look Danny, whatever the reason it might be-" I started by Danny cut ME off.

"I don't want to lose Benny…or Abigail…to any soul or raid." He admitted lowering his voice Benny couldn't hear. I gave him a sympathetic look. Most of the older siblings had become a bit protective over their siblings, because they didn't want to lose them after losing their parents.

"I know you'd be worried about him," I said to Danny, "but Benny isn't the a defenseless little kid anymore," And then I added with a warm chuckle, "And let's face it…Benny never was a defenseless little kid."

And we both looked back to see Benny, at the slight chance that he would be included on the raid, practicing using his pocketknife on a tree. And to be honest, he hit the tree with grace and perfect perfection.

He noticed us looking at him. Danny gave a weak laugh and I smiled.

"Welcome to the raid Benny!" I announced and Benny gave the biggest smile I had even seen.

"You two better go tell Erik, and say I allowed it." I told them both. And then I watched as the brothers ran to find Erik.

I sat down on a large rock, watching some of the good-byes.

Mindy and Erik were talking, and I could see that Mindy was afraid for Erik, but she obviously wouldn't tell him. Camden's friends were wishing him luck, and I could see he was enjoying the attention. Charlotte was sitting with Ripple, as they talked before she left. Tyler and Jackson were laughing about something, Chelsea and her friend Jade were hugging good-bye, and Kelly was standing with Abigail, who didn't look disappointed she wasn't coming like her brothers. I didn't see Esa anywhere, but Erik had told me everyone was here, so she probably was off somewhere with someone.  
I also didn't see Kyle or Jasper, but I assumed that they were together or they were just gathering supplies.

I noticed Dylan and was surprised that Rose wasn't out here saying good-bye to each other.

But, just because the universe loved to prove me wrong, Rose emerged from the house and quickly ran to Dylan. She hugged him, and I heard a light laugh from behind me.

I turned to see Kyle standing behind me. I felt my face flushed to see him behind me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, wanting to know what amused him.

"Oh nothing." He said, coming to sit next to me on the rock, "It's just that I haven't really known Rose or Dylan and already I can tell that they're head over heels for each other." He explained. Then he looked at them, and I followed his gaze. Dylan was looking at Rose, his eyes soft and I felt a little stab of pain. I secretly longed for someone to look at ME that way.

"Have they always been like that?" Kyle asked, me jerking his thumb to the two lovebirds. I shook my head.

"Rose seems to enjoy liking a lot of boys. For the longest time she had the biggest crush on Dominic, who I'm surprised I haven't seen more of, we were pretty good friends two years ago." I shook my head as I got off topic, "But then after that she pretty much liked every single boy in the seventh grade, and it was just the begging of our seventh grade year when she started liking him." I explained.

"Amazing how love works out." Kyle murmured, and I could feel a deeper meaning to his words, but I didn't question him.

"Yes," I agreed, closing me eyes, "Love is amazing."

I felt Kyle's hand brush mind, just slightly, and a ripple of goose bumps ran up my arm. I opened my eyes, and looked at him, and he caught my gaze.

It seemed like forever until I could concentrate enough to look away. Kyle did to, the slightest shade of pink coming to his cheeks.

"Alex," He started his voice lower so only I could her it.

"Yeah?"

"Alex," he paused as if trying to summon the right words, and this time, he set his mind right next to mine so they were touching. I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked at him, "When I came to-" He was cut off by a high-pitched voice, which this time, belonged to Jasper.

"Hey Alex!" he greeted me, and then looked at Kyle, "Hi Kyle." He said, although I could feel the tension in his voice.

"Jasper." Kyle said with a nod, his eyes cold, and his voice bearing the same kind of tension.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked, obviously a bit ticked off that Jasper had interrupted when Kyle was just about to tell me something.

"I just wanted to ask you do you remember the time when I admitted that Meghan was pretty?" He asked me. I suppressed a growl.

"Is this really important?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"Yes! Danny doesn't believe that I would say that!" Jasper said, and then he looked at Kyle with slicing eyes, "You remember the time though?" He asked slyly, "When me you and Meghan were having a sleepover out on your screen porch?"

I could see a flash of anger and jealously in Kyle's eyes, but it was gone.

"Jasper, don't you have some thing to do to get ready for the raid?" I asked him, but he stayed put. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to see Kyle getting up, brushing himself off.

"Kyle?" I asked him, aware that Jasper was still standing by me.

"I err, have to go and check my bag." Kyle muttered, not meeting my gaze. Then he left.

I swung my head around angrily, but I could see triumph in Jasper's eyes.

"Oh, well," Jasper, said, "I guess I'll just convince Danny myself."

I didn't' watch him leave, but turned my attention back to Rose and Dylan. I strained to hear their conversation.

"Do you have your food? Pillow and blankets? Your knife? You know that without your knife you could get hurt." Rose fretted. Dylan laughed.

"I'm fine Rose," He assured, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Rose looked at him, her eyes filled with hazel concern, "But I do worry…what if something were to happen to you?" She asked him.

"It won't!" Dylan insisted. But then seeing her expression the looked around as if to make sure no one was watching. Then he took her hand and led her through the crowd. I frowned, wondering where he was bringing Rose.

He led her round the house to where the tents were, and where no one was. I hid in a bush, peering over to see what would happen.

"Dylan?" Rose asked, looking around, "Why are we-" She was cut off as Dylan leaned down and kissed her again, on the lips.

But this kiss wasn't just a quick one; this one was long and full of passion and love.

Rose kissed him back, and I felt guilty that I was watching this, but I couldn't leave now-they would surly hear me! I just had to wait.

When Dylan pulled away from her, his face was full of love as he looked down at her. "I'll be fine, I promise to be if you stay safe here." He said. Rose nodded, her expression misty.

"I will." She whispered.

"Good," Dylan turned his head when he head Erik call for the group to gather to leave, swiftly he kissed her on her forehead before running off.

Rose stood there, in a trance. Then she shook her head wildly, and started walking. I held my breath as she paused beside the bush I was hiding in.

"Oh, and Alex?" She asked and I felt myself stiffen, "You might as well come out. I know you're there." She said with a sigh. I scrambled out, fully expectant for her to be mad, but instead her eyes glimmered with amusement.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked and she laughed.

"Dylan might have not known, but it was pretty easy for me." She said and then suppressed a laugh, "But honestly Alex," She said her eyes glittering, "You stalk like a lawnmower." And then we both laughed, at her word choice and my poor stalking skills.

"Do you think they'll be back today?" Rose asked, her voice slightly strained. I sighed, shoving the cut up lettuce into a large bowl and started cutting up bits of carrots.

"I don't know, Rose." I sighed, she asked this everyday.

It had been two weeks since the raid had left to find a better home. Rose, I knew, was extremely worried about Dylan.

She was worried in the first, but tried her best not to say anything and to carry on as if they were here.

But the second week had been hard for everyone, not just her. Rose had started asking the same question; do you think that they'll be back today. And the person she asked said the same thing: I don't know.

So far no one knew about her and Dylan were actually now together, like she had made me and the other girls in the council promise not to tell a soul. So far, like I said, no one knew.

But I had cautioned Rose not to talk about him, or act to desperate because people would start thinking something is up.

And worse than Rose's obsession, a few of the patrols had spotted a few more souls moving in on the outskirts. I, now, was even getting nervous-we needed a better place more than ever now. But I wouldn't let it on, that I was worried-no.

Because every one always knew the number one rule was never let your troops see you sweat.

"That's what you say everyday, Alex!" Rose huffed, highly irritated. I shrugged, sliding the carrot bits into a smaller bowl.

"Well," I said, looking my friend in the eye, "I only speak the truth."

Rose pouted, "That's not what I want to hear!" Rose complained.

"Then what do you wan to hear?" I asked calmly, "That they're going to be back today?" I asked her. She frowned.

"Your no fun," She muttered and got off the barstool and started to storm away.

"Rose, come on- lunch will be ready soon!" I called after, but she gave no indication that she heard me or even cared.

"Did I hear someone say lunch?" Dominic asked, sliding into the stool that Rose had just gotten off of.

"Yeah, It's nearly ready." I replied, my gaze on Rose who had flopped down on the couch to watch her brother and his friends play Guitar Hero.

Dominic followed my gaze, and snorted.

"What's her problem?" He asked, raising and eyebrow. I shook my head.  
"I honestly can't tell anymore." I admitted, and then laughed, "Remember when you liked each other?"

Dominic groaned, "No, no…let me get one thing straight. She liked me way back in like the Jurassic period, I just accepted it!" he insisted, and I gave him a skeptical glare.

"Okay, maybe I liked her a tiny bit-but she was crazy after me!" He said, and I rolled my eyes as he sat back in his chair, "But I can see why. I mean what's not to like about me?"

I sighed, "I think that is why Rose doesn't like you anymore." I told him with a shake of my head, and Dominic gave me a confused glance.

But of course I wasn't about to tell him it was because he was full of himself, because sometimes he really was a nice kid.

I changed to topic, sort of, "Well, you know after you she liked just about every single 7th grade boy," I started and Dominic nodded.

"Yeah, and now she likes this Dusti-"

"Dylan," I corrected him before he finished, "His name is Dylan."

"Whatever," Dominic muttered, "And now she likes this _Dylan._" He emphasized Dylan's name, and I could hear the hint of bitterness and regret swirling in his voice.

"I think she really likes him." I said to Dominic honestly, and he glared at me.

"She really liked ME awhile ago!" He hissed angrily, and his eyes flashed like wild fire for a moment, and then it stopped, and he looked at me, "Like how much does she like him?" He asked quietly.

"You know with Rose, you can never really tell but," I paused for a moment, "Enough that for right now he's her forever…and I think Dylan thinks that too." I said calmly, and then added hastily, "Don't say that to anyone else. No one is supposed to know that Rose and Dylan are actually together now."

Dominic nodded, the corners of his lips twitching, but he didn't say anything more.

I looked at him hard, when he turned his head to look at Rose. I couldn't understand him, but sometimes Rose was just as tricky. They, in the end perhaps, could have been perfect for each other.

I'm sure Rose hadn't forgotten the bet to kiss him before the end of 8th grade…but that time had come and gone and so far, it had been a broken bet.

But Dominic, as far as I knew, had forgotten about it. But as he gazed at Rose, the girl that he apparently used to like, I couldn't help but wonder if he did remember, and if he did- if he planned on trying it.

That would make an interesting spin on things, I thought inwardly. When Rose was so happy with Dylan and then Dominic comes along…I wondered who she would choose then?  
Not even a year ago, I had been in the same position that Rose might be in. It had been hard, I had been always worried what would happen if I choose one over the other, in the end I think that the choice had been chosen for me, not that I had chosen it myself.

"Why are you looking at me?" Dominic's words jerked me from my thoughts. I noticed that now it seemed I had been looking at him, but in fact I was rather looking past or through him.

I felt my cheeks flush with red embarrassment and I resumed the fixing of lunch.

"No reason," I answered, more to the peppery croutons than Dominic. I knew he was looking hard at me now, more like he was trying to figure my out.

"What's for lunch?" He asked me as I started to set things out on the table.

"Buffet salad." I answered and saw his lips press into a thin line. He didn't prefer it, but everyone knew that you couldn't choose what you wanted to eat- because there were no snacks. Those had been demolished in the first week.

"Speaking of which," I murmured and picked up a cymbal and gave it three loud clangs, which they had learned, meant food was ready.

Dominic got off the stool and took a plate and started down the line just as the wave of kids flooded the kitchen.

I kept an eye on him, somewhat glad that after all this time barley seeing him, it was still possible to carry on a normal conversation with him.

I noticed, which I'm sure hadn't been an old thing, that Dominic was watching Rose more carefully than he had before. Like he was just realizing that perhaps he liked her back as much as she liked him a long time ago.

But Rose didn't seem to notice, to preoccupied with her worrying for Dylan. I saw his face when she talked quietly with Effie and Kenzie about it, low so that she thought no one could hear her whisper his name. But I knew Dominic had heard, and he looked a bit regretful.

I could almost guess that he was wonder weather letting Rose slip through his fingers was really worth it, and weather to just let Rose be or to say something.

I felt sorry for him, for the first time in a long time- to be in a place where no one should be- knowing that perhaps the one you love will never be yours.

He seemed to stay a distance from her, his face hard set like he knew what he was going to do. He was just going to let her be.

I had reminded myself time and time again of a few things a year ago when Kyle had been out of my life for such a long time, that sometimes if you really loved someone, you would be happy for him or her if they were happy and you weren't. Or that love will find a way.

And as I thought of my last bit of advice, which made my eyes water because this one had seen me through so much and the hurt that came with it, was hard. It was something I was willing to do for Kyle even though I might have not liked it.

I reminded myself, that if you really love someone the best gift sometimes you can give someone is letting go.

And that's what Dominic was doing for Rose.


	8. Chapter 8: Under the Stars

**Yeah! This was kind of hard for me to write...well the last part. I hope you like it. This is one of the many chapters that i've been planning since the beggining of my idea, so I really hope you like it. This is was meant to be a short chapter, but ending up being 20 pages...well...yeah...**

****

Chapter Eight: Under the Stars

"Alex! Their back!" I heard Dominic's call from the front porch and I, along with everyone else, hurried outside.

Today was a bright, warm, sunny day- one of those days where you would long to just bask in the sun the whole day.

I noticed Rose slip past a few little kids, and I realized she hadn't asked me if I thought they would be back today.

I saw them, coming up the road, but I couldn't see their faces. But what I could see was that one of them was being carried on a stretcher like thing.

I signaled for my council to come forward with me. We, the remaining girls, and decided early that morning who's paper was the best.

I knew who had entered one, and I knew that knowing whom the paper belonged to could make someone's decision change. So, I had typed them all up and read them out loud, with out saying their name, to Kenzie, Effie, and Rose.

And then they had chosen, but I would not tell them who won until our new home.

The girls and me ran to greet Erik, who was in the lead with Tyler bouncing beside him.

"How was it Erik?" I asked but before he could answer, Tyler cut in.

"We found the perfect home!" He exclaimed loudly. Everyone on the porch cheered and clapped, but I silenced Dominic silenced them, reminding them that they were souls around.

"You did?" I gasped and hugged Erik, "I knew you would." I said. He laughed. I pulled back, and my eyes instinctively searched for Kyle. I saw him, carrying one end of the stretcher. That's when I saw who was on it.

Camden was sitting upright, grimacing at every bump. His hands and feet were wound up tightly with some gauze that I had given to Erik. His eyes were dull, but upon seeing the condo and all his friends, they lightened again.

"What happen to Camden?" I whispered to Erik. He looked back, his expression misty.

"I'll explain later." He said, and then went up to greet Mindy. I floated past him.

"Meet at your tent with everyone that went with you in an hour." I whispered. He looked at me, and then nodded.

I went up to Rose, and saw that her eyes were searching the mass of mingling people for one person…Dylan.

"Be carful." I warned, but then waited for the fiery explosion from her. But she only gave a calm sigh.

"Yes, I know." She said quietly. Then she padded over to greet Charlotte, but her eyes flashed to Dylan. I knew that she would perhaps say hi to him, but try not to act like she was totally in love with him.

I was surprised, usually as soon as Rose liked someone new, it was around the school before lunch. But she was using an enormous amount of strength not to spill, and I wondered why?

I had never really asked her, but it really didn't matter, I supposed- in the long run. But the question burned a whole in the back of my head, and I pressed my lips into a thin line, musing the possibilities that she would keep quite.

Sadly, I couldn't think of any, and I made a reminder to ask Rose later.

"How was the trip?" I asked Kelly, coming up to her.

"Great!" She replied, "Except for the part about Camden breaking his leg, tough luck there." She added, although I could see a faint glimmer of amusement coming to her eyes.

I looked at her curiously, and she shrugged.

"I'd expect Erik would want to fill you in, but it was so awesome! And it led to-" I cut her off, and winked at her.

"Let Erik tell me, right?" I reminded her and she looked annoyed a second before giving a nod.

I blinked in surprised; this was certainly not the rambunctious loud girl I had known. It seemed that this had done her some good, and maybe not just the raid. Perhaps it had taken the whole alien invasion thing to show Kelly that it was time she grew up a bit.

But then again as I saw Mark streaking through the grass, I sighed. Well, little out of a lot wasn't bad.

"JASPER!" He yelled and I heard Kelly snicker. Mark ran up and picked Jasper up off the ground, squeezing him tightly as he attacked him with a bear hug.

"Mark!" Jasper gasped, "Can't…breath…" He sputtered, and Mark seemed to realize that Jasper was gasping for breath. He released Jasper.

"How was it little buddy?" He asked, punching Jasper in the shoulder. Jasper rubbed his shoulder.

"Mark," He hissed through gritted teeth, "First off we are not buddies, second off I told you not to pick me up, and third off don't you have someone else to go and annoy? And lastly, you stop attacking me or I'll beat you with a stick!"

Mark glared at him, "Dang it Jasper, you jerk!" He hissed. Okay, so maybe he didn't exactly say 'dang' and 'jerk' but I replaced the words with those in my head.

Mark might have said something that me, and most of the others standing around, had not been taught to say. And because he had screamed the curse words to the heavens, obviously, a lot of kids turned their heads.

Mark, seeming surprised to have an audience, let a grin grow on his face. He then swiftly swung his foot, on his foot was a pair of cleats- his old pair had fallen apart- and there was a cracking sound as his pointed cleats came in contact with Jasper's shin.

Jasper gave a sharp intake of pain, and Mark glared at him, before trotting off.

Jasper had grasped his shin and was holding his hands over them. Unbalanced, he fell on the grass. A few people snicker as he lay in pain, and he used one of his hands to prop himself up.

"Uh, ouch?" He muttered, sitting himself up and lifting his jeans to look at the damage. There was already a purplish bruise forming, and he frowned.

"Stupid Mark." He cursed under his breath. I drew my attention away from Jasper and looked around.

Erik had begun to gather the eleven other people that when on the raid, and lead them to the back.

Quickly, I got the three girls. They flanked me as I ran to the boy's tent, and had them make a few more beds to sit on by taking pillows, blankets, and pillows from our tents. I took my place at the front of the seats, and the three girls fanned out in various spots.

"I wonder where they found our new home?" Rose mused to herself.

"I wonder too." I agreed, resting my head on my palms, "It obviously seems like a good place. Everyone is happy and excited." I commented.

Kenzie nodded a bit of a bounce to her expression, "When do we leave?" She asked.

"First we need to find out where we're going to live." Effie pointed out, a glimmer of amusement in her dark brown eyes. Kenzie laughed, he golden hair cascading down her front.

"Sorry, I just can't wait!" Kenzie apologized, the happiness still in her voice.

No one answered her, because they saw the shadows moving outside the tent and then a flow of kids trickled into the tiny tent. I noticed that Camden limped in, supported by Erik and Danny who Camden had his arms around. The careful helped him sit down on a particularly soft area.

I saw Jasper drag in, and plopped down next to Camden, examining his shin more closely. Camden saw the bruise and scooted away like he had just been offered a plate of maggots.

Rose watched Dylan as he sat a seat away from her, and Tyler sat in between them, his smile wide. They gave looks at each other, but tried to keep it to a minimal- that I could tell was hurting them.

"Is everyone here Erik?" I asked, and he did a quick head count, but Kenzie interjected.

"Duh, of course Alex!" She said with a sigh and roll of her eyes. I had half a mind to scold her, but I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from it. I had more important things to worry about now.

"Okay, Erik- let's have you all tell your story." I said with a nod. Erik heaved his breath.

"Well, we went out into the woody part of the Bay, searching for places where no one would think. We scouted for about a week or so, and that's when thing turned for the worst." He started and then nodded at Dylan, and I could tell the obviously rehearsed what they would say.

"We started running low on food, and people were getting hurt because of their dizziness from hunger. It became such a priority to find something to eat, that people became careless."

"Some people accidently at some bird berries and they became ill," Jasper began talking, his voice level, "We should have known that by then it would be better to just head back here, but we all agreed that we wouldn't come back until we found a place to live."

"And we were also afraid that moving some people would alter their condition." Charlotte continued, "And Erik was just about to organize a small raid for food when-" She cut off, looking at Danny.

"When he fainted." Danny finished. I flinched. Erik fainted a lot when he was litter but he could usually feel it coming on and prevent it, as he got older. It sends a chill down my spine to think that the faint could mean, "And he was very weak for a few days. By then nearly everyone was sick or caring for the sick so we sent Kyle and Camden out to search for the place for us."

Camden took a deep breath, flinching as he sucked in air, "Kyle and I started searching…and we came to a place just off the golf course…among a tall bluff. The ground was…unstable…I couldn't get out of the way…and it collapsed under me and Kyle…" Camden's part sounded strained, like it was taking all his strength for him to talk.

"Camden fell into the hold first, and I fell on top of him." Kyle added, and looked down at the red gauze on Camden's leg, "That's where a sharp rock hurt him. But the place we found was amazing! It was like a whole wide cave under ground! Where we fell in, although it was broad daylight, it was dark except for some cold substance that glittered on the walls. And over in the center was a pond. It felt cold as ever! As soon as Camden put his let in it, he said the pain vanished!" Kyle's eyes were shining now, and I could tell from the excited look on everyone's face that we were getting to our new home.

"Kyle came back with Camden limping and showed us all. They gave me a bit of the water to drink, and suddenly all the feelings of fainting disappeared!" Erik agreed, clearly amazed, "There was something about that water…but anyways we explored a few of the caves within the bluff and found plenty room for us to live-and it's out of the way of any souls, and pretty deep under the ground. Lots of little caves that might lead to somewhere, and that we could make into living spaces. I think we found it Alex- I really do." Erik told me. I blinked back tears, feeling relief. We would be safe, forever...maybe.

"We leave tomorrow morning!" I announced happily, feeling a rush of happiness soar thorough me. I looked around seeing that everyone else wore similar faces.

As everyone started getting up I raised my voice.

"Uh, just Erik stay behind to talk and Camden go to my tent. I'll get you something for your wound." I asked. I saw Camden meet my eye and then nod wearily. Kyle and Danny helped him up, supporting him as he limped away.

It hurt me to see him so incapable. I had seen only one other person like that for a while, his friend Rowan when he broke something in his leg. Both times, they looked so…sad and incapable; it made me a bit sore.

"He's a strong kid," Erik said to me, following my gaze, "I'm sure he'll pull through." HE assured. I nodded, and tore my gaze away. Now it was just us two in the tent.

"So, first off- are you feeling better?" I asked him, referring to his fainting. His lips pressed into a thin white line, and he scowled.

"Fine." He answered, "Perfectly fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Right, no really?" I pestered. He shrugged, and gave a long sigh.

"Honestly, it was scary…I hadn't fainted in nearly a year. I forgot what the blankness was like," He shuddered, "For a second I thought that we had lost." Erik whispered, his voice low and scratchy. I gave him a sympathetic murmur.

"Well you pulled through." I murmured quietly. He looked up, his multi-colored eyes quivering.

"But I feel like I didn't…I should have gotten them food sooner-and the only reason I recovered was because of that water. I swear Alex, that water is like holy water." He said, his voice full of awe.

"I believe you." I agreed, "And I think God put that there and healed you and Camden- to show that he's still with us." I told him. Erik seemed to jump.

"You really think so?" He asked and I nodded. That seemed to make him relax a bit.

"What I really wanted to ask you was how was everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper and Dylan were obviously great following directions. Uh, Tyler I already think would be cut out for being a raider- and surprisingly Charlotte. I wouldn't mind taking her on every raid. She's a natural. Camden, although maybe didn't always agree with me, followed directions when it was most needed. Danny and Benny work as a great team, actually, and Kyle- well let's just say that it was great hanging out with him again. Kelly and Chelsea worked together really well, maybe because they already knew each other pretty well. And Esa, she blends in like a tiger in the jungle. She was our main searcher, but she fell ill from the berries." Erik ran through the list quickly, and I gave a nod of gratefulness.

"So how did the sick hold up?" I asked.

"Well, as soon as they drank a bit of the water from the pool- they seemed to recover nicely." Erik explained, and the frowned, "Camden was the only one who hasn't fully recovered." Erik admitted.

"Maybe the water only works with pain, and it soothed most of the pain, but the real hurt will fade with the injury." I suggested. Erik nodded.

"I hope so, Camden's a good kid and all."

I smiled and then went to the mouth of the tent, "You can go. I just wanted to know how it went. I'm sure Mindy will be looking for you- or you can start packing up stuff to bring." I told him. Erik nodded.

"Sure, I'll try to get a group together of people to stat packing up." He agreed and then slipped out of the tent. I followed, going to my own tent.

I opened the zipper to see Camden laying on my sleeping bag. He lifted his head slightly at the sound of my footsteps. I knelt down beside him, helping him to sit up.

He grunted, but didn't show any more pain than that. I started to take off the soiled gauze from his leg.

"Just my luck," Camden muttered, "Fell on a rock and tore open my leg."

"It could have happened to anyone." I answered with a shrug.

"Yes, but it happened to me." Camden pointed out, flinching as he brushed a sore spot around the wound. I stopped, and looked up at him.

"Sorry, go on. It's just a bit sore." He told me, his voice strained. I frowned.

"Does it hurt a lot?" I asked. Camden hesitated.

"Naw," He lied, "I've had worst injuries. Like that time I got a cut on my stomach and your sister healed me, or when I cut my foot open?" He listed, but I could feel and hear the lie in his voice.

"I don't believe that those times hurt more." I said with a light laugh, taking off the gauze completely. Camden brought his eyebrows together.

"Maybe this does hurt more," He said slowly, "But the pain of knowing what everyone else on this planet faced- their death to the souls- is much more than this. Next to our destruction, my little wound almost seems measly." Camden explained. I met his hazel brown eyes, and his eyes softened.

"Wow," I murmured, "Who are you and what have you done with Camden?" I asked jokingly. Camden smiled.

"I dunno- I guess the experience have really just changed me." He said with a shrug. I bit my lip, the same thing had happened to his sister. I wondered faintly if Chad had changed. I didn't linger, because I had gotten to the wound beneath the pile of gauze.

I tried not to look shock as I saw the gash. It was still oozing of blood, but mostly around the edge there was dark brown dry crusted blood. Dark red came up on my finger when I lightly touched it.

"That looks painful." I said slowly. Instantly, I got up and went to the medical stuff.

"How bad does it hurt?" I asked, "And be honest!" I insisted.

"It hurts a lot." He murmured. I nodded, and grabbed a towel, water, and my medicine bag.

"Oh, I sure hope it's not infected- I mean I wouldn't know what to do!" I whispered more to myself. I saw Camden stiffen, and I realized he could hear me.

"Oh no," I assured, "I'm sure it's fine." I told him.

Before he could say anything else, I doused a splash of water on the towel and rubbed a new bar of soap on the towel. Then I lightly set it on the wound.

"That stings!" Camden exclaimed. I looked up at him, but kept gently rubbing away the blood, and tired to ignore Camden. He didn't say anything; just bit his lip hard, but flinched every time I hit a sore spot.

Soon, I was convinced that the area was cleared of blood, the towel soaked in red. I examined it farther.

"Looks as if you hit that rock just wrong." I said, zippering open my bag.

"I guess so- I couldn't really feel anything until the day after." Camden tried to sound a big and tough, but I gave him an unconvinced glance.

I found some anti-bacterial goo that would hopefully clear away any infection that snuck into his leg. Then I rolled out a fresh roll of gauze and squirted the goo onto one end of the gauze. I perhaps used more than needed, but I couldn't take any chances. Then I smoothed it out with a Popsicle stick. I picked up the gauze; ready to put it on the wound.

"This will sting." I warned. Camden frowned.

"Just do it."

I set it on and firmly pressed down, hearing the air hiss over Camden's teeth as he tried not to show pain. I kept my head down, and wrapped the gauze around until the section I had tore off was fully wrapped. Then I took some medical tape and firmly pressed it onto the gauze.

"There," I said, feeling triumphant, "That should hold for awhile." I announced.

"Wow," Camden said, gently flexing his leg, "Are you sure you're not a doctor?"

"I guess I picked something up from my parents." I said slowly, feeling a pang of regret. My mother was a nurse, and my father was a doctor.

"I miss them so much." I murmured, sinking down beside Camden.

"Well all do- a day doesn't go by when I don't wonder where they, my parents and the rest of my family, are." Camden told me, and I saw the glint of a tear on his cheek, "I'm sure your parents would be proud of you Alex." He told me. I laughed nervously.

"Right, I did nothing…it's just you guys are all so good and listen so well…I wasn't even supposed to be leader." I told him.

"No Alex, you were chosen and I don't think that there's anyone who could do it better." Camden insisted, "I sometimes wonder what we would do without you," Camden told me, and then he lowered his head. His fingers caught in his hair as he looked at his newly gauzed wound, "I sometimes wonder what I would do without you." He whispered. I clearly wasn't meant to hear that, but it left me thinking.

Did he mean, he was just grateful for me being leader and for fixing it up, or did he have a deeper more complex meaning to his words?

I jumped up quickly, expelling the thought from my mind. I grabbed a homemade pair of crutches.

"Here, this should help. My leg is all better now." I said, handing him the crutches. He nodded trying them out, he smiled.

"Much better," He said with a sigh, "it was getting a bit annoying to have people have to help me all the time."

He limped out of the tent.

"Camden, you'd better get some rest- you know get up your strength for tomorrow." I advised. He paused, his eyes searching me.

He looked like he was about to say something, but then he pursed his lips and nodded, and then left the tent.

* * *

"And where do you think your going?" I asked Rose, as I caught her stuffing a small pillow and a swimsuit into a bag. She blushed, biting her lip.

"Come on Rose?" I asked getting slightly irritated.

"Somewhere." She muttered and started to brush past me. I grabbed her wrist.

"Where as in somewhere?" I inquired. She turned, and rolled her eyes.

"Well, Alex." She sighed, "If you really must know- Dylan is sneaking me into the pool. That is the object of the swimsuit." She said, dangling the bikini in front of my face. My eyebrows pulled up automatically.

"And you need a pillow to go swimming why?" I asked, tugging on a corner the polka dotted pillow.

"Maybe because Meghan and I were going to find a spot to have one last sleep under the stars." Rose admitted, no tone to her voice, "I didn't want to tell you because Meghan asked for us to be alone. And you're my other best friend and I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

I gave a good-natured shrug.

"I don't care." I said, meaning it, "I just wanted to know. You know, in case of anything." I told her. Relief washed over Rose's face and she smiled.

"Thanks Alex, I'll probably be gone all night. But I promise, I'll be back her before sunrise." She agreed.

I shrugged again, watching Rose start out of our tent. Rose paused, her hand on the zipper and turned back to me.

"Alex?" She asked, "I know Meghan wants it to be us alone, but uh- you want to come with?" She asked me. I paused, wanting for a moment to agree instantly. But I shook my head in decline.

"No thanks," I said, forcing a smile, "You go have fun. I have some leader like stuff to figure out anyway."

Rose frowned, "Just because you're leader Alex, doesn't mean you should deprive yourself of doing something fun and random once in awhile." She pointed out. Before I could rebottle, she was gone.

I sat down, watching the sun slowly sink over the trees. I really hadn't had anything fun and memorable since the invasion. Was it just because of the stress on all our shoulders now, or was a burrowing myself into a little hole and using having to do leader stuff as a cover up.

I let out a long breath, closing my tent door. It was dark outside now, and I could hear the other tents around me closing up for sleep. It was a big day tomorrow, the day where we would find a place we might live in for the rest of our lives.

I felt a need to pull my sleeping bag close to the entrance of the door, and open it just a crack. I could hear the shuffling sound of everyone in his or her tents. After perhaps twenty minuets I could only hear the hushed voices of the boys talking.

I knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but I strained my ears to hear their conversation.

Most of the words I heard seemed not to interest me, just about gory raiding stuff. I flinched as I heart Erik describe how Camden's leg looked when he first got back. I flinched inwardly. Then the voices of the boys got low and I was nearly poking my head out of the tent to hear them.

Jasper was talking.

I listened in and suppressed a gasp when I heard my name. I leaned out, to hear more and caught the words, 'Kyle' 'closing in', 'like', and 'how to tell'. I didn't catch the other bits, and I furrowed my eyebrows to try to formulate what Jasper was talking about. I thought that if I caught Dylan or Erik's reply, I could figure what he was talking about.

But the voices abruptly cut off as the sound of shoes crunching the dead grass came near. I held my breath, and watched as a pair of shoes went past me. I couldn't see who it was, but they made a beeline for the golf course, and I saw a figure run across and then lay down.

I waited for nearly twenty minutes for the person to return, but the person stayed out on the golf course.

I got up, and brushed my jeans off from dirt. No one should be up this late, with such an important day coming up. I squeezed out a tiny hole in the tent, holding my breath as I passed the girl's tent and the boy's tent.

I tried for my feet to be silent, and let out a long breathe as I reached the long grass, the first part to the golf course.

The long grass ticked and swished against my bare legs, whipping them. I enjoyed it. Next I came to a boggy part, overrun with rainwater. I stepped carefully on a path of rocks jutting out that I had followed many times before. After was a wide stretch of normal grass and then the golf course.

I got low to my knees, trying to be like a tiger- unseen among the grass as I crept over a small hill to try and see where the person was.

A small sand trap lay under me and I saw the shadowed figure of somebody laying on it. I bit my lip hard to keep from making a sound. I could see who was lying there, although it was dark, it was clear.

It was Kyle.

My heart beat fast and I blinked hard to try to keep myself from making a sound. My hands became hot and I drew in a shaky breath.

Kyle sat up and whipped his head around.

"Whose there?"

His husky voice was like music to my ears. I felt a familiar warmth flow into my body. Feeling confidence, I stood up. Kyle's dagger like eyes turned soft when he saw me.

"Alex…" He breathed, surprised almost. I slid down the hill, coming beside him. I drank in every detail of this scene. I hadn't been this close to him since…I couldn't even remember when.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked me, his eyes searching over me.

"I could ask the same about you." I tried to make my voice sound confident, but it came out mangled like I hadn't used my voice in a long time. Kyle blinked, "I heard someone out after dark, so I came to see who." I explained after I saw Kyle's blank face. Kyle gave a grin, and looked away.

"Oh," He answered quietly and then turned to me, his blue eyes meeting me, "I thought I would spend my last night under the stars."

"You're making it sound as if you're dying tomorrow." I said, raising an eyebrow and before he could answer I went on, "But what about sleeping bags and pillows? Were you planning to sleep on the sand?" I asked with a snort.

"I guess so." Kyle answered. I bit my lip and said something that if I were in my sane, usual mind I would have never dared to say what I did.

"Alone?" I blurt out, and Kyle nodded.

"Why are you asking?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Because maybe I could sleep out here with you." The words seemed to jump from my mouth. I instantly regretted it, when I saw his face, and I cursed myself inwardly. Again, I swear something had taken me over.

"Sorry." I apologized quietly for the suggestion. I got up, flicking sand from me and started away.

"You can stay."

Kyle's voice saying those words made my heart practically leap from my chest. I turned around and gave a thin smile.

"Thanks." I whispered and then started up the hill.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked, trying not to sound a bit hurt. I answered without looking over my shoulder.

"You may like sleeping on sand, but I prefer a blanket or something." I told him.

I ran to my tent and grabbed all the pillows and blanket from Rose's and mine tent. I grabbed her stuff as well, seeing she wouldn't be back tonight. I was nearly back to the long grass when, "Where you off to Alex?"

I turned around mechanically, to see Jasper standing behind me.

"I thought I'd sleep out under the stars tonight." I told him. I didn't exactly lie, but it still made me feel a bit guilty.

"Can come to?" He asked, a bit of excitement to his eyes. I was tempted to say yes, but I really wanted it to just be Kyle and me.

"Sorry Jasper, but with everything going on I-" He cut me off of my excuse.  
"It's okay Alex, I understand." Jasper said with a deflated sigh of his shoulders. I turned away and tried not to see the deep hurt in his eyes, "Another night." He said, his voice quiet and pained. I nodded and didn't leave until Jasper was back in his tent.

I tried to push Jasper's crestfallen face from my mind, reminding myself that it would just be Kyle and me tonight. Me and Kyle…a thought that hadn't occurred to me in a long time. It was a good thought, I concurred.

I arrived back to see Kyle sitting up expectantly.

"What took you so long?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I told him, looking down.

I made myself busy by putting the two thickest blankets in sleeping bag form, right next to each other. Then I arranged the rest of the blankets and pillows. I took one and Kyle took the other.

We lay in silence for a while; the only noise the gentle rustling of the trees and a lone cricket chirping. IT was a full moon that night, the hazy moon illuminating Kyle's face.

"So you really fell on top of Camden?" I asked, giggling a bit. He nodded.

"Yeah, I feel really bad about it though."

After I had started a conversation, we talked for a long time. Longer than any conversation we'd had together in the last three years. It felt good, like it was filling up an empty spot I'd never known I had.

I could tell from the look on Kyle's that he felt it too. And I was glad…

I sat up in my sleeping bag after awhile, looking at the stars.

"It's like their giving us one last spectacular night…because who knows the next time we'll sleep under the stars." I whispered my eyes filled with starlight. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, it's really something…to be able to see the stars like this." He agreed. I smiled, gave a quick glance at him. He wasn't looking at me, but it still made me look away, blushing.

Suddenly I heard Kyle take in a long breath. He let it out slowly.

"Alex…" He murmured, his tone similar to what it was the day he left for the raid.

"Yeah?" I answered quietly. He looked down, his face suddenly flushing pink.

"Alex, I've been trying to tell you this but…" He looked down, a finger tracing in the sand, "But…you know when you asked why I was here? I mean like at the school even though I didn't go there anymore? Remember what I said?" He asked. I paused for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, you said you were at Danny's house when the siren rang and you didn't have time to go anywhere else." I replied, feeling a bit uneasy, "Why?"

Kyle didn't answer for a long time, but looked up at the twinkling stars. He pulled his eyebrows together.

"I lied…" He said slowly, looking away, "I wasn't with Danny. I found Danny at the school and made him play along with my cover story." Kyle said quietly, and took in another gulp of breath.

"Why?" I whispered, feeling betrayed. What possible reason would he use to lie?

He looked at me, his eyes hollow. "Because…I really came because I don't think I could have ever escaped or became a soul without knowing what happened to you." He whispered.

I gasped, looking at him. The affection in his eyes was real, and he looked at me the way I had hoped he would all along. I felt my heart race and my palms become sweaty.

"To see me?" I whispered, my voice gone. He nodded.

"I was going to tell you as soon as I got there, but then you got pulled into the leader thing…and I saw Jasper. I knew Jasper and well as soon as he saw me, he guessed why I was here." Kyle gave a deflated shake of his head, "Not my cover story- the real reason. But he told me not to bother…because he said you didn't feel the same way anymore, he told me that you had moved on…and that you were with him now." Kyle explained, his voice scarcely a whisper at the end.

I could barley believe my ears? With Jasper? As if! I liked Jasper as a friend.

Suddenly my amazement turned to anger. What right did Jasper have to say that to Kyle? Jasper knew that I had liked Kyle since second grade! How could he?

Then, as if I had found the last bit of a puzzle piece, it all came together and nearly took my breath away.

The tension between the two, the way Jasper had to butt in that one day, the bits of the conversation I had heard tonight, the hurt Jasper had felt when I had told him I wanted to go out here alone…it suddenly was clear.

Jasper liked me, but he knew that I liked Kyle and Kyle liked me. He knew he didn't have a chance, but he was doing everything he could to try and make sure that he got me. I lowered my head down, breathing hard, my forehead resting in my hand, fingers in my messy bangs. Kyle continued talking.

"At first I didn't believe him, I didn't want to…I was going to tell you anyway. But then I saw how close you were, and I began to think it was true. And then I saw the way that you acted around a few other boys, boys I knew that were looking at you with more than admiration! And when we were getting in line that's when I begged Danny to go along with me!" He said and then took a deep breath, "And when we went on the raid to save Rose's team, I was mean because I didn't want to let anything slip- because I didn't want to be confused about me or Jasper! But when we were fighting and that soul almost killed you…I would have rather die myself than to let you die!" Kyle's face was no streamed with tears, but he quickly wiped them away.

"I wasn't going to make you have the decision between me and Jasper, but I can't do it anymore Alex." He said quietly, "I just can't lie to you anymore."  
I looked at him stunned, and realized that a tear had rolled down my cheek. Kyle gave a shuddering breath.

"Just tell me Alex- is what Jasper said true? Because if it is, I won't be mad. I'll just stay away from you." He promised I looked at him, tears now streaming down my face.

"No…" I said hoarsely, "No, what Jasper said isn't true." I said quietly. Kyle's shoulders sagged with relief. He took my hand in his.

"You don't know what this means to me Alex." He whispered. I pressed against him, crying. Tears of regret or happiness I couldn't tell.

I was more than excited that he liked me, but Jasper's hurt face came into my mind. I didn't like hurting him, but he was like a brother to me. But…

No, I didn't like him, not like he wanted. Maybe I was crying what he would feel after tonight, seeing Kyle and I together. This is what Kyle was trying to keep me from before, having to choose between two…one that I knew I liked and one that maybe I possible did like? Now I knew how much it hurt. And it hurt a lot.

I wondered if Rose was ever like this, or ever would face it. Possibly with Dylan and Dominic? But I shook my head, I was pretty sure Dominic would stay away so she wouldn't have to make that decision. And I smiled, because I didn't want my best friend to feel how I was now.

"Look, Alex." Kyle whispered and I lifted my head, "A shooting star!"

A comet blazed over us, it's fiery tail lashing like a tiger. It flew over the trees and landed somewhere where I couldn't see. I made a wish quickly, and looked up at Kyle.

"Did you make a wish?" I asked him, wiping my face. He smiled down at me.

"Yeah, but It's already coming true." He whispered and smiled. I nodded and closed my eyes.

I sat thinking about what tomorrow would bring. A new home, somewhere under the bluffs.

I realized just then that the bluffs had been a life-long friend to me. When I was really tiny, they gave me a place to play along, testing to see if I could jump from them. Later, it gave me a place to look for interesting rocks and worms, when I got older it gave me a place to sit and think and now, it gave me protection from a danger I could not ignore.


	9. Chapter 9: Caught

****

Chapter Nine: Caught

I woke slightly disoriented, a bright stream of sunlight shining down on my face. I groaned as the sound of chirping birds rang in my ears.

I blinked awake, wondering what I was doing outside. That's when I felt the shifting of someone under me. I looked down to see Kyle getting up.

A rush of last night came barreling into my head, nearly knocking me down. I had fallen asleep, my head resting on Kyle's chest.

"Good morning." Kyle muttered, running his fingers through his blond hair. I blinked, feeling that today was very important. I looked around the empty golf course, and breathed hard.

"New home today…" I gasped, tugging at my bangs, "Today…" I repeated. Kyle blinked, slowly processing the information in his mind.

"Oh yeah," he said slowly, sitting up all the way.

"People will be looking for me…" I said, getting up suddenly. I started collecting all the blankets and pillows. Kyle started too.

"Let me help you bring this back." Kyle offered. I shook my head.

"No," I hissed and when I saw Kyle's confused face I sighed, "What will people think…I mean if we come back together and said we slept together on the golf course." I explained. Kyle gave one blink.

"But we didn't do what most people would think." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Kyle, some wouldn't believe us." I sighed.

"But-"  
"Come on, even you know there are some pretty immature kids back there." I said, raising and eyebrow. He frowned but nodded, seeing my logic.

"I'll go back first, and say I wanted to sleep under the stars. Then you come back." I told him. He scowled deeper but nodded.

I picked up all my blankets and pillows, and then proceeded to trip over a twig jutting from the ground. I groaned and Kyle helped me to my feet.

"How bout I help you bring stuff back and I say that I woke up and I was going to ask you something, and you weren't there. So I started looking and found you asleep here." He said, starting to pick up the scattered pillows. I shrugged.

"Good idea, but…" I paused, scanning him over, "Comb your hair down and try to straighten out your shirt." I told him, "Make it look like he didn't just wake up."

Kyle rolled his eyes, but did his best to do what I asked. When I was satisfied, I handed him a load of pillows and blankets.

We made our way back to the tents, where I saw a group of people was milling about.

"There's Alex!" A voice called and a whispering clamor arouse, seeing Kyle and I so close. I wanted to move away from Kyle, but I couldn't.

People could of course know that we liked each other, but not that we had fallen asleep by each other last night… Most of course would think the worst.

Erik was the first one to reach me.

"Alex!" He breathed, "We've been looking all over for you!" I grinned.

"I can take care of myself, it's not like I'm a little kid." I replied, and Erik looked at me sheepishly.

"I guess so," He agreed.

As I shouldered my way through the crowd, listening as a few people asked Kyle why he was with me. He gave our agreed story, and everyone seemed to accept it and drift away.

I noted, with a sharp stab in my stomach, that Jasper had been watching us return from the golf course, a scowl etched into his face. Soon, as if fed up, he turned and stormed into his tent.

I frowned deeply as I watched him, feeling the slightest bit or remorse. But, so no could see, as Kyle gently took my hand, it vanished.

I smiled up at him, the crowd gone, the only people in the back, Kyle and I. He grinned back, his cheesy smile.

"So Alex?" A voice floated from my tent, and it opened to reveal Rose. Kyle dropped my hand, and although I would have done the same thing, it stung a bit.

"I can take those back to our tent." Rose offered, flashing a grin at Kyle. Kyle hesitated, and I gave a slight nod. He didn't pause in handing over the pillows and blankets, and then he was gone.

I didn't say anything as I came into our tent, setting down everything. Rose did the same and sat on top of her load.

"So Alex," She repeated, "What happened? I mean you and Kyle?" She asked, and I tried not to flinch. She had known I had liked Kyle, but that didn't mean I had to tell her about Kyle and I. Not yet at least.

"Nothing different from what Kyle had said to everyone." I murmured and upon seeing her confused face elaborated, "I wanted to sleep out under the stars, and early in the morning Kyle had to ask me something and he found me. He helped me carry my stuff back." I answered. Rose gave a dramatic eye-roll.

"Fine, that's what you're telling everyone else, but…" She paused, "We both know that's not the truth, Alex. I can see it in your eyes."

I shifted on my pillow I had chosen as my seat, "I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled, and Rose sighed.

"Gossip for gossip?" Rose suggested and before I could say yes or no, Rose continued, "If you want to know the truth, I wasn't sleeping out with Meghan. She was in her room the whole time, ask anyone from her room. Really, Dylan had found a room in the little window over the pool. He cleaned it up and put a bunch of nice stuff and candles in it. And he let me sleep there, I slept on a bed, and he slept on the floor-okay?" She huffed, and I blinked. Something hit me.

"Wait, you asked met come with you- what would have happened if I had agreed?" I asked, remembering Rose asking me to come to sleep with her and Meghan.

Rose shrugged he shoulder, brushing the though away like an irritating fly. "I know you so well Alex, I kind of knew that you'd say no. You're just that kind of good person." Rose answered. I stayed quiet for a moment, "Or so I though." One eyebrow shot up, "Or not? Pretty impressive though, finally getting Kyle. I mean I would have done it quicker, but for you- it's a start." She said, examine her nails.

"So Alex, let's hear the real story." She told me, with a slight grin splashed across her face. I locked my jaw angrily, but sighed.

"After you left, I heard someone walking out to the golf course. I didn't know it was Kyle, but after I actually did find it was him, he said he was going to sleep out there and I asked if I could to and he said yes. We talked and fell asleep, nothing else." I left out the parts that he said, but I really wasn't ready to let Rose know that. Rose mulled over this for a few seconds, before giving a slight nod.

"Makes me feel better." Rose commented slowly. I was about to ask her what she meant by that but we were interrupted an irregular pitched singing that could only mean my idiotic brother Jackson.

As if on a cue, he pushed aside the door to the tent his face brimming with pleasure.

"What Jackson?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Are you finished packing?" Rose cut in calmly, but for once Jackson seemed to ignore her.

"I have a plan if the souls attack!" Jackson sat down, and took a rolled up paper out of his shirt.

"A plan?" Rose asked, slightly interested, "pray tell?"

Although I knew I had better things to do than to listen to some stupid plan of my brothers, Rose wouldn't let him leave until he did say, so I leaned in to listen.

"We need," Jackson stopped and looked up at the tent like he was about to reveal the most important idea in the history of man kind, "We need, "he repeated and the lowered his voice to a low whisper, "Chuck Norris."

I looked at my brother in disbelief, "Chuck Norris?" Rose asked with a snort, "What can HE do?"

Jackson's eyes darkened with intensity. "Chuck Norris is not afraid of the darkness, darkness is afraid of him." Jackson recited with a dark chuckle.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Rose said raising a bemused eyebrow, "But Chuck Norris is dead."

Jackson's liquid eyes quivered and he stuck his lip out and he started to stutter.

"Awe, he looks like a kid that just found out there's no Santa Clause." Rose chuckled, grinning at his expression.

Jackson's expression turned weepier, "There isn't?" He asked with wild disbelief. Rose and I exchanged a glance, unsure what to say next.

"Good luck Alex." Rose whispered, patting me on the back. Then she slipped out the tent door. Jackson looked at me, and wiped away his tears, looking at me crossly.

"Next you're going to tell me there's no tooth fairy!" He hissed. I hesitated and Jackson understood, going into a fit of sobs.

"My life is a lie! I've been living a lie!" He cried and then ran out the tent. I groaned, cradling my head in my palms.

I had much better thing to do than to worry about Jackson, like start packing up everything in the tent.

I rolled up the pillows and sleeping bags, and put all my personal items into a large duffel bag we had stolen. A shiver ran up my spine. I had always been taught that stealing was bad, but survival taught me differently.

"Hey, Alex. Can I come in?" I looked up to see Jasper leaning against the threshold of the tent. I pushed my bangs from my face and nodded.

He came inside, starting to help my pack my stuff up.

"So…" Jasper whispered, and looked up at me, "You and Kyle?" He chocked out. I hesitated. And he narrowed his eyes angrily.

"What about me and Kyle." I asked slowly, picking through each word like I was avoiding spikes.

Jasper sighed, pursing his lips, "I just want to know why him?" He murmured. I blinked at him, and he turned his head away quickly, but I caught a flash of pain.

"You know why," I said, "You know that I've liked him ever since he left…" He trailed off. Jasper snapped his head up.

"Yes but, that's the thing! He left you!" Jasper snarled. I shook my head.

"By force, not choice." I pointed out calmly, "Where is this conversation going?" I demanded. Jasper set jaw, irritated.

"I just saying, what if he leaves again?" He asked, catching my eye.

"To where?" I said with a scoff, "We're going to be living in a cave, Jasper. There's not much he can go." I rolled my eyes, "And besides if he had a choice to go, I know he wouldn't!" I defended him.

"I'm just looking out for you!" Jasper rebutted crossly. I snorted.

"Since when did you look out for me? I can perfectly well make my own decisions? And what happened to Monica?" I spat.

Jasper sucked air through gritted teeth, his eyes turning dark. "Monica never liked me! No matter how hard I tried!" He growled, and I could see his eyes quiver, "And it looks like it's happening all over again." He murmured quietly. Then he looked at me, liquid pain and sadness swimming in his blue eyes.

"I think you should go." I croaked quietly and Jasper left.

There was a wave a tear I couldn't control, and I buried my face in my legs, sobbing to myself.

I knew Kyle would never leave me, and I never wanted him to. But it hurt me to see Jasper so sad. But I couldn't do anything.

So, I sat in my tent.

Crying.

"Are we all ready?" I called, my voice more confident. I tried to push aside the conversation Jasper and I had had when I saw him in the crowd.

"Everyone is here Alex." Rose murmured in my ear. I nodded and swung a bag of heavy stuff over my shoulder. This time, we had a lot to carry. Our last place before we find out real home, so we basically swept the entire house clean. We were even using the golf course to help carry a lot with the three wagons in my garage.

I nearly doubled over from the weight but someone helped me re-balance myself. I looked over to see Kyle at my side. I smiled graciously.

"Thanks." I whispered. He nodded.

"You ready?" He asked me as I started to lead the kids away from the house.

"Ready as ever." I said, forcing a smile. He frowned.

"Me too." He murmured.

"Is anyone helping Camden?" I asked, searching around for him.

"Yeah, his friends offered to split his weight of stuff between them. And Joshua's helping him." Kyle told me just as I saw Rose's brother gently leading his friend. Camden had a look of sheer determination on his face, despite his lagging leg.

"He seems to be holding up okay." I decided, and focused my attention on the long driveway.

"So I assume you'll lead the way, seeing you know it the best." I asked, referring to the fact that Kyle and Camden had found it. But Camden of course was incapable at the moment.

"Sure," he agreed like he hadn't thought of it, "I was just coming up to ask you if you're okay." He explained. I cocked me head curiously at him.

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"

Kyle hesitated, "Well I heard about what happened between you and Jasper today…" He trailed off as I gave an irritated huff.

"Gosh!" I hissed, "Can't anything stay secret around here!" I mumbled. Kyle gave me a sympathetic lopsided smile.

"Naw, especially not when Jasper himself is the one spreading it." Kyle said, and I blinked three times angrily.

"Jasper?" I grit my teeth like I had been punched in the stomach. Kyle nodded. I calmed myself, although my hands curled into fits.

"Well, I never thought Jasper could be diabolical, no doubt he picked up on something from Rose after all these years, and although I pretty much hate his guts right now- I have to give him props." I said, and then gave a fake laugh, "Much more than I did."

"Well maybe it's not EVERYONE." Kyle hastily told me after that, "He told the inner group of friends and I told everyone to keep quiet about it."

"Thanks, you don't know who hard it is to fight with Jasper." I murmured. Kyle sighed.

"I have an idea…" He muttered. I shoot him a questioning glance, which he seemed to have missed.

"Oh well," I sighed, "I think I just want to put everything behind me- ya know? New home, new jobs, new way of life." Kyle remained quiet.

"I guess," He agreed warily, as he led me through a short cut to the first few holes of the course.

We walked for a while in silence, our footsteps evenly paced and matched with each other. He led our group through a thick under growth, ducking under a gnarled broken fence.

As the sun inched it's way over through the sky, we became wearier.

"How much longer?" I whispered to Kyle who seemed to know exactly where he was.

"Well, Erik sheltered there with the rest-" Kyle pointed to a gather of shrubs, "And it took about three hours to reach the caves after here." Kyle guessed. I nodded. We would easily get there by nightfall.

"Alex, what do you think will happen when we get there?" Kyle asked me, his voice filled with excitement and wariness.

"I don't know…I guess I'll still be leader, but I'll have a much bigger pool of second advisers." I murmured.

"Oh yeah, I tried for that." Kyle murmured absently, "Who won?"

"We picked, and only I know." I said, flashing a playful smile. Kyle grinned back.

"Could you tell me?" He asked, "I promise not to tell." He bantered jokingly. I shook my head and pretended to zip my lips.

"You'll find out the first night in the caves!" I whispered, "Well-tonight!"

"Come on, Alex?" Kyle complained, "Just a little hint?" He begged me. I felt a flash of satisfaction from this, strangely, to see Kyle begging me for something.

I gave him a wiry smile- "I told you! You're just going to have to wait!"

He opened his mouth to say something else when I heard a yelp from behind me.

I turned to see Camden in a small pond, Joshua by the shore trying to figure how to get his friend out. I rolled my eyes.

" You know the way, right?" I asked and didn't even let him answer, "I'm going to go back and help a few people. You know the way." And with a wink I was gone.

I came to the shore. "What happened?" I asked trying not to sound irritated. Joshua pointed a finger toward a group of his snickering friends.

"Rowan pushed me and I accidently fell into Camden." Joshua blamed. I rolled my eyes. I waded into the pond, ignoring the coldness of the water against my bare legs.

"Can you act anymore immature?" I asked, and when Joshua opened his mouth to speak I sighed, "It's a rhetorical question."

I extended my hand to Camden who gave a sheepish grin. He grabbed it and I grunted helping him up. He held onto my shoulder with his hand for support. I looked around the mucky pond.

"Where are your crutches?" I asked. Camden's face flushed red. He reached down, nearly falling over again, and picked up the crutches. Or what was left, that is.

"Uh, here they are." Camden replied with a nervous chuckle. I sighed.

"Their useless now." I said, watching as Camden let them fall back into the pond.

I looked at his laughing friends, searching for someone to help Camden. Joshua, although probably would have, was carrying both his and Camden. They obviously didn't split up Camden's load, as Kyle had said.

I saw one, and for a second I was fishing for a name. It was a boy that Rose had crushed on before Dylan. The name suddenly came to me.

"Marley!" The boy looked up, his normally grumpy expression across his face. All my friends and me used to joke, well we still did, that we had never seen him smile. Even when he seemed to be laughing with his friends, he was frowning. I didn't know how that was possible.

He came over. "Look, you don't have much to carry and I can't help Camden the entire time," as I said that I ignored a quick snippy 'that's what he said' from one of Camden's friends even thought the joke really didn't make much sense, "So you have just become his human crutches." I said.

Both Marley and Camden looked like they wanted to object, but I swiftly stepped away from Camden, making him almost fall back into the water.

Marley caught him just before hitting the water, holding onto Camden's arm. I watched as he helped Camden out of the water, and then gave a satisfied nod.

After that, I weaved through the group, helping people with this and that. We would be arriving to the caves soon, I decided as I saw the sun at the edge of the trees. Kyle was leading, talking with Danny and Benny up in front.

I smiled, seeing looking at Kyle, and knowing that I now had a sort of claim to him.

By now we were crossing through a thin strip of woodland with a deserted road west of us. We had all crossed over it, and it seemed like no one had been on it for a very long time.

But my thoughts of Kyle were interrupted by the loud, irregular blasting sirens that could only mean one thing.

"Seekers!" I hissed loudly. A worried clamor rose from the group and I suddenly couldn't say or talk or move. I was frozen where I was, as the sound came close and closer.

Kids were trying to break from the group now. I wanted to order something; I was their leader. But I stayed where I was, paralyzed.

"Anyone fifth grade and under flee to the caves!" A voice demanded from the crowd. I recognized the voice of Kenzie. For once, I was glad for her bossy personality. Her instructions seemed to be my antidote for my frozen body, because I could speak again.

"Go! Tyler and Kelly- show them the way! Now, the rest of us will hold them off!" I yelled, and saw the littler kids fleeing. I noticed Camden hobbling forward to a line that was forming.

"Camden go with them!" I yelled. He shook his head.

"No! I'll fight!" He insisted, Marley looked hesitant, but slowly helped him to the front.

"Your in no condition!" I hissed, coming to stand by him, and then I lowered my voice, "And the little kids will need a older kid to keep them under control." I told him. He frowned.

"Who will help me to the caves?" He spat, "I'd expect Marley would stay here and fight- like I should be doing!"

That's when I heard a tap on my shoulder. I held up a finger for Camden to wait and turned around. Meghan was standing behind me, and I saw fear in her eyes.

"Alex, please can I go to the caves?" She asked, her voice strained, "I'm more afraid. I don't want to die." She chocked out. I nodded.

"Yes, but help Camden to the caves." I said. Both Meghan and Camden looked disgusted to have to touch each other, but Meghan's fear as the sirens got louder took her over. She put one arm around Camden's shoulder, quickly helping him off.

I stopped Meghan and whispered in her ear; "take care of Anna if we don't make it out. Tell her I love her." I told her. Meghan saw the sincerity in my eyes and nodded.

"I promise." She whispered.

I didn't waste time watching them go. I found Kyle, grabbing him to the front.

"Come stand by me." I told him. He blinked.  
"In front or back?" he questioned. I blinked slowly. In front of me would be like I was too insecure and defenseless to care for myself, and in front would be like I was leading just him. I shook my head.

"Neither." I told him, "Just stand beside me…as my friend." I said. He nodded as I took my place in the middle of the line. He grabbed my hand.

I was afraid, as the sirens came nearer. What if I died today? What if? But somehow it didn't seem as bad as a thing because my hand was intertwined with Kyle's.

We stood in a solitary line, waiting for the souls to come. We would fight them off if we had to. I instinctively reached to my tool belt on my side, bringing my hands around the handle of a sharp knife.

"Remember-" I said out loud, "If you're going to lose, don't let to soul get your mind. Our hiding place must be preserved." I said. I brought the knife forward, looking down at my white knuckles as I clenched it.

The sirens grew closer. We stood. We wouldn't go down without a fight…not at all. But we didn't know how many souls there was here…I wasn't going to send so many people into what might be their deaths.

"ATTACK!" I swung my head around in confusion. The order was not mine. It came from Jonah, who was done the line, a large knife in his hands. He ran forward, despite my warnings.

"Jonah, don't!" I called for the about fifth time as he ran toward the road. I tried to run after him, but Kyle held me back.  
"No one is following him. We can't lose you because he's stupid." Kyle whispered to me. I bit my lip hard. I knew that maybe he would be okay; I knew he had a gun as well, but was hiding it under his shirt. But seekers had guns as well…

We heard a bit of a struggle, Jonah's yells of war cry. And we thought maybe he was winning.

But then a gunshot echoed through the trees.


	10. Chapter 10: The Cavern of the Frost

Omg! I can't believe I'm at ten chapters already...i seems like I just started this book like a day ago...*sigh* but enough of that, this chatpter was really fun to write and now we're getting more into the caves and such-lots of explaining! tee hee! anyways, I like how this chapter came out, oh and please look at the authors note at the bottom and reply to what I asked you!

Chapter Ten: Cavern of the Frost

We all stood silent and ridged, letting the sound of the gunshot echo through out the forest. I heard someone breathing hard and ragged and it took me a moment to understand it was my breath.

Kyle squeezed my hand hard, as if to try and comfort me. It made me feel all warm, but it didn't. I sucked in a sharp breath, trying to stifle my ragged breathing.

It was silent after the shot, not even the siren blasting. It made us wonder, and it made me fearful. But after nearly ten minuets of silence, I saw people start to shift in their spots.

I had to do something. I stepped forward, untangling my fingers from Kyle's.

"Danny, Benny, Monica, Brant, and Rowan." I rattled off the names easily, and motioned with my hand for them to come with me. They stepped forward, bearing weapons. They had the weapons that would damage the most.

I saw Kyle frown, clearly displeased he wasn't chosen. But he didn't object, just crossed his arms over his chest. I took point, with Danny and Brant flanking and the other three in the back.

We crept forward carefully. Danny, the only one besides Jonah to have a gun, raised the black barrel up like he was a spy. Brant had a long, terrifyingly sharp knife, which he held with perfect precision.

Behind me, Monica, Benny, and Rowan were in similar positions. I held my breath, afraid of what would be around the next tree.

"Be quiet." I whispered to everyone behind and next to me. The nodded, and they immediately became tenser. I closed my eyes as I rounded a tree, knowing instinctively that this is where it happened.

I heard a sharp intake from the five around me, and slowly opened my eyes.

But I wished I had kept them closed.

There was blood, and it made my stomach churn. Not because of the blood itself, but because of how it came to be- splashed against the green grass.

It took my mind a minuet to soak in everything. We were by the road, the car by the side but no owner inside it. There was a young girl; she looked our age, lying facedown in the grass. Nearly touching her, lying stomach up, was Jonah. And Jonah wasn't moving.

We crept forward carefully, and Danny checked Jonah's pulse. His grim face told me everything, although I already could have guessed.

Jonah's face looked pale already, bright blue blood veins budging. His eyes were glazed over, unfocused, staring into nothingness.

Part of his white shirt was stained red, a torn hole near his heart. The blooded seemed to be still seeping, and his shirt was absorbing it like a sponge.

"Jonah's dead." Danny whispered, frowning at the boy.

I had never liked Jonah, sometimes during school I think most of us had just whished he would be eaten by a black hole, or something more reasonable like just leaving the school. He was loud, and obnoxious, didn't seem to know how to keep his mouth shut or actually do any decent work, and he was obsessed with a certain video game that I think he pretty much worshiped. He was the grossest boy in the school, having a rat-tail for three years before cutting it off.

So, no surprise, Jonah was never on the top of my list of favorite people- well he never made it on the list.

But for some reason his death seemed to rock my mind so much that I felt faint. But I blinked it away quickly. I crouched down to examine the fallen girl, turning her on her back.

As soon as I saw her face, I reeled back like her skin had been a deadly toxin. Monica was at my side, her jaw hanging slack as she saw the girl's face.

"Honor?" She gasped. I leaned in; not wanting to believe the girl in front of me was someone I knew. But it was.

Honor had come to our class for a short time, but had been an okay friend of mine. She was quiet and mostly had her nose in a book, but her lopsided grin seemed to reel friends in. I chocked back tears, letting my gaze wander down her body. In her chest, a knife was stabbed. It was still oozing blood, the knife lodged into her chest. I didn't want to touch it, knowing that that was why she was dead too.

Rowan boldly walked over and with a sickening sucking sound, pulled the knife from her chest. A spurt of blood followed, warm blood lapping at our knees.

Monica and I jumped back, Monica's face ashen as she looked at the blood on her hands.

"I think I'm gunna be sick." She moaned, leaning over as if she was about to barf.

"Alex, look at this." Rowan held out the red knife to me, and I gingerly held it in my hand. The metallic scent of blood swirled around me and I heard a gagging sound from Monica. I furrowed my eyebrows, searching for what Rowan wanted me to see.

Then I saw Jonah's name etched into the knife, and let it drop to the grass. I fell at Honor's side, and looked at her more closely, and to be precise- her eyes.

Even though they were vacant like Jonah's I could see a faint ring of silver. And mixed in with human red blood was silver liquid. I fell nearly fell backwards…soul blood.

"Alex?" Brant asked worriedly, and I blinked rapidly.

"Honor…her body had a soul in it..." I muttered, looking with disbelief at the scene layer out in front of me. Danny stood behind, his face creased in concentration.

"I think that Jonah attacked Honor…Honor's body," Danny corrected himself, "And she pulled the trigger of her gun in self defense…Jonah's gun was never used."

I nodded, soaking in Danny's theory.

"It was suicide to Jonah either way." A scathing voice chipped. It was Benny. I gave a slight nod, seeing his point.

"But Alex?" Brant frowned, "I thought souls didn't like guns?"

I tipped my head, "Yes, but sometimes seekers are forced to use them to capture free humans…" I trailed off, letting my own words settle in my stomach.

I felt like I was about to be sick.

The world seemed to sway beneath me as my mind processed something. Something horrible and breathtaking. I felt numb with fear for my friends and the kids waiting.

I blacked out for a second, and I fluttered open my eyes to see myself in Rowan's arms. I got up quickly, resting my hand on a tree for balance.

"Are you okay Alex?" Danny asked me worriedly. I gave a vigorous nod.

"Yes, we just need to get to the caves ASAP!" I breathed. I looked back at the two dead bodies before me, frowning.

"What about them?" Benny asked, jerking his finger back at Jonah and Honor.

"Monica and Danny grab Honor, and Brant and Rowan grab Jonah- we have to take them back with us." I decided. Monica looked sick, as she grabbed Honor's shoulders, but nonetheless, she mechanically worked with Danny to follow me. Benny bounced a long beside me.

"Why the hurry?" Benny asked. I quickened my stride, taking no notice as Benny tried to keep up with me.

"What's going on?" Benny asked quieter when I didn't answer him. I sighed, pursing my lips into a thin white line.

"I can't tell you yet." I murmured to him as we reached the clearing of the line of kids. Kyle saw me, my white face and worried expression and frowned. I reached him, trying to force a smile.

"What happened?" He whispered to me, and I blinked up at him, doing nothing more than to look over my shoulder. He, and everyone else, followed my gaze. They saw the two limp bodies and uproar started forming.

"Is that Honor?"  
"What is she doing here?"

"Are they dead?"

I stepped forward, ignoring my shaking knees. Every one looked at me questioningly. I took a shaky breath, sucking in air.

"Yes, that is Honor…but Honor was a seeker. And yes…" I paused, closing my eyes, chocking out my words, "And yes they are dead…"

I ignored the gasps of shock, and again felt my legs go weak. I started falling, but caught myself before I hit the cold grass.

"Alex?" Kyle's voice was strained and fearful. I held up one hand to show I'm okay.

"I'm…I'm fine." I murmured faintly. Kyle came to my side, helping me up.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. I felt a bit dizzy.

"We need to get to the caves…" I demanded.

"Why?" He asked. I looked at him, holding my head.

"Please, Kyle!" I asked. We needed to get back, and we needed to now.

Kyle seemed to hear the urgency in my voice and nodded.

"Take the lead." I told him, and he flashed me a pained look, as if asking why I couldn't be up there with him. But I faked a smile and he hesitated before fleeting to the head.

I held my head up high, trying to pass that I was okay although my head was pounding like a drum. I eased back into the crowd of people, walking beside people that my mind didn't want to remember. Not that I didn't really want to but, I couldn't seem to bring fourth their names. Faces, faces that were so defenseless, and vulnerable to the souls. I had never noticed how fragile a human's life was, but after my realization, which I refuse to think about, it was all so incredibly clear that everyone, was in danger…

"You okay, Alex?" A voice jolted me from my thoughts. I looked up, ransacking my mind for the name.

"No…" I whispered my voice barley audible.

The boy, who's name I brought fourth as Jake, Jackson's best friend, frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I blinked at him. Jake was a flirt. One of the biggest I knew for his age. But the funny thing was, he was good at it. He was good looking- or so people had said. But I had known him for so long, that it seemed impossible to me that JAKE could ever hot.

But Jake was looking at me worriedly, and for once, he was the only one I didn't have to act like I was okay with. Like I wasn't scared out of my mind, or just about ready to break down.

"I don't know if I can tell you…" I said with a shake of my head.

"Sure you can." He insisted, and I looked at him hard and for some reason, I believed him. But I shook my head.

"No, no…it's a terrible…" I paused searching in my head for the word, "realization. I should really talk about with my council before telling anyone else."

"Are you going to announce the new additions before you tell your council?" Jake asked, seeming interested, or just trying to keep my mind on something.

I knit my eyebrow together, "I don't remember your entrée." I said to Jake. I struggled to get over a large log. Others streamed over it, and Jake jumped over it almost mockingly. I hadn't noticed how lean and strong he had gotten.

"Didn't enter one," He said with a shrug as he gently helped me over the log.

"Why not?" I asked, brushing off my jean shorts. He shrugged again.

"I guess I didn't think I would want to. And honestly, I don't think that I would be able to handle the stress of such big decisions…everyone's life on my shoulders…" He admitted.

My mind trailed off, and I felt a pang of guilt. My discovery…what if people died from it? It would be on my shoulders. I flinched. Jake noticed at once.

"Oh! I mean…" He struggled, "You're doing a great job! Everyone else would have cracked by now!" Jake tried to mend his mistake. I sighed.

"I know…sometimes I feel like cracking. I didn't want to be, but everyone is depending on me! I have to! When I feel like I can't…I have to tell myself that If I go down, probably sixty other kids will as well." I told Jake. He nodded.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better…no one else could have done a better job." He told me, giving a wide smile. I grinned.

"You might have had a chance of making the council if you would have put in a entrée." I told him. He nodded.

"I'll remember that next time." He laughed. He paused and reached back to his carrying case. He pulled out a plastic water bottle and took a drink of it.

I eyed it thirstily, and for the first time realized how parched I was. My throat was dry from the shock and I felt a bit ill for not going with water for such a long time. Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Thirsty?" He asked, and I didn't answer for a long time.

"Yes…" I drawled. He held out the bottle to me.

"Here." He offered. I cautiously reached for it, pressing the lip of the bottle to my mouth and taking a swig of water. It tasted a bit old, probably because of the beating sun, but to me it tasted wonderful.

I handed it back to hip, wiping away the extra water on my arm. Jake took another drink before screwing the bottle on tight and throwing it back into the bag.

"Jake," I asked pausing he looked at me his chocolate brown eyes searching me, "Why aren't you with Jackson, or Seth, or boys from your class?" I asked, "Not that I don't enjoy your company." I added hastily.

"Well," He looked around, "Noel and Jackson are talking Pokémon- not that I don't enjoy it, I just didn't decide to save my Pokémon cards like they did. Benny and Seth are doing something that I know I wouldn't really be interested in, and I don't know where Adam is." He explained. I gave a slow nod.

"I see…" I said, biting the inside of my cheek.

"The caves are here!" The call came from Kyle and I lifted my head to see a high, rock wall above me.

"I should probably get up there." I murmured, giving a quick glance in Jake's direction. He nodded and I scurried up by Kyle.

"Hey." He said with a nod. I smiled, at the bluffs, feeling an immediate sense of security. But it vanished when Monica and Danny appeared next to me, Jonah's body in their hands.

"What do we do with Jonah and Honor?" Danny asked and I flinched.

"Bring them into the cave…we'll have a proper ceremony for them." I said quietly. Danny nodded and looked down sadly.

"Jonah never was that bad…" He murmured. I nodded. Monica and Danny fell back behind me, and I searched around for the entrance.

"How do we get in?" I asked, slightly irritated that there was no opening that I could see.

"Do you think we'd make it easy?" Kyle chuckled and led me to a bush of pokey thorns. I looked at it warily.

"I'm not going in there." I hissed as Kyle started toward it. He looked back at me, and smiled slyly.

"Good cover huh?" He laughed and then much to my surprise, he went around it and pulled on one of the branches to the bush and pulled it back. My eyebrows shot up.

It was fake.

Then he went inside of it and I hurried around to see what it led to. It was a bigger area than I thought, a small and shallow cave covered by the bracken.

Kyle was inside the shallow cave, his fingers curled around what looked like part of the shallow cave's back wall. But Kyle grunted as it slid to the right and a dark hole opened up. I smiled; the camouflage of this was good.

"I like it." I said with a grin. Kyle nodded, whipping away a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"You lead them down, into the shallow pool before the entrance way and I'll make sure everyone gets down by you." Kyle offered. I nodded and took out my flashlight.

"Oh, you won't need that." Kyle said, and I gave him a scathing look.

"It's dark in there, in case you haven't noticed." I said dryly.  
"Well sure, at first." He agreed, "But there's plenty of little holes that no one can see from the outside that let in light." He explained. I gave him a disbelieving look, but nodded.

I stepped into the hole, and instantly I felt moisture on my skin. I waited for the first person, which was Effie before moving on.

"This is so awesome!" She whispered, her face shining with pleasure. I nodded and made it to the tiny room Kyle had told me about. It was lighter in there, like he had said, and I could still see the circle of light from the entranceway.

I stood in front of the doorway, watching the people trickle in. They all looked wary, but quite excited and shifted restlessly. Finally, I heard the shifting of branches as Kyle and Dylan pulled the fake bush back into place and then stepped inside the tunnel. Then the circle of light snuffed out as the stone was rolled back over the entranceway.

I could feel the excitement and long happiness, because it felt like the end of the journey. But I knew that it was long before we reached that. A very long ways away.

Kyle came up and led the way, leading us down a darker path. Meghan and Rose came up beside me.

"I hate Charles!" Meghan huffed angrily. Rose and I exchanged amused looks.

"What did he do this time?" I asked with a chuckle.

"He said I was an ugly brat and that no one likes me!" Meghan hissed, and then looked at us, "That's not true right?" She asked carefully.

"Of course people like you!" Rose supplied and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, a lot of people." I added, and then I paused, "Wait, what made Charles say that?"

"Well, Charles heard a rumor that I was cheating on him." She said quietly.

"With who?" Rose asked.

"With Fred."

Rose and I looked at each other. A while ago, Meghan had liked Fred. But she had stopped after Charles admitted he was jealous. After it had been Charles and Meghan since, well now.

"That's not true!" Rose gasped.

"Well…" Meghan drawled and I frowned, "I did like him, Fred, I mean. But I never cheated on Charles!" She insisted.

"We believe you." I said quietly.

"I did hear you saying that to Erik." Rose said, raising an eyebrow. I groaned.

"There's your problem!" I sighed, "You know Charles and Erik are like best friends! I could have told you that!"

"What are you Alex?" Meghan asked irritably.

"The voice of reason in both of your heads, which by the way, you ignore." I said. Rose started giggling.

"And I'm the voice of raisons." She smirked. I sighed.

"I'm going to go try to mend things up with Charles." Meghan put in, her face serious, "Wish me luck."

"Luck." We chorused in unison. She nodded and melted back into the crowd.

"Now where's Dylan?" Rose wondered idly to herself.

"I would think in the back of the group." I offered. She nodded. I followed her to the back and we found Dylan looking around warily.

"Scared?" Rose teased and he jerked his head toward us, surprised.

"No!" He objected, and then added, "I guess I'm just a little wary. We don't know what could be hiding around here." He explained. I nodded, a bit impressed on his thinking.

"Good idea." I said with an appreciative nod. Rose opened her mouth to say something when, Dylan cut her off.

"One sec, Rose. Hold that thought." He said and then started shouldering his way through the mass of people. Rose frowned and then gave a grunt.

I could see in front of Rose stood a rock, quite a big one. But, she didn't see it coming. And she, of course, tripped. This time Dylan wasn't there to catch her.

But someone else was.

He caught her just before she hit the ground and we both jerked out heads up. Dominic had caught her.

They were both frozen, like Rose and Dylan were the first time, but in a different way. Dominic's eyes were vacant, except for pain and I couldn't help but wondering what he was thinking.

Rose's eyes were trying not to meet his gaze, but they were full of anger and a bit of remorse. I teetered in the background, wondering what was going on.

"Dominic?" Rose's voice was sharp, "You can let me go. I'm fine." She said tartly. Dominic blinked, his face chagrin before he let her go.

"Sorry." He muttered, and he left, sinking into the crowd. Once he was out of earshot, Rose turned to me.

"What right does he have?" She hissed angrily.

"Catching you or what?" I asked.  
"Everything!" She muttered, "Always there! Why can't he just accept that I don't like him anymore! That I'm over him! That I am with Dylan!" But even as she spoke, I saw her eyes change and her voice cracked, like what she was saying was only half true. I opened my mouth to reply.

"Well-"

"Hey, Rose. What were you going to say?" Dylan had returned and Rose looked at him with incredible force.

"Why'd you let him catch me?" She spat at Dylan, seeming to forget that Dylan had no idea what she was talking about.

Dylan didn't answer, his face twisted with confusion. He gave a slow blink, "What?"

"Ugg! Never mind!" Rose stalked away, and Dylan looked at me expectantly.

"Should I apologize?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No," I said, "Just leave her be. You didn't do anything wrong." I assured him.

"What happened?" He asked, "I think I missed something."

"Nothing important." I said and then I heard Kyle call my name, "Err… I have to go. But if I were you, find her a flower or something." I suggested. Dylan looked at me blankly.

"We're in a cave," He said slowly, "There are no flowers." I had already started walking away. I turned around and gave a smirk.

"Exactly." I chuckled. I shouldered my way to the front, noticing that the group had come to a stop.

"What is it?" I asked to Kyle who was waiting at the front of the group.

"Were about to come into the place where Camden and I fell…It's a sacred place so I thought you should be the first one of the older kids to see it." He explained. I nodded.

"It's just around this corner." Kyle prompted when I didn't move. I sucked in a breath.

"Don't let anyone else in until I tell you to." I instructed, "I want to see this first." Kyle's eyes gleamed and he nodded.

"It's really something." He whispered under his breath. I smiled and closed my eyes as I turned the corner.

Instantly, a gust of icy wind hit me and I felt a sense of healing and protection. I opened my eyes to see the cave.

* * *

**Ohh! Cliffie! Well, sorta... okay this is something I want to do every ten chapters, just a little survey. Please answer to it!**

**1) Who is your favorite character**

**2) who is your least favorite character**

**3) What do you think I reilized which is sooo bad (if you get close, you may get to choose something...yeah!)**

**4) Which of these is your favortie couple and why? You can pick two**

*** Alex and Camden (hinted)**

*** Alex and Kyle**

*** Alex and Jasper**

*** Rose and Dylan**

*** Rose and Dominic **

*** Erik and Mindy**

*** Megan and Charles **

**5) What would you like to see in future chapters**

**Please answer those! It would realllllllllllllllllllllllllllly help!**


	11. Chapter 11: THe First Night

**Yeah, I know I took a long time...but I've been pre-occupied. But I got it done, and there's some parts I really like in it. Thanks for my reviewers...Yeah, this chapter is called THE FIRST NIGHT.**

* * *

I gasped quietly, and blinked and rubbed my eyes, not wanting to believe what I was seeing.

It was a small cavern, perhaps as big as my bedroom back home. Which, by the way, was about the size of three and a half king a mattress. There was another doorway on the other side. But what amazed me was what was inside.

A silent pool about the size of a twin mattress lay to the east. Stumbling, I sat down beside it. My throat itched with thirst, so I cupped my hands and dipped them into the water.

The water was amazingly cold and refreshing, and my skin pricked with Goosebumps.

I brought it to my mouth and tipped my hands to my mouth to lick up the water. As soon as it hit the water, I felt…weird.

In a good way, of course, but the coldness of the water- the icy freshness- wasn't what startled me.

What it tasted like is hard to explain. Like liquid star juice, like the feeling of safeness and being watched by some unworldly force draining through your body. Reaching every part and making you feel like nothing in this world could harm you, even though you know differently.

I felt revived from a pain I hadn't known I'd been going through. It was magic, I decided, like they had said. Magical Healing Water. I blinked, and just to make sure, I dipped my sore ankle in the water. The waters seemed to leap toward it and a beautiful mix of blues and purples swirled in the water as a light silver mist rose from the pool. My skin seemed to glow and I gasped as I heard the faintest whisperers in my ear.

Too quiet to decide whose voices it was, but the message was clear enough.

"Welcome Alex…" It whispered and I shuddered, wondering who had been waiting for us. I lifted my ankle out of the water gingerly, and the pain ceased.

I looked around, the moon now pouring in through a hole in the high ceiling, undoubtedly where Camden and Kyle fell. It seemed like it had always been there, the dwindling moon fitting perfectly.

The shine from the moon bounced along the walls, and they seemed to glow intensely and as I came forward, I saw tiny quartz stones in patches along the wall. It looked like a light frost, just as Erik and the rest had described it as. I touched it, and it was just as cold as the moon water that lay to my side.

The same feeling washed over me, and I heard the voices louder now.

"This is a holy place indeed." I murmured to myself.

I scurried back over to Kyle, and his expression was triumphant.

"Cool, huh?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'll take them to the tunnel," I started and was cut off by Kyle.

"It leads to the main room, the biggest we think." I nodded, trying to hide my annoyance.

"Right." I said breezily, "You watch. Have no one take any of the crystals or drink the water." I explained to him. I saw his confused expression.

"Look Kyle," I paused, "It's like in church. Although you know the holy water and the cross are always there- do you take the cross or drink the holy water?" I asked him.

"Well…no."

"The pool and the crystals are just as holy as those things. Therefore, same rules apply."

"Okay. That makes sense." He agreed.

He ran to the side of the pool, so he could easily see everyone. I popped my head into the small room, and motioned for Effie- the first in line- to follow.

She followed me, and I heard gasps followed by 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. I heard Kyle a few times herding people away, but most seemed to listen to him.

As I lead my people down the curved path, I saw a figure waiting. But when I blinked, the person who I had thought was at the hole of light was gone. I assumed it was a trick of the light and plowed forward, not watching my feet.

One of the crutches I had given to Camden flashed out and before I knew it, I was on the stone ground. My hands stung and I lifted one to see a faint red scrape. But what hurt more was my pride.

"Oh, Alex!" Camden's surprised tone implied he thought we were someone else, "I'm so sorry!"

He was at my side, and he grabbed my hand to help me up. I could feel his hands were hot with embarrassment, and I flinched slightly.

"You okay?" He sounded worried, "I didn't hurt you-did I?" He asked.

"No!" I hissed, irritated, "What the heck was that for!"

"I thought, you know…" he started awkwardly and I rolled my eyes.

"That we were the souls?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "Yes, yes. I've heard _that _before." I sighed.

"Did everyone make it okay?" Camden asked, sliding the crutch back under his arm.

"No." I shook my head, and I saw the fear in Camden's eyes.

"Who?" He asked quickly, "Please say it's not Kelly or Chad." He murmured to himself. I looked at him with surprise. Never before had he shone such an interest in his siblings. They were lucky if he even noticed that they were there.

"No…" I sucked in a breath, "Two people died."

I watched as his face turned ashen and he gasped, running his fingers through his hair.

"Died?" He chocked. I nodded, and Camden turned to look at the stone.

"Who? Please!" He begged me. I paused, and looked around the wide room he was guarding. Just then, Meghan saw me and a cheer rose up and Brittany came to drag me away.

"You'll find out soon enough." I managed to tell him before she dragged me away.

"Alex! Omg it was uber scary waiting for you! Is Kenzie okay?" Her words came out in a rush and I frowned.

"Yeah, Kenzie's okay." I muttered and Brittany led me to a big rock right in the middle of the stone room.

I noticed faintly that there were doorways on either side of me, to where I couldn't tell.

"Get up there! Everyone will be waiting to hear from you!" Brittany squealed. I forced a smile and nodded, and sat on top of the rock.

A rush of memories from under the school flooded back into my mind. I smiled slightly, as I saw everyone venture into the room, eyes wary.

"This is our home now." I whispered. I looked especially for the people carrying Jonah and Honor. As if they were reading my mind, they stayed to the shadows, making sure that no one saw the bodies. I wanted the people to know, just not quite yet.

It had begun so easy for me to calculate who was and wasn't there, that now with just a quick swipe of my eyes over the crowd, I could instantly see that everyone was here, sitting together in groups.

"Quite down everyone!" I called and the talking quieted. I could feel the nervousness and fearful anticipation coming off of people. Some looked back and fourth, as if expecting an enemy that couldn't be seen. Some bit their lip, holding their knees close to their chests. Some leaned on others, and the littler kids coward with panic.

"I know that you'll all wary of what lies in these caves," I started, looking at everyone, "And to make sure that we are safe, before we go to sleep, I will assign ten guards to stay up and watch over us." Even before I got done with the sentence, I could feel waves of relief in their instantly relaxing positions.

"But before we go any further, I'd like my council to come up here next to me please." I asked.

I saw that they were surprised, as they got up to stand under the rock.

"What are you doing Alex?" Kenzie hissed.

I ignored her, and fished around in my pack for a crumpled piece of paper I'd been keeping for a while now.

"Rose, Kenzie, and Effie…" I started looking down at them, "Do you remember making your choices for the new council members?" I asked them, waving the sheet.

"Well…we didn't know who we were picking." Rose muttered and I smiled.

"Exactly," I said, turning toward the crowd, "You see, nearly half of you turned in papers with answers to try and be in the council. I read your answers to these three girls, and they picked the people they think would be best suited. Just to make it fair, they didn't know who's paper it was." I paused and chuckled, "Only I knew that."

"Now the time has come to announce the new members, so as I call your name please come to stand beside the other members." I asked.

My hands shook as I brought the paper to my face. I had actually memorized who had made it in, but the effect of the paper was priceless.

I saw most people hold their breath or cross their fingers, eagerly waiting for their name to be called. But not everyone could be picked.

"The first of four is…" My eyes scanned the crowd for the person, "Monica."

Monica's face instantly turned to shock, as she was momentarily stunned.

"Monica, get up there!" Meghan gasped and Monica stiffly got to her feet. I looked down to see people's expressions.

Monica had been a quiet girl- up until seventh grade. That's when she came tall, sporty, pretty, and popular. But still some of her younger version lingered. Like how I could see that she was still the little girl I had meet in kindergarten, just by playing 'horses' with.

I saw the approving expression of most of the people that didn't put in an entrée. Monica was popular and I had a feeling her addition to the team would be greatly valued.

Rose greeted Monica enthusiastically, jitter moving aside to make a place for her.

"And for the other girl," I smiled, knowing that this person would bring mixed reactions, but she would be a good member, "Meghan."

Unlike Monica, people whispered nervously, and looked at her. Meghan's tanned face flushed red when she didn't seem many looking approving.

"Are you sure that adding her is wise?" Kenize's voice was a bit disgusted, as she said the words everyone was thinking in their heads.

"Completely!" I said with out hesitation, and I saw a look of relief from Meghan, "Why wouldn't it?" I asked, testing Kenzie.

"Well," The answer this time came from someone in the crowd, Josh to be exact, "She's just-" He was cut off by Meghan's look of fury.

"What? Not good enough? Just because I don't like you like I did once? Is that your reason?" She spat, and Josh flinched under her gaze.

"No…" He stuttered, and then looked at her, "Never mind." He said admitting defeat. Kenzie was still looking at Meghan with anger.

"Look! You chose Meghan because of her answers! This is why I didn't tell you whose paper was whose." I said. Meghan got up and hesitantly picked her way over to us. I smiled. We would just have to keep Meghan and Kenzie separated, but it would work.

"Now on to the boys." I said grinning. They boys hooted and the girls looked annoyed, most because of not being chosen.

"The first boy is Kyle." I said, and I tried to ignore the rolls of the eyes.

"Of course she would choose Kyle." I voice whispered and I shook my head.

"I did not choose these people!" I hissed angrily, "I had no said!"

Kyle looked glad as he joined us up front, but I couldn't help but see a quick warning glance from Jasper in his direction.

"And the other boy is a boy who had suffered a great lot, and has still had strength," I smiled at Camden, who was at the edge, standing looking at he one left spot hungrily, "Camden."

"Go Camden!" One of his friends called and Camden looked ecstatic as he limped up to stand beside us.  
"This is my council. But I did say that there were some people that nearly made it in, but something was off. Sometimes these people I will list will be able to join us in our discussions. These people are…Anna, Josh, Lauren, Tyler, Dominic, and Ripple." I smiled. Now people couldn't be mad at me for only choosing people in my grade…almost.

The people I called had a look between shock and excitement. My sister of course wouldn't have been my first choice, but she had spirit, and it wasn't me who had decided to hold that decision in my hands. I had given it to Kenzie, Rose, and Effie.

"Now, I suppose I should tell you some devastating news." I started, my heart heavy with sorrow. People looked around, trying to spot something to indicate what I meant.

"Two people have died." I was mostly addressing the younger kids, because us older kids already knew. Well, except for Brittany and Camden. Camden looked afraid all over again, just like by the entrance.

"First off, Jonah had died." I started, and I couldn't help but feel angered for the lack of sympathy. Most people looked somewhat pleased that he was gone, and maybe a year ago-I would have to. But being leader and seeing how it happened opened my eyes to see that it could have been anyone…

"And the second is Honor." I said and I received confused looks.

"Thank god." Rose scoffed beneath her breath. I shot her a stern look. Yes, she had always had displeasure for Honor, but this was no way to treat her.

"What was Honor doing here?" One asked.

"It wasn't really Honor…it was a soul using her body." I explained and the hushed murmurs grew louder.

"Before anyone asks, what happened is that Jonah ran in on Honor and she had a gun. In self-defense, we think, she accidently shot him. In his dying breath, he killed her with his knife." I explained, trying to keep it as PG as I could.

"Are we going to bury them?" Anna whispered quietly and I nodded.

"Yes, once I find a softer patch of land." I said dipping my head.

"I can help with that!" Erik spoke up, "When we were sort of exploring, I found a large cave with soft land."

"Good!" I exclaimed, and jumped down beside him, "Show me! The rest of you, stay here!"

The crowd eased back as I walked through them. Erik led me, his eyes flickering ever so carefully over the rough walls around him.

"Worried?" I murmured quietly. Erik blinked as if he just noticed his wary stance.

"Sure…we all are." He answered tensely. He led me back down the way we had came in, but stopped next to a black hole I hadn't even noticed the first time.

"Here it is." He said, rocking back and forth on the soles of his feet.

I placed one hand on the entranceway, and took a good look around.

The room was filled with a soil like scent and I swooped down to swipe my fingers on the ground. Unlike all the other rooms, where as it was hard rock, this was soft peaty soil.

It was large, big enough to be a graveyard for quite a few generations, I guessed.

"This will do." I whispered.

"Cool…" Erik said a bit in awe.

"Go get a friend- find long sticks, stick them in the ground around here, an light them on fire." I instructed. Erik nodded and bounded away quickly. I took longer back, and when I reached the cave, I called for my larger council.

Erik was not there, but I saw him and Charles running around the cave, thick sticks in their arms.

"Kyle, Jasper- grab Jonah and Meghan and Monica grab Honor." I instructed. They dipped their heads and ran off, reappearing with the rest of us a few moments later.

The crowd parted again, and more of the littler kids strained to see the bodies we were bearing.

"Stay here." I told the crowd, pausing at the place leading to the graveyard, "I'll come to get you in a moment."

Then I walked down the seeming chillier twisting way. I noticed Josh and Erik were already lighting the thick sticks around the whole place. The light flickered, reflecting against the walls and ground.

"Who brought the shovel from the condo?" I asked, looking around.

"I did." Dylan said and without being told, he ran out to retrieve it. He handed it to me a minuet later. I started to dig two graves, next to each other.

My council watched with ashen faces, the fire flickering the shadows on their faces.

When I had two graves a good deal deep and wide, and I looked over at Rose and Kenzie, lead the rest of the kids into here. Erik, I saw some sand by the entrance go and collect as much as you can in your shirt. Bring Jonah and Honor's bodies here." My voice was hoarse but they did as they were told.

Erik returned first, soft white sand in his tee shirt. I found a rock with a chipped away inlet.  
"Pour it into here." I instructed. I watched with a calm expression my face as the white sand poured down like water.

I could hear the murmuring of the kids waiting making their way down. I looked up to see the group trying to fit into 'graveyard'. I had no doubt that they could…the 'graveyard' was nearly as big as the main cavern.

I raised my hand for silence and they ceased talking. I looked around, all their faces serious.

"Lay Jonah here first." I told Kyle. He set Jonah's limp body down into the first hole.

"I think it would be a good thing to say a few things about Jonah. I will start." I grabbed a small handful of the sand in my fist, "Jonah- when you really were calm, you were a good kid. I for one will miss you. These caves could have used your strength." I let the sand slowly trickle through my fingers and onto his body.

"Anyone who would like to say a few words, do the same as I did." I said.

No one seemed to want to step forward. But then Danny did. He grabbed a handful of sand.

"You were a good friend, buddy. I'll miss your company." Danny said slowly, and let his sand go.

This seemed to trigger something. After came Mark and Copper, a high school girl named Paige, and then surprise of surprise- Meghan.

There were gasps as the girl stepped forward, letting Monica hold Honor.

She took a smaller handful and when she spoke her voice was quivering, "I never really like you Jonah, but you were okay. It will harder here without your strengths." She admitted, and let her sand go.

After her, no one else stepped up.

"Monica?" I asked and she set down Honor's body in the second hole. I started again.

"I didn't know you to well, Honor, but I think we would have been great friends if you were still alive." I ignored the annoyed hiss from Rose as I let the sand go.

More people stepped up to say their respects. Rose had an annoyed expression on her face the whole time, but didn't say much.

The last one to go was a boy that had come to our school from somewhere in South America. Tanned skin, black hair, thick accented and named David.

"You always had a crush on me, Honor," He started in his thick Spanish accent, "I ignored you. But now that you're gone…I think I liked you back." He let his sand go, and you could practically hear the sound of jaws hanging loose. David finished and went to stand back by Danny, a pained expression on his face.

I then buried them, but didn't fill it all the way, "So we can tell where they are." I explained, my throat choking painfully.

After that, everyone trickled out. I soon was the last one left. I looked down at the two graves, falling onto my knees.

"Two people dead…" I whispered, "How many more? How many people will we loose in these caves?" I whispered. I felt my heart thud, "What if it's someone I truly care about next?" I murmured, my voice thick. I shook my head.

Safety, that's what we all were striving for in the first place, Survival…survival and safety. Those were my main points. Not anything fancy, not being comfortable…just making sure to keep the death rate down as much as possible.

I came into the caves a second later, and Rose was at my side.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. I grimaced.

"Safety, I need to keep everyone safe." I looked up at her, "I can't have any more deaths." She blinked in understanding, dipping her head.

"We'll stand behind you, Alex." She promised. I made my way back up to the rock where my council was sitting waiting for me.

"Girls, give everyone bedding sets. Boys make a huge fire in the middle of the cave." I told them.

"But won't _they _see the smoke?" Jasper asked.

"It's night, we'll be fine." I assured him. He frowned; obviously still a bit mad at me.

"Of course, Alex." He said, a tone of mock in his voice and spun of his heels. Everyone looked shocked. Except Kyle.

I had already suspected he knew what was going on between Jasper and I. He was just looking at Jasper's back with incredible fury.

"Well, get going!" I snapped my mood darkened by Jasper's. No one seemed particularly upset, but murmured to himself or herself as they wandered off to do what I had told them to.

When they were all gone, I ran around to the side of the rock where no one was and slid down into a sitting position.

I put my head in my hands, feeling a tear on my hand. I wiped it away quickly. No way was I going to let Jasper discourage me!

But it made miss the days when Kyle wasn't such a threat to Jasper we couldn't be friends. When Jasper was content with nothing more than being _friends _and would happily spend his time chasing after girls who weren't worth it.

But that's how we liked it. It kept everything in balance. I wanted to be Jasper's friend…and if he were willing to make up, I would forget everything in a heartbeat.

But Kyle was mine, to say, long before I met Jasper. Three years to be exact. He had to understand that I would love him as a friend, but nothing more.

It hurt as the image of his mocking face appeared in my mind. I didn't know if I could keep my tears at bay if I saw much more of that.

I brushed myself off. I was being silly! I had better things to worry about than my needs. Safety and survival. That's what I had promised to give these kids, and that's what I needed to focus on.

Plus, it gave me a reason to push those upsetting thoughts from my mind.

I was quite glad to see the orders I had given were being carried out with ease. Nearly everyone had his or her beds and an impressive log fire was being made in the middle. It reminded me of my days at camp when all the counselors would pitch in to make a fire easily taller than any one of them.

"Exactly how are we going to light this?" Kyle questioned, coming up on my left side.

"Some one HAS to have a match somewhere." I drawled, "Ask around…get Jackson the pyromaniac to help you. He'd be more than glad." I suggested. I knew my brother was all to obsessed with fire and such.

"Sure, I'll do that." Kyle gave a curt nod before running off to find my brother.

Soon, the girls came up to me, just enough bedding in their hands for the council and me.

"Where should we set up ours?" Kenzie asked.

"I would prefer it if you set up behind the high stone, I have a feeling that the bedding sets won't be put away again." I grimaced.

"Sure." Rose agreed, and skipped behind the high stone.

"Who gave her caffeine?" Kenzie muttered. I shot her a glare, although I wanted to laugh out loud.

"Kenzie, you were in charge of the food- how much bread, butter, and peanut butter do we have?" I asked her.

"Quiet a lot," She answered, "Why?"

"I was thinking dinner would be pudgy pies tonight…I KNOW we have five pudgy pie makers." I explained. Kenzie nodded and looked over at the fire.

"That's why the fire is for?" She guessed. I shrugged, "One of the reasons. The other is that it's a bit chilly in here."

"Go and get the food stuff- I'll set up your bedding stuff along with my own." I said, taking the two sets from Kenzie's arms. Kenzie seemed to relax.

I knew Kenzie was a good friend, but honestly sometimes she was the weakest person here! It was just bedding! Even I had strengthened up by being leader. She scurried off like a little mouse.

I turned to see Effie standing behind me.

"Hey, Ef." I greeted and started walking behind the high rock, and took in the bed settings.

Rose and Dylan had set theirs up next to each other's, Jasper's was next to Erik's, Kyle's and Camden's (This greatly surprised me) Was next to each other's, Meghan and Monica's of course were facing each other.

"You can set Kenzie's up next to mine." Effie said, pointing to a lone mattress. I nodded and nicely made Kenzie's bed. Next I turned to the boys.

"What happened to making the fire?" I asked, "Why aren't you out there right now?"

"We left it in the hands of Jackson and Crew." Camden yawned, stretching out on his mattress, lifting his hurt leg carefully up.

"You left the job of making huge fire to 'Jackson and Crew'?" I mocked.

"Sure! I call 'em Jackson and Crew 'cause your brother has a group of people that follow his lead. And besides, I've seen him make safe fires in front of your house all the time. He'll be fine."

I shook my head. "Make my bed on top of the rock, Effie." I instructed with a groan, "I have to go and supervise my brother." I grumbled.

Effie dipped her head and I turned around to and strode into the central clearing. Everyone was making beds around the large fire, which I was pleased to see was coming along quite nicely. The frame was just finished when I reached it and I stepped back to admire my brother's handiwork. It was a brilliantly made one, at that.

"And now," I heard my brother saying, "To lit it!" There was a series of hoots and whistles of happiness and I hastened over to Jackson, Adam, Noel, Jake, and Tyler. My brother was holding up a single match and a piece of paper.

"Great job." I said to him. He nodded, and then focused his attention back to the match. He struck it on a rock and it lit with flames. He just barley touched it to the paper before the paper started to burn a sizzle.

He dropped the paper and the match onto the impressive monument, and it burst into flames- a small one- but flames all the same.

"Start spreading the flames! My brother instructed, handing each person a few pieces of paper. It didn't take more than that for them to start hurriedly lighting the fire in different places.

Before I knew it, it was burning warmly. It was big enough to make me feel all nice and toasty, but small enough so that I could sit and cook and the smoke wouldn't travel to far.

"Kenzie!" I called, "Did you find what I asked for?" Kenzie scurried over, her arms overflowing.

"Yep!" She said with a grin and let her arms go gently. A can of peanut butter rolled astray and I stopped it with my foot.

"Perfect." I chuckled.

"Yum, peanut butter." Jackson said, grabbing a can and started to unscrew the lid.

"Paws off!" I snapped, swiping the jar from his hands. He looked up at me with an irritated expression on his face.

"Why?" He hissed.

"Because we need it for dinner." I replied.

"Dinner?" Jake asked, "Awesome I'm starving." He grabbed for the peanut butter jar.

"Did I not just snap at Jackson?" I asked him.  
"It's like talking to bricks." Kenzie said with a sigh and roll of her eyes.

"Agreed." I said.

"We're standing right here!" Jackson hissed.

"Oh, you know I love you." I grinned, and tried to hug him.

"AHH!" Jackson screamed, "GIRL GERMS!" He whipped his hands on his shirt like I had slobbered on him and then whipped 'girl germs' on Jake. Jake made a look of disgust and playfully hit Jackson.

"Can you do this somewhere else?" Kenzie asked, tapping an annoyed foot.

"Yes…go and lay down or something." I agreed. The boys ran off, giggling.

"What?" Jackson and Jake said in unison looking up.

"Go…to…your…beds…for now." I repeated slowly.

"Bricks." Kenzie commented, "Every single one of them."

"Ah-greed. Now let's make some food!" I said and looked at Kenzie.

"Hmm…Kenzie go and get…Jackson again, and get seven people from the council." I asked. She nodded.

"Got it!" And then she ran off.

I pulled my bag in front of me and opened the drawstring. I searched and found a hardcover book, setting it down on the floor. This would be the plate, just because I didn't want to go and search for one right now.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Kenzie with Jackson, Monica, Meghan, Eric, Dylan, Jasper, Effie, and Rose in tow.

I knew, of course, why Camden didn't come, but I wondered why Kyle didn't? I reasoned that Jasper most likely offered first, so he was picked first…and it was a good idea that Kyle and Jasper weren't together.

"What are we making? I'm starved." Rose asked rubbing her hands together.

"Basically, roasted peanut butter sandwiches." I said.

"My third favorite peanut butter dinner!" Jackson exclaimed. We all looked at him strangely.

"I like peanut butter." He defended himself, raising his chin.

"Okay, listen," I said ignoring what my strange brother had just said, "You're each going to do a job. Kenzie, you will butter one side of two bread pieces. You hand those to Effie who will put the peanut butter on. You hand that to Rose who will put the two pieces in the pudgy pie roaster and lock it. Then you will give that to me, Meghan, Monica, Erik, Dylan, or Jasper to roast it. We want the bread golden brown, people! Then we give it to Jackson who is an expert of getting them out. He will put it on this book-which will serve as a plate- kay?"

"Sounds good." Rose said. I grinned at her. I handed Kenzie the butter and bread, and Effie the peanut butter and Rose the roasters.

"Let's cook!" I said.

Later than sooner, we had enough pies for everyone to have one…

It hadn't been perfect making all sixty some pies…Kenzie's hands were slick and she dropped a few of the bread pieces; Effie when trying to help Rose with an exceptionally fat pie had accidently clamped it down on her finger, and it was red and swelling a bit by now; everyone roasting the pies had been burnt, not to bad, but just a bit at least once if not twice; and Jackson's fingers were all red and sore.

And then there was Rose. It hadn't even been two minuets in when it happened. She had managed to slice her hand on a knife, which is odd considering that she hadn't been one of the people to handle a knife. But she was Rose; the queen of hurting herself in ways that somehow wasn't even possible.

I had to take a ten minuet break to dress Rose's hand.

But nearly two hours later, we had made all that we needed with a bit of each supplies left.

"Dylan and Jasper, would you line everyone up please?" I asked. They nodded, Jasper with a hard glance at me, but he followed my instruction all the same.

Everyone practically leapt up when they heard that food was being given out.

"You all get in line," I told the people of my council, "Except Effie- Effie you can hand out the food- one each." I reminded her. She nodded.

"Sure!" She agreed and slid next to Jackson who was meeting his buddies in the middle of the line.

"Alex!" I turned to see Kyle walking to me.

"Hi Kyle," I greeted, "You can get in line for food now." I said, indicating with a nod of my chin to the long line.

"Sure, but first, Camden's bandages came undone- he's bleeding all over." Kyle informed with a shudder.

"I'll go and rewrap it, Rose- you'd better come to. I want a look at your hand." I told her. She looked longingly at the food.

"But...but…" She started to object.

"There will still be some when you come back." I said and she groaned but followed me back. I padded around the rock to see Camden on his bed, grabbing his leg and moaning.

"What did you do?" I demanded with a groan as I sat down beside him. I looked back at Roses, "Grab my first aid kit." I said to her. She nodded.

"Not much." He croaked, and I saw beads of sweat on his face. His face was etched with pain and there was a stream of blood from underneath his hands, which he held on the opening hard, "I just accidently tripped."

"Of course," I said and then nodded at his hands, "Pressure is good." I told him.

"Really?" Camden said sarcastically, his face white now, "Because the first thing I thought when this started spurting was 'oh let's put some pressure on it!" He snapped.

"Hold your horses." I said, "You're not going to die or anything."

"That is disgusting." Rose said from behind me. She leaned over and set the bag beside me.

"What's disgusting?" Camden asked, forcing a sly grin as he looked at Rose. Rose gagged.

"You are both sitting in a pool of blood." She panted. I looked down to see that it was staining my jeans, but not much else.

"Your just exaggerating Rose!" I snapped, "Now get down here and help me!"

"Do I have-"  
"Yes!" Camden flinched.

"This really hurts." He said quietly. I turned my attention back to him.

"Of course, you'll be fine though." I said. I shot Rose a stern glare. She rolled up her jeans, flinching as she knelt down beside me.

"What do I need to do?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"Search in my bag for some gauze, anti-bacterial medicine- it should be in tube form, and some pain medicine- that should be in pill form." I told her.

"Lift up your hands." I instructed him.

"What?" Camden asked, his face dazed.

"Take her hands away." I repeated. He flinched as he took his hands away. The blood came down in a more. I saw that the gauze had not been taken off, no- in fact the wound had reopened and there was a gash in the gauze.

"Great." I grumbled, "Just great."

"I feel sick." Camden gasped, looking down at all the blood pooling at his feet.

"Then don't look at it." I snapped, "Look away."

"Your grumpy today." Camden said, but closed his eyes.

"Yes, I'm grumpy because you 'tripped' and gashed your wound open!"

"It was an accident!" Camden insisted, shutting his eyes tighter. I rolled my eyes.

The blood was easing now, less of it coming from the wound.

"Rose get me the red towel in there." I told her. She had the rest that I asked for laid out beside her, away from the blood.

"Red?" Camden squeaked.

"It was bought red, Camden." Rose said with a roll of her eyes. I took the towel from her and pushed it against his leg. He yelped a bit.

I held it onto him hard until the blood ceased. I lifted it gingerly.

"The blood's stopped." Rose chipped in. Camden nodded, but didn't open his eyes.

I focused on taking off the gauze gingerly, unwrapping the ten or so layers of red, sticky gauze.

I handed the string to Rose who gingerly held it between two fingers.

"Eww…" She groaned, flinching as a drip of blood splashed against her white tee shirt.

"Of all the days I pick my cleanest shirt!" She grumbled, "This is just great."  
"Stop complaining!" Camden snapped grimacing with every word, "You're not the one bleeding your life out! Then try not complaining!"

"Sounds as if you're complaining to me." I said, taking the gauze and the disinfectant and re-wrapping the wound. It was a cleaner, smaller cut than the first time, making it much easier.

"Rose would you give him a pain pill? Just one." I clarified as she searched the label. She nodded and held out one pain pill.

"Just one…" He scoffed sourly as he swallowed the pill.

"Pain is good for recovery." I said calmly. He frowned at me.

"Rose? Alex? Camden?" All three of us looked to see Dominic walking to us with three pies in his hand. He stopped dead when he turned around.

I could imagine what this must look like to him…blood all around us, all us dirty and red, and Camden with a look of pain drilled into his expression.

"Hi Dominic," Rose said and almost wiped her bangs back from her face until she remembered her hands were wet.

"Holy…" Dominic gaped, "What happened."

"Camden 'tripped' over a rock and reopened his wound." I said with a roll of my eyes. Camden opened his mouth to insist it was as accident, but closed his mouth with an audible click.

"That dinner?" Rose asked eagerly, "I'm starved."

"Yeah, after you didn't come back, I'd thought I'd bright you it…the only three left." He said. Rose jumped up and took the pie in her less bloody hand devouring it quickly.

"Delicious-totally worth slicing my hand open for." She said cheekily, waving her bandaged hand in Dominic's face.

"What?" he exclaimed, his deep brown eyes stretching wide, "How…what…are you okay?" He finally managed.

"It was just a cut Dominic, it's not like I caved open my leg." Rose giggled, looking back at Camden.

"Hey!" He objected, "I got this cut by finding this for us. If it wasn't for me, we could have been picked off by the souls by now. You should worship the ground I walk on." Camden joked.

"Of course, oh holy Camden." Rose giggled, "Because my cut is inferior and so much less compared to your slice." Camden opened his mouth but I spoke first.

"Speaking of which, I should probably re-wrap that…looks pretty grimy to me." I said. Rose nodded.

"Oh, and thanks Dominic." I added as I took the roasted peanut butter, to hungry to care that my hands were dirty. Camden made a gagging sound as the breed stained a bit red where I touched it.

"Oh shut it." I grumbled. Camden didn't answer after Dominic gave him his sandwich, which he ate perfectly fine despite the fact that his hands were drenched.

"Should I sit?" Rose questioned.

"Nope…I wouldn't want to get anyone else's bed dirty…or the floor for that matter."  
"How am I going to sleep?" Camden chipped in his voice annoyed.

"I'll get to that problem in a second." I replied. I noticed as I started undressing Rose's hand that Dominic lingered, his eyes curious.

I got down to the cut.

"Looks better than before." I contemplated, "But you picked up a bit of grim and such, plus Camden's blood."

"That looks pretty deep." Dominic said, his brow creasing as he looked at it.

"Oh it's fine- not a bad as it looks to be honest." Rose said.

"Dominic- get me the gauze, the tiny tube beside Camden, a new white rag, and a bottle of water from my back." I said, shifting off my pack from my shoulders. He nodded swiftly and in no time at all, brought me what I wanted.

"Thank you." I said, first splashing a bit of the water onto the rag and gingerly started cleaning it. Rose flinched slightly.

"Are you sure you're not hurting her to bad?" Dominic asked worriedly.

"I'm fine- it just stings a bit." Rose said stiffly.

"I wouldn't hurt Rose, besides if it hurts- that means it's being cleaned well." I said, looking over at Dominic.

Rose tried not to flinch, I think more for Dominic's sake than her own, and it didn't take long for me to be done cleaning.

"Now this will hurt a bit more, if he remember from about three hours ago." I reminded Rose as I squirted out a tiny bit of anit-infection goop onto my rag.

"I know," She agreed, "its more reflexes than it actually hurting." She said, but I could tell from her tone, and that she was looking at Dominic, that it was implied for him.

He, hadn't heard, but instead was talking to Camden. Rose rolled her eyes.

She let out a squeak as it cleaned her cut, and Dominic snapped his head up- but didn't say anything, thankfully. It didn't take much gauze to re-wrap her cut, and she waved it in front of Dominic's hand when she was done.

"I'm perfectly fine!" She mocked with a grin, "See." Dominic didn't answer.

"Um, Alex?" Camden asked, "What am I going to sleep on? I mean- my bed is soaked with…" Camden gagged a bit, "Blood."

"Right!" I said briskly, and was a bit glad to see most of the blood on the ground had dried. But Camden's bedding material had been soaked…

"You can have my bed." Rose offered instantly. Camden's face flushed slightly.

"What will you sleep on then Rose?" I asked with a frown.

"She can have my bed set- it's a double." Dominic blurted. When Rose looked at him with a look of pure relief and thanks, his face turned a darker shade of red than the blood on the ground.

"It's nutin'." He assured, "I mean, I can probably ask to share with someone else."

I nodded. "Thank you, Dominic. But that still leaves the problem of Camden's bedding." I murmured the last part more to myself.

"We could soak it in the tiny pool in front." Dominic suggested.  
"No!" Rose's eyes flew open, "Absolutely no!" Behind her Camden nodded vigorously. Dominic's gaze switched to mine.

"Not a good idea." I said slowly. Dominic shrugged.

"It was just a suggestion." He muttered.

"Well not one we're going to use." Rose replied and then turned to me, "When we were lounging around, I was really thirsty." She pointed to a cave opening to the left of us. "Through there, the second cave straight forward is a pool of water with a water fall in the back. Not very deep at first, but I wouldn't try all wading in. But it seems like a good place to wash stuff." Rose suggested. I grinned at her.

"Great job, Rose!" I congratulated her.

"It was nothing…but it's really clean water. I mean, I drank a bit."

"Good to know. Now Dominic- go and find a friend and wash of Camden's bedding stuff. Kay? When you come back, come back here…we'll be probably in a meeting." I said. He nodded. I handed him an electronic lantern and a bar of soap.

"Umm…okay." He grumbled. Flinching, but gingerly taking the mattress, blanket and pillow and then disappeared around the rock.

"Rose- I need you to gather the council, the reps as well." I added. Her eyes stretched wide.

"Everyone!" She gasped. I nodded.

"Everyone. The representatives are Dominic- who is cleaning right now, Anna, Tyler, Lauren, Josh, and Ripple."

"Got it." Rose said with a nod and hurried off, rattling off the names over and over.

"What can I do?" Camden asked. I frowned.

"You can arrange all the bedding in a circle. You don't want to strain that injury." Camden scowled, but started limping and making all the beds into a circle, muttering something about not getting to do anything useful.

I slipped into the shadows, grabbing my bag from the ground. Skirting along the edge of the main cave, I made it to the Cavern. I slid into the holy room, and took out a cup from my bag.

Carefully, I knelt at the pool and dipped the cup into the starlight water. As I brought the cup up, a drop splashed onto my hand and a shiver ran up my spine.

I dipped just a finger into the water, and put it into my mouth. The warming, but yet cold, sensation creped along my spine, reaching every part of my body. I let out a sigh. It gave me a strength that I would need for this meeting.

I was afraid- not just for me, but also for everyone else in these caves. I couldn't let anymore die…it was painful, and in a way- I felt responsible for the death. I wondered if all the great leaders felt that way when they lost someone?

I shook my head, scurrying back behind the large rock, surprised to see people still trickling in. Camden was sitting on what I presumed was Rose's bed, because his was nowhere to be found, and Dominic's bed, now Rose's, was sitting at the front of the circle.

"I switched them." Camden said, following my gaze. I nodded.

"Okay, but don't do that again-" I was cut off when he finished.

"Or I might hurt my wound even more." He guessed dryly, "I'm fine Alex."

I suppressed a sigh. "Here." I said, handing him the cup.

"What's this?" Camden asked, taking the cup of Cavern Water.

"It's from the pool in the front- I thought it might help a bit."

"Cool." Was all he replied? Then he downed it quickly, wiping his lips and giving a sigh of pleasure, "Tastes amazing that water. I tell you it's not normal." I snorted.

"Oh, I believe you." I said with a chuckle. I turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Rose leading mostly everyone back behind the rock. It seemed only three or four people were missing, including Dominic.

"Take a seat." I told everyone and sat down on one half of Rose's, "Oh, and this is your new bed Rose." She nodded and sat beside me.

"New bed?" Jasper snorted, sitting down on his as Josh sat beside him, "What happened to your old one?"

"That's not important." Rose said dryly. Jasper shrugged and stared talking to Josh.

The rest of the people trickled in, and Dominic burst in from the tunnel.

"Where were you?" Jasper asked.

"I had to clean up Camden's bloody mess." Dominic grumbled.

"Where did you leave it?" I asked him as he sat in the last remaining seat, next to Camden, knowing that he would get what I was talking about.

"Leave what?" Jasper asked. Dominic ignored him.

"By the pool in there." Dominic replied and I nodded.

"Leave what by what pool?" Jasper demanded loudly, and everyone turned to him, "It's just you guys never tell me what's going on."

"Don't worry, it doesn't concern you." I assured Jasper. If we had still been friends, he would have just shrugged and nodded, but seeing he was still mad at me, he scowled deeper and didn't answer.

I got up and turned on four lanterns, centering them in the middle giving us a bit of light. I checked my watch…12 o'clock midnight. I looked up, looking at each person's face, the light dancing up their skin, bathing them in a milky golden sheen. Other than a few lanterns we set up around the cave, this was the cave was pitch black.

"You all need to listen about what I'm about to say." I whispered and the talking amongst everyone around the circle ceased.

"What's going on?" Kenzie whimpered, "Alex- your tone is scaring me." A shiver ran down my spine.

"I fear…" I chocked out the words as they caught in my throat, "I fear that we are unsafe." I spilled. No one spoke.

"What do you mean?" Jasper demanded quietly, "I mean, we made it into the caves, we're perfectly safe." He bit his lip and looked at me, all his hostility for my rejection gone, "Right?" His voice quivered. I took a deep breath.

"No…no." I repeated quieter. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, "Even here in the caves- we may be unsafe."

A/N- Yeah! Cliff Hanger! Why is it so unsafe? I guess you'll just have to wait until next time (Tee hee) Please, if you could answer some of the questions from the last chapter- at the end of the the last chapter that is...it would really help!


	12. Chapter 12: Rain

**Uggg! Major mind block! Dang this is a little shorter that usual...sorry guys...but yeah. Not much in this, but some imporant stuff if you know what to look for. Which you probally don't. So tee hee! I guess this is mostly a filler chapter...again srry.**

A gape of silence followed my words, everyone's jaws hanging slack. Everyone seemed to be dazed almost, his or her eyes glassy. Dylan was the first to recover, shaking his head wildly.

"But wait!" He exclaimed, "I mean…unsafe? I don't get it. I thought we were moving here because this is where we could be safe? Will we have to move again?" The black haired boy's questions came out in a long string, his amazement strong.

This seemed to jar most of the people out of their daze. Rose looked at me worriedly.

"We don't have to move again?" She whimpered lightly, "Do we?"

"No…In fact I didn't come to this conclusion until after," I winced, "Jonah's and Honor's death…" I swallowed loudly.

"I'm not following." Kenzie shook her head, "Explain." I nodded at her.

"I know all of you don't see it but…" I took a deep breath, "Okay, so Honor is- or was- a soul right? Of course." I answered for myself, "And so she didn't know about us and our hiding though…but the soul inside of her, a seeker no doubt, searched her mind. And what did she find? What did Honor guess about us?" I asked, looking around. Jasper gulped and I saw realization cross his face.

"The condo!" He hissed, "She guessed we might have taken refuge at the condo!" He spat. I nodded.

"She'd been up here. She was a smart girl…she might have guessed it before she got captured." I agreed.

"Okay, so we guess that Honor's soul is a seeker and that she was up here looking for us, but how does this make us unsafe?" Camden asked, looking totally focused and concerned, which let me tell you surprised me a bit because that is not a usual face for him.

"Everything. I mean, obviously Honor's seeker told the other seekers her lead and that she was checking up here. After she doesn't return, they- the other seekers- will come up here searching for her and us. And then they'll find-"  
"Her car and the blood on the ground." Monica guessed worriedly.

"Correct," I agreed darkly.

"That would mean that they knew something happened to her, perhaps humans, and they'll look for us." Lauren added tentatively. I gave a feeble nod.

"I would kill Jonah if he wasn't already dead." Jasper grumbled, combing his fingers through his hair.

"But they won't find us." Kyle frowned, "Erik and the rest of the raiders made sure that unless the knew about the cave, they wouldn't find it." Erik nodded to back him up.

"Maybe they will," Jasper replied tartly, "And then we'll all _die._"

"Don't be so dramatic." Rose spat, and looked at my sister Ana who was shivering- and it wasn't that it was cold, "Have a heart will ya?"

"I'm just saying," Jasper muttered, resting his head in his palms.

"Now there is a chance that they won't find us. As Kyle and Erik agreed- unless they know exactly where we are, it's improbable that they'd find the entrance- or any other for that matter. But precautions will need to be made." I explained.

"Such as…" Erik questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, guards having a clear view outside at all times. That will be up to you to figure out, Erik." I said with a side-glance at him, and he gave a curt nod, "And the hole where Camden and Kyle fell into will have to be covered as well. That will be done at night. Not tonight though- tomorrow night." I said the last part more to myself than to anyone else.

"We also need to get organized as quick as possible." Dylan added, "A good system to keep everything going."

"I would have done that quickly even without the threat." I said with a shrug, "Normality is what we need- or as close as we can get to it."

Dominic gave a chuckle, "I would do anything to be watching TV in my bed right now- back in my room." He said with a sigh.

"I would do anything to have my room back." Kenzie said with a shake of her head. I pressed me lips together. We had given up so much…unimportant and very important things to us.

"We cant." Rose murmured, her voice faltering a bit, "And dreaming about something we may never get again is worthless." She pointed out.

"Since when have you given out good advice?" Dominic asked, jerking his head up.

"Since I got a bigger responsibility to handle." She sniffed, her off hazel eyes flashing.

"So what do we do now?" Monica asked, giving a long sigh.

"Right now?" I hadn't actually thought about that, "Well- go to sleep. But Erik- I want the guard duty started tonight!" I instructed. Erik nodded.

"Two people- got it." He decided and motioned for Jasper to join him. Jasper got up, and I watched him leave.

I couldn't help but think how much Jasper had changed…he used to be bright and cheery and now his personality had taken a darker tone. He used to be happy as my friend, but now he was in war…maybe not with me but defiantly with Kyle. He also used to the brighter person while now he was the downer. I felt my stomach knot.

I turned to see everyone crawling into his or her beds. I went up to my bed on top of the rock, and didn't lie down. Instead, I sat on my bed.

Everyone else had gone to bed long before my council and the reps finished talking, and now the only sound was the gentle murmurings as to one side of me, my council talked quietly, and to the other, the gentle snores of the rest of the kids.

I sat upon my bed, not tired, but surprisingly awake. The echo of a cricket leaped around the spacious cave. Followed that was the low eerie cry of the billowing wind. But it was faint.

I could imagine the wind rustling and the leaves dancing in the wind. I sighed. No wind reached us here, just the damp murky air filtered through tiny holes that I couldn't see.

"What I will miss most is just simply the star-filled nights." I murmured almost painfully. I couldn't see the stars…

The North Star, O'Ryan's belt, and so many other famous dots in the sky. I would miss it so.

People were not made to be cave dwellers. They were made to enjoy nature. But that was no longer an option to us. We were also meant to be free- but that was gone as well.

I sat back, trying to remember a time when freedom was just simply our way of life. Then they seekers had attacked…I snorted quietly.

It seemed like an eternity ago that we had all fled to the school and us kids had found shelter under the school and then elected me leader. I locked me jaw. Just because I read a book.

Anyone else could have, frankly. Rose could have lead- she read it. But it scared me to think Rose as a leader…

_My world shattered when my worst nightmare became reality…and I'm a leader because I read a book. What kind of world do we live in now? _I asked myself with a shake of my head, _A world where freedom is no longer an option. _I answered myself back.

Funny, it had been just a mere two months- it was about August 24th at the moment, and it seemed that it had been a lifetime.

I lied down, not bothering to pull the covers up over me. I wasn't intending to go to sleep tonight. Not with so much going on…and besides, I decided I should take a silent vigil for tonight.

In honor of the lives lost in the last 24 hours, in honor of the lives lost to the souls, and in honor of us making it to a somewhat safe place. But a place where the souls didn't live…I sniffed as a tear pooled in my eye. I wiped it away quickly.

Looking over, I saw that all the lights had flickered out and none seemed to be awake. I slipped on my shoes and slipped off my rock. Then I skirted around the cave, tiptoeing, as I made sure not to wake anyone. I made it to the room with the pool I had named the Cavern of the Frost and gently padded inside.

The crystals upon the wall gave off an eerie glow and I felt pulled to the side of the pool.

I sat beside it, my legs curved to the side and I dipped a finger into the water. The crystals made the water look like liquid mist, clear and a strange bluish color. I couldn't see the bottom although it was clear like a window- and this added to the mysteries. I looked up and saw a perfect full moon in the hole. I dipped my head. Today was the night of the full moon.

I looked at the tunnel leading out. Erik and Jasper would be guarding right now, and that gave me a sense of protection. I wondered when they would go to sleep? I would give them as long as they needed to sleep tomorrow, I decided.

Suddenly I felt a wave of exhaustion sweep through me. I cupped my hands because I had no real cup and drank three long drinks of the water. Then, my head resting against my arm, I lay down by the pool. I knew I said I would keep vigil, but I felt almost if as if I was, lying in the cavern.

I drifted off almost instantly. I knew I was dreaming though, was the odd thing. I opened my eyes to see myself exactly in the same place I had fallen asleep, the same position.

I got up, wondering how long I had spent sleeping. I looked up. It couldn't have been more than a few minuets because the full moon was still staged in the sky.

The second thing I noticed is that I felt well- weird. A state I most commonly called, well that I named, the Dream State. A time when you knew you were half-asleep, half-awake. Where you could hear someone talking and repeat it back, but could barley bring yourself to talk or move…like trying to tread in murky mud.

I yawned; scratching my head and wondering weather I was more asleep or awake.

"You took your time." A sarcastic voice crooned from behind me. It was an unfamiliar voice, a girl's defiantly- but it sounded like my mothers. But faintly.

I turned to see a girl with tanned skin and hazy blue eyes, just smaller in size than I was, looking just about my same age though. She also had course dirty blond hair cut right above her shoulders.

I didn't recognize her.

I looked warily around, but there were no passageways on either side of me. I was stuck in the cavern with the girl.

"You took your time." She repeated with a lopsided grin.

"With…what?" I asked slowly.

"Deciding to sleep in at the pool." The girl answered simply, jerking her chin toward the star filled mini lake.

"We just came here today." I explained warily. The girl shrugged and snapped her fingers and a large stone appeared. She sat down on it.

"Still." She muttered.

"Why?" I asked, feeling slightly more confident, though the reason was unknown.

"To warn you." The girl's eyes became dark.

"Warn me," I tried to scoff, "About what exactly."

"The souls." She rasped, "An major injury, a death, and two losses will come with them. And that's just as far as we can see."

"We?" I echoed, "Who is 'we'." The girl didn't answer.

"You must have faith, Alex." The girl insisted.

"You know my name." I said it more like a question than a statement. The girl blinked two times.

"Of course, Alex." The girl said, using my name again.

I paused for a moment, and then the shock of her previous words sank fully into my head.

"Death? No…" I gaped, falling to my knees, I looked up, pleading, "Who?"

The girl lifted her chin, her face hard as stone, "It is not in my position to tell you." She said dryly.

I jerked up, jumping to my feet. "Then tell me who is." I was shaking with fear. What if it was Kyle or Jasper, or anyone else in my council…or my siblings?

I was gasping, because I knew that this dream wasn't an ordinary dream. It was a vision- a fatal warning. The girl gulped and I spat.

"I'm guessing you can't tell me that either." I growled. She pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"Can you tell me anything else? Like who will get badly hurt or who will be…" I gulped, "Lost?" I wondered, as my stomach clenched, what did she mean? Lost as in literally, or lost as in become a soul? A shudder ran down my spine. Even if I had read the book about four times…no way would I be able to take a soul from a human. They would literally be lost forever.

Just then, my side started aching. I rubbed it and sat down. The girl looked up at the sky, the moon no different than when I first 'awakened'.

"Time is running short." The girl murmured angrily, then she directed her words at me, "If you ever need guidance, you can come back here." She said, "I won't promise I'll be here, but I most likely will."

"And how do I do that?" I asked. She blinked.

"Fall asleep by the pool." She answered like it was obvious.

"So I am asleep?" I tilted my head, and locked my jaw as I tried to figure it out. The brown haired girl hesitated.

"In a sense, yes, and no." She said vaguely.

"How do I know this wasn't just a normal dream?" I challenged although I was sure it wasn't. The girl furrowed her eyebrows.

She reached up to her neck for a necklace with a black stone hanging. She took it off and put it in my pocket.

"By this." She answered. And then she started to fade.

"I'm so proud of you, sister." She said as she faded.

"Wait!" I called, "I don't even know your name!" I called.

"Sarah." Was what she replied before she was gone.

I blinked and when I reopened my eyes, I was laying down next to the pool.

"Alex, Alex!" A faint voice gradually grew louder, and I felt my side being shaken violently. I gasped, and jerked up, and swung my head around to see…Jasper.

His face was afraid, and when he saw me his face gradually started to turn to relief.

"Alex." His voice was shaking.

"What are you doing here Jasper?" I asked faintly, rubbing my eyes, "I thought you were on guard duty?" His face turned red.

"I was," He stuttered, "Erik said I could choose someone else to take my place. I came through this way and I saw you lying there…but I couldn't get you up. I was afraid you were…" He winced, "Dead." He whispered.

"Well, I was breathing-wasn't I?" I asked logically. He gave the slightest nod.

"Faintly…I kind of thought you were going to die then." Jasper admitted.

"I…I was dreaming." I answered. He bit his lip.

"But that doesn't explain why it was like you were on the brink of death though, I don't know what I would do." He shuddered.

Thinking of the dream, my hand flew down to my pocket. I gasped as the necklace came out in my hand. I gaped at it, almost convinced I was still dreaming.

"What's that?" Jasper asked, still crouched beside me. I quickly shoved it back into my pocket.

"Nothing!" I said hastily.

I didn't quite think I was ready to tell anyone yet- if I was- I would confine Rose, Kenzie, Effie, and Meghan first before any boys. Jasper's concerned face turned to a scowl, and I came to my senses and realized I had said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like-" I started but I was cut off by an angry huff.

"So I'm not good enough to hear about my mysterious necklace?" he hissed.

"No but-" I tried again and he shook his head getting up.

"Excuse me, Alex," He grumbled, "But I have to go and find someone to replace me on guard duty.

"Jasper wait!" I said, grabbing his arm. He turned to me, his face stone like.

"What?" He spat.

"Please Jasper, can't we just stop fighting?" I pleaded, "This is silly- I don't like fighting with you." He locked his jaw.

"Neither do I." He said, but his voice was still unforgiving, "But until you realize that falling in love with Kyle is the biggest mistake of your life. And you see that I've always been there!" He argued.

"It is not!" I argued, "And no you haven't! Kyle was one of my best friends for four years, and he's still a friend now."

"But he left!" Jasper hissed.

"I already went over this! Two years after I met him, he was forced to move! But he still contacted me!"

"I've liked you since the moment we met! Did he? Has he even told you out right, like a real man?" Jasper insisted.

"I'm sure he did like me that long! And maybe he's told me in his own way!" I defended. Jasper guffawed.

"So he hasn't actually said it." He growled. I opened my mouth, but snapped it closed quickly.

"Tell me when you've come to your senses. I've got to find someone for guard duty." Jasper clenched his fists and started stalking from the cavern.

"I'll take your guard duty." I offered, before I knew what I was saying. Jasper pivoted, his face wary.

"What?" He stared at me, jaw open and eyes narrowed.

"I mean, I was just sleeping- it would be easy!" I explained and he bit down hard, like he wanted to argue but knew he couldn't.

"Fine." He growled, and he stopped, "And just because I was worried about you and it is true I don't want you to die…I'll keep fighting for you." He voice suddenly became quieter, "And until then, I don't know about us."

And then he was gone. I bit back tears. I knew exactly what he meant. I took out the gem and squeezed it hard, the sharp stone piercing my skin. But I didn't care.

I let out one sob but then mentally slapped myself. I put my hand into the water and watched as the little prick on my palm vanished.

I slipped the necklace over my head, and I liked the way that it hung around my neck. Then I padded down the passageway that would lead to outside.

I saw that the stone was slightly ajar, and I slipped through it quietly. I saw the outline of two people standing in the moonlight.

I could instantly tell one of them was Erik. I didn't know the identity of the second person until I heard her voice.

"This is stupid, Erik!" The person hissed. I sucked in a breath. Mindy!

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Erik's voice had cracked, as if he was trying to restrain tears. I jumped behind a bush to listen.

"Save it!" Mindy snapped and Erik shushed her.

"Don't you tell me to be quiet?" Mindy argued.

"The souls." Erik said urgently, swinging his head around, "They could be anywhere!" He hunched his shoulders.

"I don't really care at the moment!" Mindy screeched loudly, causing not only Erik to flinch but myself as well. I cursed myself as I stepped on a twig.

Mindy snapped her head around, her eyes narrowed.

I stayed perfectly quiet, not even breathing for a long minuet. After awhile, Mindy turned back her head, thrusting her finger into Erik's chest.

"When you are ready to apologize, you know where to find me." She said, and then bit her lip hard. Then she spun on her heels and passed right where I was sitting. I could see a tear run down her eye. I shrunk back into the shadows, praying she wouldn't see me.

But I had no need to worry; she was so livid that I doubt she would have noticed anything at the moment- seeing that she practically rammed into the stone door.

I saw Erik pacing outside, muttering to himself. And kicking up a storm of dirt at his feet. Not wanting to be found eavesdropping, I leapt out, trying to make it see as If I had just come through the opening.

Erik snapped his head up, his eyes narrowed but then they softened when he saw me.

"Ahh, I was expecting someone else." He commented. I knew he was talking about Mindy.

"I see," I said and then quickly added, "I'm taking over Jasper's guard duty."

"You two finally made up?" I flinched. Was it that obvious that we weren't getting along?  
"No…" I drawled, "Not exactly." Erik snorted and then made started climbing the side of the bluff.

"Where are you going?" I hissed, putting a hand on my waist and coking it sideways.

"Back to where Jasper and I were guarding." He replied, still climbing farther up, "But I came down after-" He cut of in mid sentence, "never mind."

I nodded, although his back was turned me, and followed his footsteps to climb up with him.

He was now sitting on a rock jutting out about ten feet above the ground. I grimaced as a rock scratched me. I made it to the last foot hole and bit my lip. I hadn't been watching how Erik had made it to the rock.

"Oh, here." Erik offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and he heaved and pulled me up. I stumbled around a bit before I sat with my legs swinging off the side.

"You're not the only one with…err relationship proems." Erik told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Relationship problems?" I echoed.

"Yeah, with Jasper liking you and all…and you rejecting him." Erik explained.

"Okay, let me get one thing straight! He has known forever I liked Kyle-"

"- We all did-" Erick chirped quietly.

"- And it's his own problem for starting the fight with me." I finished, "But what do you mean, I'm not the only one?" I added, deciding it would be best to switch the topic.

"I was talking about me." Erik admitted.

"You and Mindy?" I guessed. Yes, I had heard the last part of the fight but what it was about was beyond me.

"Yeah…we uh…broke up." He muttered.

"What?" I exclaimed, jolting backwards.

"Okay! I broke up with her and now she's all angry and stuff." He growled. I hadn't even really known they had been dating in the first place, but still. Mindy had liked Erik since she came to our school. So to have him reject her after they seemed to be at a good balance was…shocking.

"Yeah, I saw in the passageway. She was absolutely livid." I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Erik scratched his head, "Don't use such big words, Alex. I'm not as smartical as you are." He joked lightly.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry?" I giggled. But then I turned serious, "But why?"  
"Why I broke up with her?" Erik asked, "Well she was starting to get a bit clingy- ugg I hate that in girls, And I…" He bit his lip, a sign he was sheepshish, "I think I like someone else." He said.

"Any chance you're going to tell me?" I asked.

"Naw, probably not. I doubt the girl even likes me back. I mean, so I'm not sure I want to tell anyone-not yet at least." He explained.

"Well, you never know. She may like you. You might want to talk to her though…" I suggested.

"That's what I was thinking about doing. Tomorrow." He said. Then he yawned.

"You can sleep as long as you want tomorrow." I promised him, "You've been out here all night."

"Thanks Alex." He yawned again and sighed, looking gout over the trees. The breeze tickled and danced with the fluttering leaves.

"You know- I like it out here." He told me.

"So do I." I agreed, "It's calming."

"Calming yes, but at the same time scary." He shivered, "I don't know what id' do if a should came now…" He trailed off.

"You'd fight 'em. I would too. Or I'd run for help."

"Awe that's right." Erik punched me on the arm playfully, "Just leave me to get scared up and stuff."

"I would die within the first few seconds if I was left to fight without you. Then where would you all be?" I inquired. Erik held up his hands in a show of defeat.

"Kay, you got me. Yes, I'd stay and fight." He agreed.

"Good to know someone here has guts." I said with a sigh of relief.

"We all do- somewhere." Erik assured me, "Might take awhile to find 'em but before you know it- everyone here would die and fight for our little bit of freedom."

"Could you really see someone like Kenzie fighting a big soul?" I asked jokingly.

"Well I heard she took down that one that attacked Mindy and her group." Erik pointed out. I snorted.

"That was sheer dumb luck, no offence to Kenzie. But seriously could you ever see her fighting a soul twice her size with no back up?"

Erik thought for a moment. "No- no that would be a disaster." He agreed, "But I mean everyone will contribute in their own way. Even if it's not fighting on the front lines."

"When did you get so smart?" I asked him with mock disbelief.

"Like I know. I'm still trying to figure that out myself." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Same old Erik." I said with a chuckle, running my fingers through my bangs, "I was getting worried for a moment that you'd been replaced with some super smart Erik."

"So…how are we going to do it?" Erik asked.

"As in?" I prompted absentmindedly; examine the stretch of open land before me.

"Survive." Erik took a deep breath before continuing, "I mean…we got to the caves. Okay, check. But now that the souls are going to be on our tails at every minuet and we no longer are in a stable home- how are we going to cope?"

"The same way we did before the condo, with a few minor adjustments. First thing to do is to figure out what we'll need to do to keep the cave up and running. One job per council member."

Erik nodded in agreement, "Okay. But that's not going to keep us all alive." Erik pointed out.

I drew in a shaky breath. "Well, of course not!" I rolled my eyes, "But that's just the first step. If anyone thinks that we're done- then they have another thing coming! We have a long way to go."

"And we're going to need their help." Erik frowned, "There's just one thing."  
"Hmm?" I asked, looking in his direction.

"Well…I don't know…it's nothing really important. But…do you think we're ever going to be able to live along side the souls." I closed my eyes painfully. I had already gone through this a thousand times and more in my head.

"No…" My answer was drawn out, "I think we could be here the rest of our lives."  
I saw Erik lock his jaw, and his shoulders stiffened. But he didn't answer. I could see the glimmer in his multi-colored eyes, as he looked out past the horizon.

"It's hard." He finally whispered, "Knowing that. I had already guessed- I just didn't want to believe it."  
I didn't answer him this time. We didn't talk anymore, just watched the world above and beneath us. We watched in silence as the bright red sun rose above the stretching farmlands, the sunrise beautiful.

We also had a clear view of the clearing where Jonah died, but my eyes hadn't strayed much to that place. To agonizing to remember a place where I had been powerless and two had fallen.

I heard the whining of sirens long before we could see the sleek black and white cars. Erik and I exchanged worried glances, and I silently hoped they weren't what I thought they were.

They came into view, speeding down the twisting road. Honor's car still sat to the side of the road, the driver's door wide open.

The cars slowed to a stop, seeing the abandoned car. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't hear their words, or see the expression on the soul's faces, but their hurried posture was word enough.

They were searching for Honor. Two of them broke off from to group and dove into the inside of the car. The other three knelt down in the clearing.

I could still the areas of red where they had been…I couldn't even bring myself to think the word. I saw them bend down to finger the red spots, and I could just barely hear their talking as just fait murmuring, brought on the wind.

A third car pulled up, and to our dismay a sniffer dog snarled, jumping from the car.

"NO!" Erick exclaimed and I instinctively grabbed his arm to prevent him from jumping down.

"Shh…" I whispered, "They might hear us!"

"But…but the dog will find us!" He protested in a low tone, "We're going to be discovered!" I felt a wave of pain crash into me when I realized how right he was.

"God help us." I breathed. I could see the black and ginger shape of the dog as it sniffed around.

"We're dead, we're dead…" Erik moaned. I looked up and saw dark black clouds moving our way swiftly. I smiled slightly.

"Maybe not." Erik snapped his head up, "Look!" I said pointing to the clouds. Even as I said it, a downpour crashed from the skies, and I felt like I was being hit by a high wave.

"It's going to mask our scent from the dogs!" Erik cried, nearly falling off the edge in excitement. I grinned.

"Better yet! They're leaving!" I squealed and indeed the souls were jumping into their cruisers and speeding away.  
"Someone up there is on our side." Erik said, grinning up at the still pouring heavens.  
"Not just anyone," I corrected, "God and everyone is fighting with us…everyone that is no longer here because of _them." _I spat 'them' with more venom that I would usually put into my sentence.

We sat in the rain, grinning so much we probably looked like the biggest idiots on the face of the earth. But we were safe…our trail would be washed away.

After awhile, I saw Erik's grin slide from his face just like the water that dripped from…everywhere.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm just thinking…about how we will never be safe."

I nodded, "I know." But Erik continued.

"But we are safe for now." He pointed out. I grimaced.

"Just for now."

**okay...DO THE TWO Rs...READ and REVIEW! I WANT A NICE NUMBER TO UPDATE SO IF YOU READ THIS AND LIKE IT, COMMENT IN A REVIEW!**


End file.
